Belong To You
by ManusiaFreak2
Summary: "Kalau memang kau sudah dewasa, kenapa kau makan kuenya?" "Apa hubungannya? kue ini enak." "Enak kepalamu! Kenapa tadi kau malah bilang sebaliknya di depan Kookie-ku yg sudah susah payah membuatkannya untuk kita! Dasar kau!" "Huh! 'Kookie-ku' katanya?" #Taekook, #Yoonmin, #Namjin #JanganPelitReviewYak
1. chapter 1

A Deal

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Orang-orang selalu memanggilnya Kookie, bukan hanya karena itu nama belakangnya, tapi juga karena cocok dengan tampangnya yang imut.

Dia adalah kakak sekaligus ayah bagi adik-adiknya. Jungkook menjadi kepala keluarga sejak orangtua mereka pergi entah kemana meninggalkan mereka satu setengah tahun yang lalu setelah perdebatan besar. Sejak hari itu pula ia hidup mandiri dan menyekolahkan semua adiknya.

Jungkook pekerja keras yang memang serba bisa. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi mendapat uang –kasir di minimarket, delivery pizza, menerima pesanan graffiti, dan yang paling disukainya adalah partimenya yang baru yaitu menyanyi di salah satu kafe di kota– dan bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk dibawa pulang. Beruntung ia sempat mengikuti ujian kesetaraan, jadi dia bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak daripada sekedar menjadi buruh bangunan.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benaknya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya karena bayangkan saja dengan semua jam bekerjanya yang bahkan lebih sibuk dibanding pekerja kantor –jam bekerjanya mulai jam tujuh pagi sampai jam dua dini hari– bagaimana bisa dia mencuri waktu untuk melenggang ke bangku kuliah. Lagipula keungannya yang sekarang pun masih terbilang pas-pasan untuk menyekolahkan adiknya Jungnam dan Jungmin.

Tapi entah matahari sedang terbit dari arah yang berbeda hari ini, atau mungkin Tuhan sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik dan sedang tersenyum padanya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Seokjin datang ke rumahnya dan menawarkannya kuliah di Universitas Oasis tanpa biaya.

"… dan ada sedikit tunjangan biaya hidup juga untukmu. Jangan khawatir." Katanya menjelaskan. Jungkook masih dengan mulut menganga mendengarkan penuturan Seokjin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Setelah lima menit masih belum ada respon, Seokjin berdehem meminta perhatian. "Bagaimana?"

Ini seperti mimpi. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai kejatuhan rejeki seperti ini. "Kenapa aku?" balasnya kemudian. Sekarang pikirannya mulai bercabang-cabang. Sisi negatifnya, mungkin saja orang ini jahat dan menginginkan hal buruk sebagai gantinya, atau malah lebih parah, dia menginginkan Jungkook untuk dijual organnya dan semacamnya. Tapi bisa jadi dia seseorang yang memang dermawan dan memperhatihan orang-orang yang putus sekolah. Mungkin saja, kan?

Seokjin melihat ekspresi di wajah Jungkook yang berganti-ganti seperti sedang mengganti channel televisi. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan anak muda di depannya ini akibat tawarannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, maaf, Seokjin Ahjussi. Tempat itu jauh sekali dari sini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan adik-adikku. Dan lagi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kota ini. Aku bekerja di~"

"Aku tahu. Sudah dipersiapkan semuanya. Apartemen sudah disediakan dan kau boleh membawa adik-adikmu kesana."

"Ahjussi…"

"Aku belum setua itu, Jungkook." Balasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ah! Maksudku, Seokjin-ssi, aku rasa masih ada yang belum diceritakan padaku. Apa aku benar?" karena Jungkook merasa aneh ada orang yang tiba-tiba menawarkan hal seperti ini secara cuma-cuma. Seokjin pasti memiliki maksud terselubung dibalik ini, tapi semoga saja bukan hal yang terlalu buruk yang harus dilakukannya. Semoga saja.

Seokjin tersenyum. Senyuman yang bijak sekaligus menyenangkan. Mau tak mau Jungkook merasa sedikit lega melihat senyuman itu dan percaya apa yang akan dikatakannya, tidak akan jadi terlalu menakutkan. "Kau akan jadi mata,…" Dia menyentuh kepala Jungkok dengan satu tangan. "…telinga," sekarang tangannya yang lain menyentuh pundak Jungkook. "…dan kakiku." Seokjin menarik pundak Jungkook mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Kau mau kan, Jungkookie?"

*

Suara batuk Yoongi mengalahkan suara musik dari speaker kecil yang tersambung dengan laptop yang dipakai Jimin. Mau tak mau Jimin menekan tombol pause dan merengutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hyung, pergilah ke dokter! Ruangan ini sudah cukup tua. Dengan suara batukmu itu, ruangan ini bisa saja runtuh dalam dua menit, kau tahu?!" Jimin mendengus kesal sambil melepas kabel speaker dan menggantinya dengan kabel earphone.

Yoongi seakan tak peduli, terus menulis di kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tak beraturan lalu mengerang frustasi karena masih belum mendapat kepuasan dengan tulisannya. Dia senang menulis lirik lagu. Dan satu hal lagi, dia seorang perfeksionis. Moodnya juga berganti-ganti.

Jimin yang melihatnya cukup tanggap dan membiarkannya Yoongi dengan moodnya yang naik-turun seperti air raksa dalam thermometer. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka menggunakan earphone. Akan lebih baik ada speaker besar di ruangan ini, dan dia bisa bebas menari mengikuti hentakan lagu tanpa terganggu suara dari luar. Menari membuatnya merasa bebas. Membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan.

"Aku pulang."

Jimin tidak mendengar sapaan dari pintu. Karena itu orang itu berjalan menuju sofa di dekat jendela dan melepas earphone Jimin. "Aku pulang." Ulangnya lagi dengan tampang datar.

"OH! Kemari kau. Mana pesananku?" Jimin menarik paksa kedua kantung belanja itu dan memeriksa isinya. "Ramyon! Love it! Terima kasih, Hoseokku" Dia memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Hoseok lalu mengambil tiga ramyon mangkuk dari kantung dan membawanya pergi.

Hoseok mencebik lalu mencibir dibelakang. "Dasar pipi bakpau!" Dia melihat Yoongi terbatuk dengan suara mengerikan di sudut ruangan sambil meremukkan kertas-kertas di atas meja. "Yah! Kau perlu bantuan, kawan?"

Orang yang dipanggil sama sekali bergeming. Matanya terpaku pada bola kertas di hadapannya. "Kurasa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, maksudku selain gunung meletus itu?"

Akhirnya dia menoleh. Hoseok sempat berpikir Yoongi sedang naik pitam karena sesuatu dan sebentar lagi akan melemparkan apa saja ke arahku. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Matanya sayu menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Seorang Yoongi tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau- kau kenapa?"

Dia tidak membalas dan terus saja menatap ke lantai. Hoseok mendekatinya perlahan ingin mencaritahu. Setelah lebih dekat, ia tidak bertanya lagi karena semua jawabannya ada di atas meja, terpampang dengan jelas.

"Aigoo… Yoongi kita sedang patah hati." Hoseok menyembunyikan lidahnya menahan tawa. Kertas-kertas di atas meja seluruhnya dibuang Hoseok ke keranjang sampah dekat pintu.

Dari kantung belanja yang dibawanya, Hoseok mengambil tiga bungkus coklat bar dan memberikan dua diantara untuk Yoongi. "Coklat, mete, dan karamel. Sembilan puluh persen gula. Dua bungkus ini habis, dan kau pasti merasa lebih baik."

Yang tak disangkanya, Yoongi menurut dan membuka bungkus coklat pertama lalu menyantapnya rakus. Bahu dan kepalanya dilemaskan ke senderan kursi. "Kurasa aku memang butuh ini."

"Kalau kau mau cerita padaku, semuanya akan jauh lebih baik lagi, kau tahu?" Hoseok meyakinkan.

Yoongi meliriknya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Sae, dia meninggalkanku kemarin. Pacarnya menyeretnya pulang."

Mata Hoseok melebar terkejut. "Dia punya pacar?" Wanita sialan! Kalau begitu kenapa memberi harapan palsu pada Yoongi? Dia membatin. Yoongi mengangguk lesu. "Dan menurutku ini masih ada hubungannya dengan batukmu yang semakin parah." Ungkapnya sedikit kesal.

"Tidak- tidak juga. Aku saja yang bodoh. Dia meneleponku kemarin sore dan meminta kami bertemu di tempat biasa. Namjoon membawa mobil, jadi aku pergi naik bus. Dompet dan ponselku tertinggal, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Jadi aku pulang jalan kaki. Memang tidak jauh, tapi agak gerimis, jadi aku… yah, begitulah."

"Astaga, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Pantas saja. Dimana Namjoon?" Hoseok mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Terdengar ponselnya berdering dan ia langsung mengangkatnya. "Kau dimana? – oh – Cepat kembali, aku merindukanmu – Oh!"

Yoongi menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Kau mengolokku, ya? Memangnya kau harus mengatakan itu di depan orang yang sedang patah hati?"

"Ne!" Lalu Hoseok tergelak. "Itu supaya dia cepat datang. Biasanya dia mengerti aku sedang benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu kalau mengatakan kata mujarab itu." Tawanya lagi.

"Memangnya kau butuh apa?" Yoongi tersenyum mulai penasaran dengan kedua temannya ini.

Hoseok menunjuk pada Yoongi. "Kau yang butuh. Kita akan ke dokter begitu dia sampai. Katanya dalam sepuluh menit."

Pintu terbuka lagi. Kali ini Jimin masuk dengan membawa tiga tingkat mangkuk dengan harum ramyeon yang menyerebak ke seluruh ruangan. Mata Yoongi dan Hoseok cerah seketika dan langsung membantu Jimin membawakan mangkuk-mangkuk sterofoam itu.

"Kurasa ramyeon lebih mempan untuk orang yang sedang patah hati dibanding sembilan puluh persen gula. Iya, kan, hyung?"

"Makan saja dulu. Sepuluh menit lagi Namjoon datang dan kita harus menghilangkan jejak ramyeon dari ruangan ini."

"Arrgh! Kenapa juga aku tadi meneleponnya!"

Yoongi terkekeh dan menyambut sumpit yang diberikan Jimin lalu dengan senang hati menikmati ramyeonnya. Yoongi yang patah hati sudah lenyap.

*

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas di dekat kedua sisi pinggang. Jangan tanya apa dia gugup, karena jawabannya sudah pasti YA dengan huruf sebesar gedung kampus yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Mulai dari sini dia harus berjalan sendiri. Seokjin sudah berbaik hati mengantarkannya sampai gerbang dan langsung kembali. Katanya ada urusan penting. Masih tanda tanya juga baginya kenapa Seokjin ingin Jungkook merahasiakan identitasnya pada orang-orang di kampus ini.

Ia juga tidak boleh terlalu mencolok, bahkan kalau bisa sedatar mungkin pada setiap orang. Memangnya aku segitu pentingnya sampai bisa mencolok di muka umum? Pikirnya sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Sudah hampir jam dua. Jungkook bergegas mencari ruangan informasi untuk mengantarkan data dirinya. Ah, soal ini juga sedikit mengherankan. Seokjin benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Jungkook hanya tinggal melampirkan kartu identitasnya karena semua berkas sudah tersedia.

Untungnya tak lama kemudian Jungkook melihat seseorang duduk di bawah pohon memainkan ponsel. Dia berjalan lebih dekat ingin bertanya pada orang itu. Berkeliling tidak jelas seperti ini sudah pasti lebih merepotkan. Semoga saja orang ini membantu.

"Permisi~"

"Ah, hyung! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ikut. Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit."

"Sunbae-nim?" panggilnya ragu-ragu sambil menepuk bahu orang itu pelan. Dia menoleh setelah menekan tanda dua garis vertical di ponselnya. Aku menyapanya sekali lagi setelah dia melepas earphonennya.

Mata pria itu membulat. Dia pasti mengira orang yang memanggilnya adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya, sampai terkejut seperti ini. Setelah kekagetannya mereda baru Jungkook meneruskan. "Maaf mengganggumu, sunbae. Aku sedang mencari ruangan dosen, apa kau tahu?"

Dia menatap Jungkook dari rambut sampai ujung kaki. Merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu, Jungkook sampai berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat hal itu, pria dihadapannya malah terkekeh. "Ikut aku." Katanya singkat. Jungkook menurut dan mengikuti pria itu dari belakang, menjaga jarak.

Sudah pasti ruang dosen bukan disini. Sudah pasti ruang dosen tidak ada penjual rotinya. Sudah pasti ruang dosen tidak ada pantrynya. Sudah pasti ruang dosen tidak ada mesin penjual minuman otomatisnya. Sudah pasti Jungkook sedang dijebak.

"Hari ini panas sekali. Belikan aku cola dingin." Pria itu mengelus-elus lehernya seolah kerongkongannya benar-benar kering. Agh! Ingin sekali Jungkook menelan pria itu hidup-hidup.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia memasukkan koin dan menekan tombol di penunjuk kaleng berwarna merah tua dan hijau. Diambilnya kedua minuman itu dari bagian bawah dan menyodorkan kaleng minuman berwarna merah pada pria di depannya.

"OK, sekarang kau tinggal berjalan lurus dari sini. Ruang dosen ada di sebelah kiri dan pasti masih ramai. Kau akan langsung mengenalinya nanti. Ada tulisannya juga di depan pintu." Pria itu langsung merebut kaleng merah dari tangan Jungkook dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

Wah! Kalau saja dia bukan seniorku, sudah kuhajar sejak tadi! Batinnya kesal. Jungkook meninggalkan pria sial itu dibelakang tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia menganggapnya impas saja sudah syukur.

Ada beberapa orang berbicara dari ruangan paling ujung. Jungkook setengah berlari ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan papan kecil bertuliskan R. Dosen. Dan itu ada di ruangan sebelah kanan. Sekali lagi aku menggeram kesal. Untung saja senior tadi sudah pergi, atau bisa saja sepatu Jungkook sudah sampai ke kepala orang itu sekarang.

Pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka saat ia juga akan membukanya. Jungkook dan orang yang keluar dari pintu itu sama-sama terlompat karena terkejut. Jungkook langsung mengambil sikap membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Jungkook?"

"Eh?"

"Namamu Jeon Jungkook?"

"Ne." Jungkook kemudian membungkuk lagi memperkenalkan diri. "Aku mencari~"

"Kau mencariku. Aku tahu. Jin sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

Jungkook menghela napas sedikit lega. "Jadi anda Tuan Kim?" Pria di depannya mengangguk cepat lalu menarik Jungkook agak menjauh dari ruangan dosen.

Tuan Kim dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengobrol sambil berjalan. Tuan Kim bilang masih ada panggilan darurat dari atasan. "Jadi kau sudah bawa berkasnya?"

Tasnya dibuka dan langsung mengambil map hijau yang kemarin diberikan Seokjin. Ia meletakkan map itu di atas meja lalu menggesernya ke arah Tuan Kim. "Silahkan diperiksa, Tuan Kim."

Tapi Tuan Kim malah tertawa sebelum membuka berkas itu. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang tugasmu, kau hanya bisa bertanya padaku atau pada Jin. Selain itu, Jin sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak membahas tentang siapa koneksimu disini, kan?"

Ia mengangguk tegas. Jin sudah mengatakan semuanya. Tentang Tuan Kim dan Seokjin, mereka seolah tidak saling mengenal. "Apa ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan dan tidak boleh kulakukan, Tuan Kim?"

"Untuk sementara ini tidak ada. Tapi kau tetap harus hati-hati, Jungkook. Kau boleh merebut prestasi, tapi jangan biarkan dirimu jadi terlalu mencolok. Kau cukup melaporkan tugasmu setiap seminggu sekali pada Jin, tidak perlu setiap hari, kecuali kalau itu sesuatu yang mendesak."

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Kim."

Pria itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan siap untuk keluar sebelum Jungkook memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?"

"Memangnya disini memperbolehkan mahasiswanya berambut warna-warni?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, takut Tuan Kim tersinggung.

"Tidak apa. Pihak atasan kampus tidak melarang apapun kecuali perkelahian dan narkoba." Balasnya lugas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng cepat, tersenyum kikuk. Tuan Kim berbalik lalu menoleh lagi. "Oh, kau sudah melihat Kim Tae Hyung? Pantas saja kau bertanya seperti itu. Dia memang begitu. Setiap bulan warna rambutnya pasti selalu berganti. Tidak perlu dipedulikan."

Taehyung? Jungkook kemudian mengintip ke balik bahu Tuan Kim dan melihat pria yang mengusilinya tadi sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket di lapangan.

"Jungkook?"

"Ah! Ya, Tuan Kim. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi." Balas Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Tuan Kim berjalan cepat kembali ke ruangan dosen.

Kim Tae hyung

Namanya bagus. Sayang sekali sikapnya tidak.

*


	2. chapter 2

**With No One**

Tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan menjadi senior? Benar. Tentu saja senioritas, populer, dan tatapan memuja dari para junior. Semuanya menyenangkan. Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang menikmatinya sekarang. Apalagi mereka bukan mahasiswa biasa. Mereka senior yang tingkat kepopulerannya sampai di titik maksimal di kampus ini karena tampang yang rupawan dan prestasi mereka di berbagai bidang yang seringkali mengharumkan nama kampus. Tidak perlu menunggu valentine untuk mendapat camilan gratis dari para fansnya.

Pagi ini masih sama. Ketiga senior populer itu muncul di pintu utama, disusul Jimin dan Taehyung dibelakang mereka, langsung dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dari seisi kampus yang mungkin sudah datang sejak subuh hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan para idola kampusnya ini.

Sejak bergabung dengan mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung memang ikut populer. Taehyung belum lama ini menerima pernyataan cinta dan coklat dari salah satu mahasiswa baru jurusan seni rupa. Dia senang bukan main karena hal itu. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita perempuan itu bahwa dia sudah mengikuti Taehyung sejak sekolah menengah, entah kenapa bulu kuduknya langsung meremang dan otomatis menolak cintanya.

Jimin tak jauh berbeda. Dia mendapat banyak hadiah dan makanan. Sekalinya ia diminta bertemu oleh seorang perempuan, ternyata orang itu adalah seniornya. Awalnya dia tidak merasa terlalu masalah tentang hal itu, tapi setelah beberapa kali perempuan itu jalan dengannya, baru ia tahu kalau sebenarnya perempuan itu hanya memperalatnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan perkumpulan mereka. Apalagi karena perempuan itu menyukai Yoongi.

Mereka masih dikerubungi oleh para perempuan itu bahkan setelah lima menit. Taehyung yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar jeritan mereka, langsung berjalan menerobos paksa kerumunan, tidak peduli beberapa dari mereka mengaduh kesakitan. Jimin melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia mengambil dua bungkus coklat dari perempuan disampingnya –yang bahkan tidak sempat dilihatnya wajahnya– lalu pergi menyusul Taehyung sambil meminta maaf pada kerumunan itu minta diberi jalan.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku tadi. Untung saja belum terlambat." Bisik Jimin pada pria yang duduk disebelahnya. Tadi dia masuk tepat di detik-detik yang bersamaan dengan masuknya Mr. Danny. Dosen yang satu ini tidak pemarah, tapi segalanya akan dia urus melalui nilai. Tipe pendendam. Dia tidak akan bicara banyak untuk menasehati mahasiswa yang melakukan kesalahan, tapi nilai E yang akan kita temukan di laporan nilai nanti.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, tapi matanya tetap tertuju ke Mr. Danny. "Aku lihat kau menikmatinya, jadi kubiarkan saja." Balasnya enteng.

"Aku rasa ini bukan tentangku, tapi kau. Menurutku kau selalu terlihat risih di antara banyak perempuan." Jimin menyenggol bahu Taehyung pelan dengan sengaja. "Kau suka laki-laki, kan?"

Taehyung balas menatapnya galak lalu menggerakkan pena di tangannya ke depan mata Jimin seolah akan mencoloknya ke dalam dengan satu sentakan. Jimin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Setidaknya aku tahu kau tidak membantahnya, ujarnya dalam hati.

Dua jam berikutnya Mr. Danny beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Taehyung dan seisi kelas serempak menghembuskan napas lega. Tidak ada korban nilai E untuk hari ini. Jimin mengajaknya makan di café dekat kampus.

"Aku tahu kau tak ada kelas sampai jam sebelas. Ayolah, aku belum sarapan dan tidak ingin makan sendirian."

Tapi sekali lagi Taehyung menolak, beralasan ingin mengerjakan sesuatu di perpustakaan. Jimin tahu orang ini hanya mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. "Kau bisa tidur setelah kita makan. Aku yang traktir, bagaimana?"

Taehyung mendelik dan berpikir sejenak. "Daging. Aku mau daging. Jangan makan di café."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo berangkat!" Jimin menarik lengan Taehyung keluar kelas.

*

Tidak mencolok, tidak menarik perhatian, jadi.

Tidak mencolok, tidak menarik perhatian, jadi bayang-bayang.

Tidak mencolok, tidak menarik perhatian, jadi bayang-bayang…

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook merapalkan kata-kata itu dalam pikirannya. Mudah untuk dimengerti, tapi sulit sekali melakukannya. Kenyataan yang sedang terjadi, Jungkook adalah mahasiswa baru yang terlambat mendaftar dan hari ini otomatis jadi pusat perhatian karena status 'baru'nya.

Meski sudah berusaha mengikuti kata-kata Seokjin untuk tetap cuek dan datar, ada saja perempuan yang mengikutinya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sejak dia memperkenalkan diri di kelas pertama tadi.

Jungkook menyerah untuk tetap duduk di kelas itu. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah lapangan dan mengingat satu tempat yang menurutnya cukup tenang. Akhirnya ia memutar ke belakang tangga lalu berjalan ke arah barat. Ia menemukannya, pohon tua berdaun rimbun dan melebar melingkupi sekitarnya. Ia duduk di sana dan bersender ke batang pohon.

Disini cukup hangat karena sinar matahari yang terpapar ke wajahnya meskipun tidak banyak karena dihalang dedaunan, dan juga sejuk sekaligus karena angin sepoi menyapu ke arahnya. Kalau saja tidak ada kelas yang harus dihadirinya setengah jam lagi, Jungkook pasti sudah memilih untuk tidur siang di tempat ini.

Jungkook tengah menutup mata sambil makan roti ditangannya, menikmati waktu dua puluh menit yang tersisa, saat tiba-tiba suara berat yang tidak asing mengejutkannya. "Kau mau mencuri tempatku?"

Spontan Jungkook langsung membuka matanya. Tangan kiri yang jadi tumpuannya tergelincir, alhasil kepalanya juga ikut jatuh ke tanah. Tak lama tangannya digenggam oleh orang yang sudah mengejutkannya dan ditarik sampai ia kembali dalam posisi duduk.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Disana ada batu dan kepalamu bisa saja sudah berdarah-darah sekarang!"

"Tae- Taehyung sunbae?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya sementara mengintip ke bagian belakang kepala Jungkook. "Tidak ada darah. Kau masih hidup."

Matanya melebar dan Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat berusaha menahan tawa. Ekspresi orang dihadapannya ini sangat datar dan serius ketika mengatakan itu tadi, padahal dia kira Taehyung sedang bercanda.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendelik lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu namaku?" Jungkook menggangguk santai, karena dia sempat melihat keributan kecil di depan pintu masuk pagi tadi dan mendengar banyak orang menyebut nama Taehyung. Bisa dipastikannya, Taehyung cukup populer untuk tidak bertanya-tanya darimana Jungkook mengetahui namanya.

"Baiklah. Supaya adil, kau juga harus memberitahu namamu." Sambung Taehyung lagi.

"Eh?"

Dia mengambil posisi duduk di sisi berlawanan dengan Jungkook, di bawah pohon yang sama. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi aku juga harus tahu namamu. Lagipula kau sudah berusaha mencuri kamar VIP-ku." Katanya sambil mengelus-elus batang pohon di sampingnya.

Mau tak mau Jungkook tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu ini kamar VIP-mu, sunbae. Disini nyaman, jadi aku istirahat sebentar. Maaf." Ia kemudian berdiri dan langsung pergi.

"Aku, kan tidak mengusirnya…" gumam Taehyung seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke pohon.

Ia berencana tidur siang setelah kekenyangan makan daging. Jimin berjanji meneraktirnya makan, jadi ia memesan sampai dua porsi. Sekarang dia hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena perutnya penuh.

Samar-samar tercium bau vanilla di pohon tempat kepalanya bersandar. Taehyung mengira ada sampah makanan yang tertinggal di sekitar sini, matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling tapi hanya menemukan sampah dedaunan kering. Ia berusaha mengabaikan bau itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Belum lama ia memejamkan matanya, bau vanilla itu muncul lagi. Taehyung membuka mata dan menemukan anak baru itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Sunbae, sunbae!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

Jungkook mengatur napasnya beberapa saat baru bicara. "Sunbae, seseorang bernama Jimin mencarimu."

"Agh! Bukannya dia berjanji tidak akan menggangguku setelah menemaninya makan? Anak itu!"

"Bukan, bukan itu, sunbae. Aku tidak ingat namanya, err… Yoonji, atau Yoong Ki? Aku lupa namanya. Sunbae yang itu sedang dalam masalah."

"Yoongi hyung? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jungkook mengerutkan mata kirinya gemas. "Sunbae bisa langsung temui saja mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi tampang Jimin sunbae memang terlihat cemas." Ia membungkuk kemudian pergi lagi.

Sesuatu di saku celananya bergetar. Ponselnya. Oh, astaga dia bahkan baru sadar ada benda ini di sakunya. Taehyung langsung mencari kontak Jimin dan menghubunginya.

"Taehyung, kau dimana?" teriak Jimin di seberang telepon.

"Taman belakang sekolah. Ada apa dengan Yoongi hyung?" balasnya sedikit cemas. Tidak biasanya Yoongi yang mendapat masalah di kampus.

"Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung… Oh, Tuhan! Cepatlah ke aula." Tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung menutup sambungan sepihak meninggalkan Taehyung yang semakin cemas. Sekarang ia sedang mengira-ngira apa yang sedang diperdebatkan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Kakinya melaju cepat berbalik ke tangga, naik ke lantai atas. Aula.

Sementara di aula, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok tengah duduk santai di kursi penonton. Panitia tengah melakukan persiapan panggung dan aula dilakukan oleh anak-anak jurusan tata panggung. Setiap akhir bulan, mahasiswa jurusan seni dan sastra unjuk kebolehan mereka disini, tapi mahasiswa jurusan lain yang punya talenta juga diperbolehkan unjuk gigi. Ketiga senior populer ini akan mengisi acara puncak bulan ini dengan keahlian mereka di bidang hiphop.

"Jadi aku berlarian kesini hanya untuk melihat latihan kalian?" Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya merasa kesal karena sudah dikelabui. Orang yang mengelabuinya juga tidak terlihat dimanapun. Ia ingin sekali mencekik leher orang itu.

Namjoon tergelak melihat raut muka Taehyung yang sudah mirip badai Katrina. Ia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya, menyuruh Taehyung duduk disitu. "Bukan kami yang menyuruhnya. Tapi kami senang kau datang."

"Kalau kau mencari tersangkanya," Yoongi menunjuk ke pintu masuk sebelah kiri aula. "… mereka ada disana."

Spontan mereka semua mengekor Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang ditunjuk. Jimin masuk ke aula dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seseorang ikut berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Taehyung tersenyum jahat. Dua lalat dalam sekali tepuk!

Itu adalah anak baru yang tadi menipunya juga. Bisa jadi anak baru itu memang suruhan Jimin. Padahal tadi Taehyung berencana akan mencarinya juga. Sekarang dia bisa menghajar dua orang ini sekaligus di waktu yang sama.

"Wah, Taehyung! Ayo duduk." Seru Jimin dengan polosnya. Taehyung tak menjawab, dia melihat ke mata Jimin dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'awas saja kau nanti!'.

Seolah tak merasa bersalah, Jimin balas tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok. "Hyung, ini teman baruku."

Karena ketiga orang dihadapannya melihat ke arahnya, anak baru itu buru-buru membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Jeon Jungkook, jurusan seni."

"Kau anak seni? Aku yakin belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di aula." Ujar Namjoon.

"Anak baru." Sahut Taehyung tanpa sadar. Yang lainnya menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Oh, kau sudah pernah bertemu Kookie? Bagus kalau begitu." Celoteh Jimin riang.

"Kau sendiri sudah mengenalnya sejak kapan?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

Jimin terkekeh sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Aku melihatnya tadi pagi. Kookie tinggal di apartemen 105."

Sontak mereka ber-aah ria. Taehyung melotot ke arah si anak baru, tidak menyangka orang itu yang sekarang jadi tetangganya.

"Kookie, ini hyung yang menempati apartemen 103," Jimin menunjuk Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian. "Lalu Namjoon hyung di apartemen 102." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Namjoon. "Kami, -aku dan Taehyung– yang mengisi 104."

Jungkook tersenyum cerah, sekali lagi membungkuk pada para seniornya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantunnya, sunbae semuanya. Aku tetangga kalian yang baru."

"Ya, datang saja ke tempatku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku." Namjoon balas tersenyum bijak.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Kelasku mulai sepuluh menit lagi." Jungkook hendak membungkuk, tapi Jimin menahannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Bisa saja kau tersesat. Aku sudah janji akan mengantarmu waktu menculikmu tadi, kan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu, sunbae. Aku sudah keliling kampus kemarin sore, jadi aku sudah tahu sedikit. Jangan khawatir. Terima kasih, sunbae." Jungkook buru-buru membungkuk dan kabur dari sana.

Seperginya Jungkook, barulah Taehyung memiting leher Jimin dengan lengannya sampai terbatuk-batuk. "Kau senang sekali mengerjaiku, ya?!"

Bukannya mu, Namjoon cs malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan dua orang didepan mereka seolah pertengkaran Taehyung dan Jimin sudah jadi makanan ringan mereka setiap hari. Jimin sampai berteriak minta ampun dan meminta pertolongan, tapi mereka terus saja mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Bagus sekali dia tetangga kita, jadi aku bisa mencekiknya nanti."

"Kenapa kau mau mencekiknya? Lepaskan aku! Maaf, maaf!"

"Kalian berkomplot menipuku! Kau tidak tahu aku sampai berlari seperti orang gila karena kupikir dua orang ini berkelahi!"

Jimin tergelak lagi membuat Taehyung makin murka dan kembali memiting lehernya. "Maaf, maaf! Tapi Jungkook memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku kebetulan bertemu dia di depan tangga. Karena kubilang aku mencari orang idiot bernama Taehyung, dia bilang dia tahu dimana kau berada. Jadi sekalian saja kusuruh dia yang mencarimu dengan alasan itu."

"Kau mempermainkannya! Dasar orang sial! Mati saja kau!" Taehyung menekuk lengannya memiting leher Jimin lebih kuat sampai orang itu minta ampun.

*

Jungkook berlari ke kelasnya. Sekarang ia menyesali pertemuannya dengan Jimin tadi pagi dan menyesal sudah dengan bodohnya mengikuti kemauan Jimin memanggil Taehyung di taman belakang. Taehyung terlihat kesal dan memelototinya tadi. Karena itu dia buru-buru keluar dari sana.

"Gagal sudah aku jadi bagian dari bayang-bayang di sekolah ini." Jungkook bergumam sambil mengambil napas dan duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Dia tahu orang-orang yang tadi ditemuinya adalah senior-senior populer yang tadi pagi menimbulkan keributan. Ia harus menghindar dan tidak boleh jadi bagian dari mereka kalau mau tetap 'tak terlihat'.

Tapi bagaimana bisa aku bertahan empat tahun tanpa teman?


	3. chapter 3

**Missing Him**

"Hyung! Lama tidak bertemu, aku rindu padamu." Jimin memeluk tamunya hangat lalu mempersilakannya masuk.

Orang itu menyodorkan kantung plastic besar dengan logo sebuah restoran terkenal. "Aku dengar kalian punya tetangga baru. Kenapa kalian tidak menyambutnya dengan cara yang benar?"

Jimin mengerti dan langsung menyisihkan kotak makanan itu ke atas meja. "Hyung tahu dari mana?" Tapi setelah beberapa detik dia langsung menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Pasti dari Namjoon hyung. Uh, kalian masih bersama, ya? Aku jadi iri."

Orang itu tersenyum membenarkan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Mereka semua dimana? Apartemen mereka kosong."

"Namjoon hyung dan yang lainnya pergi entah kemana. Taehyung di kamar. Semenjak hyung membelikan dia benda sial itu, Taehyung jadi lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar dan main game. Aku jadi kesepian." Rengeknya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sering mengoceh. Telingaku sampai sakit. Bukan karena benda yang kau bilang sial itu." Taehyung sudah muncul di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi. "Apa kabarmu, Jin hyung?" Ia langsung mendekati tamu mereka itu dan memeluknya.

Jin balas memeluknya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tadinya aku mau beli makanan. Tapi karena ada…" Ia melirik kantung plastik di atas meja. "Jadi, sepertinya tidak perlu, ya kan, Jimin-ah?"

Dengan cepat Jimin langsung merebut kantung plastik itu. "Kita tunggu hyung yang lain dulu. Aku akan panggil Kookie-ku." Katanya riang lalu membawa kantung plastic itu ke dapur.

"Kookie-ku katanya? Huh! Dia gila." Cibir Taehyung. "Hyung, kau menginap?" tanyanya semangat.

Jin memeriksa jadwal di note ponselnya. Mukanya langsung murung begitu ia mengecek tanggal hari ini. "Kurasa tidak. Aku harus ke suatu tempat nanti malam." Taehyung ikut menekuk mukanya. "Kelihatannya kalian sudah akrab dengan tetangga baru ini."

"Dia sudah dua kali menggangguku tidur, lalu kemarin dia juga mengerjaiku –meskipun pada akhirnya aku tahu dia tidak salah– tapi aku memang tidak menyukainya sejak awal."

"Kau memang tidak menyukai siapapun, Taehyung." Ledek Jin lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau jarang kesini, hyung? Namjoon selalu uring-uringan semenjak kau pergi. Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?"

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Jimin langsung berlari dari dapur ke depan. Bau vanilla langsung tercium begitu pintu terbuka. Taehyung yang mengingat bau ini spontan memutar kepala, melihat ke pintu. Seperti yang ia duga, anak baru itu yang datang.

"Agh! Dia benar-benar mengundang anak baru itu datang." Taehyung bergumam kecil. Jin yang melihat Taehyung tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan anak baru itu malah tersenyum geli. Bukan Jimin, tapi aku, katanya dalam hati.

Jimin terkejut Jungkook datang ke apartemennya, karena ia baru saja akan pergi ke tempat Jungkook setelah ia selesai memanaskan sup yang dibawa Jin. "Kookie? Aku baru saja akan ke tempatmu. Ayo masuk."

"A-aku ingin memberikan ini, sunbae." Jungkook menyodorkan kotak besar yang dipegangnya.

Mata Jimin seketika berbinar tapi redup lagi begitu melihat isi kotak tersebut. Dietnya akan hancur berantakan karena makanan yang dibawa Jin dan Jungkook. "Kau baik sekali. Terima kasih." Ia membawa Jungkook masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ini yang namanya Jungkook?" Jin menggeser duduknya agar Jungkook bisa duduk juga.

"Ne, ahjussi. Aku Jeon Jungkook, yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah." Ia membungkuk sopan di depan Seokjin. Ada kilatan di mata Seokjin yang seolah mengisyaratkan kalimat 'Actingmu lumayan' untuknya.

Lain dengan Jin dan Jimin yang sepertinya langsung menyukai Jungkook, Taehyung memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian ke ponsel di tangannya karena tidak begitu suka kehadiran anak itu. Ia langsung menghubungi Namjoon dan yang lainnya, memberitahu kedatangan Jin.

Hanya berselang sepuluh menit kemudian, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok sudah masuk ke apartemen Taehyung dan Jimin dengan wajah kusam dan penuh keringat. Mereka langsung ke meja makan dimana Jin sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang mereka. Jungkook juga ada disana membantu Jin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon langsung menyeret Jin ke dapur dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya begitu ia melihat kejadian itu. Ia menoleh ke Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sama-sama terkikik geli.

"Aku paham mereka saling rindu, tapi kami hampir ditinggal pergi begitu ia mendengar kabar bahwa Jin hyung datang. Aku kelelahan mengejar mobil." Yoongi yang angkat bicara sambil menarik kursi di meja makan.

Jimin mendorong lagi kursi itu dan menyuruhnya pergi mandi sebelum mulai makan. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tetap menurut. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah meminjam handuk Jimin.

"Memangnya kalian dari mana?" Taehyung memberikan handuk baru untuk Hoseok, menyuruhnya mandi juga setelah Yoongi.

"Main basket." Hoseok menerima handuk itu lalu ganti melihat ke Jungkook. "Kau kenapa, Jungkook?" Ia terkekeh melihat wajah ketakutan Jungkoook.

Ragu-ragu ia menjawab, "I-itu, mereka kenapa?" dan langsung disambut tawa dari para seniornya. "Sunbae, mereka berkelahi, ya?"

"Tidak. Jangan takut. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pergi ke sana untuk menghentikan mereka." Balas Jimin lalu kembali tergelak. "Ayo duduk, Kookie."

Jungkook masih tidak mengerti. Matanya terus saja memperhatikan kain hitam yang jadi pembatas di area dapur dengan meja makan. Karena tidak terdengar suara apapun, ia jadi yakin tidak terjadi pertengkaran disana.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka semua sudah selesai makan siang dan tengah dihidangkan kue yang dibawa Jungkook.

"Woah, ini enak sekali. Kau beli dimana, Kookie?" Jimin yang mengambil potongan pertama. Ia memotong lagi beberapa bagian dan memberikannya pada mereka semua.

Jungkook tersenyum malu sebelum menjawab, "Aku membuatnya sendiri. Maaf kalau sedikit berbeda dengan buatan toko."

"Kau bercanda? Ini enak sekali. Kau belajar dari mana?" sahut Yoongi ikut memujinya.

"Aku pernah paruh waktu sebagai baker." Katanya santai. Tapi setelah itu ia melihat Jin menatapnya terkejut kemudian menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Mahasiswa Oasis yang tinggal di apartemen cukup elit, bekerja paruh waktu sebagai baker, pastinya sesuatu yang dianggap mustahil.

"Pantas saja." Mata Jimin melebar menatap Jungkook kagum, sama sekali tidak curiga.

Hampir saja ia bernapas lega, tapi setelah melihat kekiri, ia menemukan pandangan curiga itu, dari Taehyung. Ia melarikan matanya ke kue di depannya menghindari tatapan pria itu.

Jin berdeham pelan lalu mengambil alih. "Kau hobi memasak juga?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu roti kering, meskipun sekarang aku sedikit penasaran cara membuat sup ini." Jungkook menunjuk mangkuk kosong bekas supnya.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada ahlinya langsung kalau begitu. Kebetulan dia datang hari ini." balas Namjoon sambil menyenggol bahu Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook jelas melihat tangan mereka bertautan sekarang.

Ada perasaan menggelitik di perutnya ketika melihat kedekatan Jin dan Namjoon. Ia sendiri merasa terkejut karena munculnya perasaan ini. Pada akhirnya ia menganggap bahwa ia terganggu karena Jin dan Namjoon terlihat mesra padahal mereka sama-sama pria.

"Sudah, jangan perhatikan mereka. Jin dan Namjoon bisa jadi sangat menjijikkan kalau sedang bersama seperti ini." Jimin mengelus-elus perutnya terlihat khawatir. "Kookie, kalau beratku naik besok, aku akan menyalahkanmu."

"Kau diet, sunbae?" Jimin mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura terlihat sedih, padahal dia sendiri yang menikmati kue itu sampai lupa berapa potong yang sudah ia makan.

Pria yang duduk di sebelah Jimin, Yoongi, menyuapkan satu potong kue itu lagi pada Jimin. "Aku lebih suka pipimu bulat seperti ini." kata Yoongi datar, tapi matanya berkilat senang karena Jimin menerima suapan kuenya.

Sekali lagi kening Jungkook berkerut tajam karena menangkap keanehan yang terjadi disini. Ia merasakan aura cinta ada dimana-mana.

*

"Terima kasih mau berkunjung, Kookie. Lain kali kami boleh ke tempatmu, kan?" Jimin tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Jungkook menunggu jawabannya. Dia terlihat kikuk sejak melihat Namjoon dan Jin bermesraan di meja makan.

"Ne, sunbae. Tentu saja." Lalu ia membungkuk sebelum pergi ke apartmennya sendiri.

Jimin menutup pintu dan kembali ke dapur membantu Jin membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor. Tapi belum sampai dia kesana, terdengar suara Jin dan Namjoon yang berbisik satu sama lain dari arah dapur.

"Eih, kenapa tidak sekalian saja bawa Jin hyung ke apartemenmu, hyung?! Kalian menjijikkan. Jangan bermesraan di dapurku!" protesnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jin dan Namjoon keluar dari sana saling berangkulan memamerkannya langsung ke mata Jimin. "Ide bagus, chimchim. Kami pergi dulu." Namjoon kemudian menarik Jin yang terkekeh melihat reaksi Jimin, keluar dari apartemen 104.

"Aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana. Tapi semoga saja Jin hyung tidak lupa dengan jadwalnya malam ini." Taehyung menatap note di ponsel Jin yang tertinggal di atas meja.

Dari ruang makan, Jimin menjawab sambil membereskan meja. "Feelingku mengatakan Jin hyung akan membatalkan semua janjinya hari ini." Lalu Hoseok dan Yoongi yang menonton televisi di ruang tengah ikut tergelak.

"Cepatlah dewasa dan kalian akan mengerti sendiri apa yang sedang mereka rasakan sekarang." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Aku sudah dewasa, hyung."

"Kalau kau memang dewasa, lalu kenapa kau makan kue itu?" Sahut Jimin lagi. Ia sudah selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya dan ikut duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Taehyung melirik kue yang dimakannya. "Apa hubungannya? Kalian juga makan kue ini, kan?"

Bantal kecil dari sofa seketika jadi senjata yang digunakan Jimin untuk memukul kepala Taehyung. "Tadi kau bilang tidak mau makan kue itu dengan alasan kuenya tidak enak tepat di depan mata orang yang sudah susah payah membuatkannya. Tapi sekarang kau malah menikmatinya tanpa merasa bersalah."

"Kuenya enak, kalau tidak ada dia disini."

"Tapi tingkahmu yang seperti itu kekanakan sekali! Dan kau sebut dirimu dewasa?"

"Aku tidak suka dia, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh suka kuenya, kan?"

Sekali lagi Jimin memukul kepala Tehyung dengan bantal. "Wah! Anak ini belum mengerti juga. Kau ini minta dibunuh, ya?" Alhasil Jimin dan Taehyung saling memukul kepala masing-masing dengan bantal. Yoongi dan Hoseok sampai melerai mereka dan menyuruh mereka duduk tenang.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Dia itu orang baru." Kata Taehyung lagi setelah mereka lebih tenang.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak menyukainya. Kookie itu imut. Kalian lihat ekspresinya tadi saat melihat Namjoon dan Jin hyung? Hah… mukanya sampai memerah lucu sekali, aku ingin menyubit pipinya itu." Taehyung kemudian mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan pandangan ke acara televisi. Hoseok mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan Jimin. Sementara Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tak suka.

*

Kamar Namjoon tersusun rapi tidak seperti biasanya. Jin memandang ke sekelilingnya, merasa senang bisa ada di tempat ini lagi. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar yang lain.

"Ada apa dengan kamarku?" Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri Jin. "Kau membawa seseorang tidur disini? Dia meninggalkannya berantakan! Agh! Aku tidak suka ini." Jin memang pernah tinggal disini selama ia masih mahasiswa. Dia orang yang cukup telaten mengenai kebersihan dan tidak suka melihat sesuatu yang kotor atau berantakan.

"Kau tidak suka kamarmu dimasuki orang lain atau tidak suka karena aku meninggalkannya berantakan?" Balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Jin menoleh dan merasa kesal karena Namjoon bersikap biasa saja. "Keduanya." Ia menjawab ketus.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang. Jin mematung. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar sejak kau pergi. Yoongi bilang aku sudah mirip zombie karena tidak tidur berhari-hari. Seminggu berikutnya aku baru menemukan cara agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dengan tidur di kamarmu. Tapi tadi pagi aku lupa membereskannya."

Bibirnya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Namjoon. Ia menggenggam tangan Namjoon yang menggantung di pinggangnya. "Maaf." Katanya tulus.

"Hanya 'maaf', ya?" Namjoon memutar badan Jin dalam satu sentakan lalu menyeringai. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin tidur sendirian malam ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pelan-pelan Jin tersenyum mengerti lalu mengangguk.

*


	4. chapter 4

**New Task**

"Kuliahmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ne."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Ini sudah seminggu. Kau tidak mengalami masalah?"

"Awalnya sulit karena mereka selalu bertanya banyak hal. Siapa ayahku, apa pekerjaannya. Mereka pikir aku anak orang kaya jadi banyak yang mengira-ngira perusahaan apa yang dimiliki keluarga bernama Jeon. Aku sampai tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa dengan semua ocehan mereka." Jin ikut tersenyum mendengar Jungkook bercerita.

Jin mengangkat cangkir, menikmati aromanya sesaat lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Ia dan Jungkook bertemu di sebuah café yang cukup jauh dari apartemen, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka. Ini adalah waktunya Jungkook untuk memberi laporan pertamanya.

Buku bersampul biru yang cukup tebal disodorkan ke arah Jin. Di halaman pertama, tertulis beberapa nama yang cukup dikenalnya. "Wah, baru minggu pertama kau sudah dapat banyak. Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilihmu."

"Maaf karena datanya belum sempurna. Aku akan mencari lebih detil tentang mereka, Seokjin-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja dengan tugasmu. Empat tahun itu waktu yang panjang, Jungkook. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu." Jin mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook. "Setelah memikirkan banyak hal, kurasa ada baiknya kita merubah rencana yang sudah kita susun sebelumnya."

Pria muda dihadapannya menoleh kaget. "Diganti?"

"Kurasa, akan lebih baik kalau kau melakukannya senormal mungkin. Kalau kau punya banyak teman, kau bisa lebih cepat mendapat informasi. Menurutmu bagaimana?" ia menoleh pada Jungkook meminta pendapat.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Jungkook manggut-manggut lalu menyesap minumannya. "Ne. Kau benar. Jadi, aku sudah boleh bergaul sekarang?" Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah, selama ini kau menahan diri, ya?" Jungkook terkekeh. "Di sisi lain, aku juga memikirkan tentangmu. Kupikir mana mungkin kau bisa betah tidak berteman dengan siapapun selama empat tahun. Sekarang yang penting tetap jaga jarak. Kau ingat?"

"Siap!" Jungkook tersenyum selebar mungkin, lalu tiba-tiba mendesah keras. "Argh, biar bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya, tugas ini masih tidak seimbang dengan semua imbalan yang kudapat."

"Kenapa? Kurang? Kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan saja, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Justru semuanya terlalu berlebihan. Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu, Seokjin-ssi. Aku akan melakukannya." Ia menyesap milkshakenya lagi, lalu matanya melebar menatap gelasnya sendiri. "Oh! Dan ini, ini, kau juga sudah mentraktirku makan dan minum lagi."

Melihat kesungguhan Jungkook, mau tak mau Jin tertawa. "Kau ini polos sekali." Jin mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook gemas. Orang lain pasti akan dengan senang hati memerasnya lebih banyak kalau sudah mendengar tawaran seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung tidak menyukai anak ini padahal Namjoon dan yang lainnya terlihat akrab dengan Jungkook.

"Baiklah, aku ada tugas lain untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mau kau menjaga adikku. Bertemanlah dengannya."

"OH?! Seokjin-ssi, kau punya adik juga di kampus itu? Siapa namanya? Aku akan mencarinya sesegera mungkin."

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Dia adikku."

*

Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Konsentrasi belajarnya langsung lenyap begitu ia mengingat perkataan Seokjin kemarin. Sekarang ia menyesali permintaannya untuk mengajukan tugas lebih padanya. Ia juga tidak tega minta membatalkan tugas itu.

Kenapa harus Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? Kenapa tidak Kim yang lain saja? Tadinya ia sudah senang mendengar perubahan rencana mereka, tapi semuanya rusak karena tugas untuk menjaga adiknya Seokjin ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikirnya gemas. Hanya melihat orang itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa buruk. Karena itulah ia selama seminggu ini berangkat ke kampus lebih cepat, menghindar dari 'pertemuan tidak sengaja' yang bisa saja terjadi di depan apartemen.

Dari apa yang dilihatnya, Taehyung sepertinya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika kebetulan mereka berpapasan, Taehyung akan berjalan terus tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang menyapanya sopan.

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari pintu depan. Jungkook langsung beranjak dari meja belajar untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya malam-malam begini. Seokjin tidak mungkin datang terang-terangan seperti ini. Mungkin Jimin? Dia memang mengabaikan beberapa pesan dari pria itu sejam yang lalu.

"Taehyung sunbae!" serunya kaget saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Jungkook tersadar dari kekagetannya dan langsung mempersilakan orang itu masuk. Memangnya dia bisa mengusirnya?

Lama Taehyung terdiam di sofa. Jungkook yang merasa canggung langsung menawarkannya minuman. Ia pergi ke dapur menyiapkan minuman dan camilan yang ada di dapurnya.

Segelas coklat panas dan roti lapis dihidangkan berjejer di atas meja. Jungkook ikut duduk di sofa membawa piring berisi roti lapis miliknya. Taehyung terlihat kesulitan memulai percakapan, jadi ia berinisiatif membuka obrolan. "Kau bisa makan rotinya, sunbae. Yang ini buatan toko, sudah pasti lebih enak dibanding yang sebelumnya." Guraunya.

Alih-alih tertawa, Taehyung malah tampak makin kaku. "Kau sedang ada masalah, sunbae-nim?"

Matanya mendelik, seolah baru tersadar. Rupanya sejak tadi pria itu sedang melamun. Jungkook mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia mengambil roti itu dan melahapnya. "Yang kemarin itu enak. Jauh lebih enak dari roti ini. Maaf karena mengatai kue buatanmu dengan buruk."

Jungkook tertawa. "Tidak. Yang kemarin itu memang buruk. Alat disini tidak seperti yang ada di toko dulu dan aku sedikit canggung memakainya, jadi aku sudah yakin rasanya memang akan jadi sangat berbeda. Kalian menerimanya saja, aku sudah senang."

"Tapi kue itu memang enak. Masakan Jin hyung juga enak. Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua punya tangan seperti itu?" balas Taehyung lebih santai. Wajahnya juga tidak sekaku tadi.

Pipinya bersemu merah, senang karena Taehyung memujinya walaupun dia tidak begitu yakin apakah pujian itu tulus atau tidak. "Kau berlebihan, sunbae. Tapi terima kasih."

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat, lalu Taehyung berujar, "Jimin pergi. Hyung yang lain juga sedang tidak ada di apartemennya. Kau keberatan kalau aku disini dulu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kita ini tetangga, sunbae, jangan sekaku itu." Sahutnya berusaha mencairkan balok es di tengah-tengah mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum lega. Ia mengunyah gigitan terakhir rotinya sebelum menenggak habis minumannya. Jungkook yang bisa merasakan ada aura makhluk kelaparan dari radius dua ratus meter langsung tahu bahwa Taehyung benar-benar-sangat-sangat kelaparan. Wajahnya pucat dan lemas.

"Aku belum makan malam." Ia pura-pura bergumam dan mengelus perutnya. "AH! Sunbae, aku punya ramyeon. Kau mau?" Dan seketika mata Taehyung berkilat bahagia. Jungkook merasa sedikit kasihan sekaligus geli dengan reaksi Taehyung.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berkutat dengan panci dan daun bawang berikut dua bungkus ramyeon yang akan mereka masak.

"Wah, bau kenikmatan!" seru Taehyung sambil menciumi uap dari dalam panci. "Kau punya telur?"

Jungkook memeriksa lemari pendinginnya dan menyesal karena lupa membeli persediaan telur. "Tidak ada. Aku lupa beli." Lalu ia memeriksa bagian bawah dan mendapat bungkusan bulat kecoklatan. "Ada sosis, bagaimana?"

"Kimchi?"

Ia memeriksa sekali lagi dan tidak menemukan kimchi dimanapun. Jungkook menggeleng sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku baru sadar benda ini sudah benar-benar kosong. Kurasa aku harus belanja besok."

"Ya sudah, kemarilah. Ramyeonnya sudah matang." Taehyung membuka penutup panci dan menciumi bau uap yang menguar lagi. Jungkook buru-buru mengambil sosis dan mangkuk. Ia memberikan mangkuk itu untuk Taehyung lalu sosisnya dibagi satu-satu.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

Yang ditanya malah tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya lalu mengambil penutup panci. "Aku pakai ini." katanya penuh kebanggaan seolah tutup panci itu istimewa. Taehyung ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan kelinci di depannya. Mereka makan sambil mengobrol santai, seolah lupa dengan dinding tebal yang mereka bangun sendiri di antara mereka selama seminggu ini. Jungkook juga melupakan pertanyaan yang sempat berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Kenapa dia ke tempatku?

Di sela-sela menikmati makanan mereka, barulah pertanyaan itu terjawab. "Jujur saja, sebenarnya kemarin Jimin sudah memberitahukan password baru yang dibuatnya untuk apartemen kami, tapi aku lupa. Itulah kenapa aku menunggunya sekarang. Sialnya, dompet dan ponselku tertinggal di dalam."

Setelah diam lama mendengar pengakuan Taehyung, tiba-tiba Jungkook meletakkan tutup pancinya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Alih-alih kesal ataupun marah, Taehyung juga ikut tertawa bersamanya, merasa konyol dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

*

Jimin mengetik-ngetik di ponselnya terlihat cemas. Ini sudah jam satu pagi dan Taehyung masih belum pulang juga. Sebelumnya Taehyung tidak pernah pulang sebelum jam sebelas. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu.

"Sunbae?" Jimin melonjak kaget karena kedatangan tiba-tiba tetangga sebelahnya, Jungkook. Untung saja kursi ini memiliki kaki lebar dan sandaran kepala jadi ia tidak akan jatuh.

Ia menyuruh Jungkook duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan anak itu menurut. "Kenapa kau berkeliaran sudah larut begini?"

"Aku kekenyangan dan tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri, kenapa duduk lemas di beranda seperti ini, sunbae?"

Jimin mendesah, sekali lagi merasa khawatir. "Aku sedang menunggu Taehyung. Dia tidak pernah pulang terlambat sebe~"

"Taehyung sunbae? Dia di tempatku." Potong Jungkook.

"Apa?!"

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengulangi kata-katanya, meyakinkan Jimin. Ia kemudian membawa Jimin ke apartemennya. Ternyata benar Taehyung ada disana. Ia sudah cemas seperti orang gila dan anak bengal itu malah dengan santainya tidur di sofa.

Dengan kasar, Jimin menarik telinga Taehyung. Tapi bukannya terbangun, pria itu malah menepis tangan Jimin dan menggelung tubuhnya ke arah yang lain. Tidurnya pasti sudah nyenyak sekali.

"Tadi dia menunggumu pulang, sunbae. Katanya dia lupa password kamar kalian, jadi Taehyung sunbae datang kesini." Kata Jungkook menjelaskan.

Merasa putus asa setelah berkali-kali membangunkan Taehyung, akhirnya Jimin membiarkan pria itu tidur disana. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Kookie."

Jungkook membungkuk balas mengucapkan salam dan menutup pintu. Entah kenapa sekarang ia jadi mengantuk. Ia mengeluarkan selimut dari lemari lalu membalutkannya pada Taehyung yang terlelap di sofa ruang tamu.

*

Hoseok tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur kedua temannya ini. Di sebelah kiri, Namjoon terlihat sangat lesu dan belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali sejak pesanan mereka datang. Di sisi lain Yoongi juga tak jauh berbeda, ia hanya memilin, memainkan sumpit pada mie hitam di atas piring. Kalau saja Hoseok bisa membaca aura, ia pasti sudah menangkap warna hitam pekat yang berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka.

Sementara dia sendiri sedang dalam masa yang sulit, mana mungkin terpikir olehnya untuk menghibur orang lain. Pikirannya kalut semenjak gadis yang disukainya, Haruna, kembali ke rumahnya di Kyoto tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa. Hoseok yakin latihan mereka akan sangat kacau hari ini.

Dia membuang napas kasar. "Hyung, sebaiknya kita makan. Pikiran kita boleh kosong, tapi perut kita tidak. Ayo makan, makan." Hoseok menepuk bahu Yoongi dan Namjoon bersamaan berusaha membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

Dengan enggan, Namjoon mengangkat sumpitnya lalu makan pelan-pelan. Ia tidak henti-hentinya minum, membantunya menenggak makanan di tenggorokan. Setelah enam suapan, dia meletakkan sendok lalu minum segelas air dalam sekali teguk. Belakangan baru aku sadar gelas ukuran mini itu bukan berisi air biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hoseok menatapnya khawatir. Pandangan matanya tak lagi fokus.

Setelah meletakkan sumpit, Yoongi menjentikkan jari di depan mata Namjoon untuk memastikan. "Kau peminum yang payah." Ia kemudian berjalan ke sisi Namjoon lalu membantu pria itu berdiri. "Hoseok, bantu aku. Kita pulang."

Mereka kemudian membantu Namjoon, memapahnya ke mobil lalu membaringkannya di kursi belakang. Hoseok yang menyetir karena ia tidak bisa yakin Yoongi bisa membawa mereka dengan selamat sampai apartemen dalam keadaan yang sama galaunya dengan Namjoon.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan di depan, Hoseok bertanya, "Apa kau tahu ada apa dengan orang ini?" Yoongi mengerjap kaget, pertanda bahwa ia melamun lagi. "Dan ada apa juga denganmu? Kau masih memikirkan wanita itu?"

"Kurasa ini karena Jin hyung. Dia tidak bisa datang di acara itu, dan mereka bertengkar. Dan aku- jangan pedulikan aku. Ini bukan tentang wanita yang kau pikirkan itu." bahkan bukan tentang wanita, tambahnya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi Hoseok mendesah panjang tidak sabar. "Ayolah, kita bukannya berteman satu dua hari tapi sudah bertahun-tahun. Kenapa kalian masih enggan bercerita tentang masalah kalian? Siapa yang tahu, kita mungkin bisa memecahkannya bersama."

Keheningan jadi terasa menyesakkan di dalam mobil. Hoseok tidak lagi mau berkata-kata sedangkan Yoongi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yang terdengar tinggal deru mobil dan dengkuran halus dari kursi belakang.

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen, Hoseok sempat melihat mobil biru metalik yang diingatnya mirip seperti milik Jin. Ada poster kecil bergambar Mario Bross di kaca belakang, dan ia jadi yakin bahwa itu benar mobil Jin. Ketika dilihatnya mobil itu sudah menghilang dari halaman parkir, Hoseok langsung menghubungi pemilik mobil itu dengan ponselnya.

"Kembali, Hyung. Namjoon sakit." Katanya singkat sebelum langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

*

Jungkook dan Jimin tengah membicarakan tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dilakukan di kampus sambil bersantai di depan saat tiba-tiba dari tangga Hoseok dan Yoongi muncul sambil memapah Namjoon. Mereka langsung bantu membukakan pintu kamar 102.

Pria itu terlihat mabuk parah. Ia sedikit penasaran berapa gelas yang diminumnya sampai pingsan seperti itu. Jungkook dengan gesit langsung berlari ke dapur, mencari sesuatu di lemari pendingin.

"Kalau kau cari jeruk nipis, tidak akan ada. Benda itu sudah lama tidak terisi bahan makanan. Sejak Jin hyung pindah, Namjoon selalu makan di luar." Jungkook menoleh. Yoongi sudah duduk di ruang makan, memangku kepala dengan lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Jin sunbae pernah tinggal disini?" ia memandang Yoongi tak percaya.

Sebelum pria itu sempat menjawab, pintu depan terbuka kasar dan Jin masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. "Dimana dia? Ada apa dengannya?" Ia langsung masuk ke kamar Namjoon.

Rasa penasaran Jungkook makin besar. Jungkook mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di depannya. "Sepertinya Seokjin-ssi cemas sekali."

Yoongi mengangkat kepala lalu menatapnya. "Siapa yang tidak akan cemas kalau mendengar kekasihnya sedang sakit. Hoseok yang membohonginya, padahal anak itu cuma sedang mabuk." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Keka-sih?" Jungkook yakin pendengarannya tidak salah. Tapi, kekasih? Namjoon dan Seokjin?

Yang ia lihat, Yoongi mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan serius –sangat serius. Jadi mereka, Namjon dan Seokjin benar-benar pacaran? Tidak bisa dipercaya! Batin Jungkook. Pantas saja dia merasa aneh setiap kali melihat kedua orang itu bersama.

Saat Jin datang untuk pertama kali siang tadi, ia sudah yakin pria itu datang bukan sekedar datang untuk melihatnya. Dia mencari orang lain, tapi yang ditanyakan Jin pada Jimin adalah 'mereka semua', jadi Jungkook belum mencurigai apa-apa.

"Sunbae," Yoongi menatapnya lagi. "Memangnya Namjoon sunbae minum berapa banyak? Dia sampai pingsan seperti itu." katanya prihatin.

Jawaban Yoongi cukup membuatnya terkejut. Pria itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara. Hanya satu jari. "Dia memang yang terlihat paling keras, paling jantan, paling berbahaya, yah- kau mengerti maksudku. Tapi dia yang paling payah kalau berurusan dengan alcohol. Namjoon akan langsung mabuk bahkan hanya dengan setengah gelas."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah penuh pemahaman. "Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja." Sambung Yoongi, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Tidak." Tidak? "Karena aku juga seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Jimin yang datang entah darimana, tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka lalu dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yoongi. "Kalau begitu sekali-sekali aku akan membuatmu meminumnya. Aku penasaran melihat bagaimana kau mabuk."

"Wah, Jimin sunbae, kau jahat sekali. Aku akan berjaga-jaga dengan minuman yang kau berikan padaku mulai hari ini." Balas Jungkook sambil memicingkan mata pura-pura marah. "Kau akan menyesal begitu kau tahu apa yang terjadi denganku saat mabuk, sunbae."

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar dari sakunya. Ia memeriksa satu pesan yang ia terima dari Seokjin. 'Jungkook, kau punya bawang dan limau?' begitu isi pesannya.

Tapi Jungkook dengan cepat mengetik balasan. 'Di dapurku ada. Seokjin-ssi, aku ada di luar kamar Namjoon sunbae.'

Beberapa saat kemudian Jin langsung keluar dari kamar dan menemui Jungkook. Mereka pergi ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang tersenyum jahil di dapur.

Ternyata Jin memerlukan bawang dan limau untuk membuat bubur. "Ini resep nenekku. Namjoon selalu lebih baik setelah makan bubur limau ini." Dia tersenyum saat menjelaskan.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya, ya Seokjin-ssi." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Melihat kesungguhan Jin membuat Jungkook lebih yakin tentang cerita Yoongi tadi.

Pria itu mengelus kepala Jungkook sayang dengan senyumnya yang bertambah lebar. "Kau sudah dengar cerita itu rupanya." Ia kemudian meminta buku biru yang pernah diberikan Jungkook padanya. Di dalam lembaran terakhir, Jin menuliskan judul besar-besar 'BUBUR LIMAU', lalu dibawahnya ia menuliskan satu persatu bahan dan cara membuatnya.

"Ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Jungkook mengangguk paham dan menerima buku biru itu kembali. Jin pergi lagi ke apartemen 102 membawa bubur itu, sedangkan Jungkook mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari apartemen sebelah. Jungkook melongokkan kepala dan melihat Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama dari balik pintu apartemennya.

Cepat-cepat Jungkook membungkuk pada seniornya itu. "Apa itu tadi suara Jin hyung?" tanya Taehyung begitu ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan duduk di kursi beranda.

"Ne." Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "Namjoon sunbae pingsan karena mabuk, dan Seokjin-ssi ingin membuatkan bubur. Dia membuatnya didapurku." Jelasnya.

Taehyung menghela napas berat. Dia sudah tahu akan jadi seperti itu. Karena tahu dia peminum yang payah, Namjoon biasanya pasti menghindari minuman itu. Tapi Jin sudah membuat seseorang menggila. Pekerjaan hyungnya yang super padat itu membuat mereka jarang –sangat jarang– bertemu. Namjoon jadi lebih sensitif sekarang.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Jungkook bergerak hendak kembali ke apartemennya. "Tu-tunggu!" Jungkook berbalik. Sekarang Taehyung malah bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada apa, sunbae?"

Karena masih tidak menemukan suaranya, ia menunjuk kursi di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk. "Tunggu sebentar." Katanya kemudian.

Sementara Taehyung masuk ke apartemennya, Jungkook duduk di kursi kayu tinggi di depan jendela. Hanya beberapa saat saja, Taehyung sudah kembali membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini, makanlah." Taehyung meletakkan lima bungkus coklat dari berbagai brand ke atas meja. "Fans-ku makin banyak. Mereka memberikan ini tadi pagi. Kau boleh membawa semuanya, di dalam masih banyak." Katanya bangga.

Pria di sebelahnya terkikik geli sampai menutup wajajhnya, lalu mengambil salah satu coklat dengan bungkus merah dan pita merah muda di bagian ujungnya. Ada kertas kecil diselipkan di pita itu. Matanya melebar terkejut dengan isi tulisan tersebut.

"Hari ini? Wow, selamat ulangtahun!" Jungkook langsung meraih tangan kanan Taehyung dan menyalaminya.

Taehyung tersentak dan tangannya yang sedang digenggam langsung terlepas. "Se-sebenarnya bukan hari ini. Maksudku, ya hari ini juga tidak apa- tapi, tapi bukan, agh!" Ada apa dengan mulutku? Pikirnya. "Tapi darimana kau tahu?"

Kertas kecil berwarna merah itu diberikan Jungkook padanya. Sepertinya gadis yang memberikan coklat ini yang menuliskannya. "Jadi, kita akan makan sup rumput lautnya hari ini atau besok?" Jungkook tersenyum penuh harap di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya ulangtahunku itu menjelang tahun baru. Tapi entah bagaimana gadis-gadis di kampus dan di sekolahku dulu menganggap ulangtahunku jatuh di bulan ini." katanya mengenang.

Raut muka Jungkook berubah masam. Taehyung yang melihatnya jadi merasa tidak enak. "Tapi, kalau kau mau sup rumput laut, kita bisa~"

"Tidak, sunbae, bukan itu. Aku hanya berpikir, pasti kecewa rasanya kalau ulangtahunmu dirayakan di tanggal yang salah." Jungkook membuka bungkus coklat itu lalu mengunyah satu potongannya. "Enak" mukanya langsung cerah kembali. Taehyung tertawa.

"Kau pikir begitu? Aku tidak. Malah aku senang karena ulangtahunku dirayakan dua kali. Pertama oleh gadis-gadis itu, lalu di bulan Desember orangtua dan semua hyung-ku yang merayakannya untukku."

Jungkook menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. "Aku menyesal sudah bersimpati untukmu, sunbae." Katanya lalu mulai terkekeh.

Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar di depan beranda, tanpa menyadari Jin yang memandangi mereka dari pintu apartemen 102. Dia tersenyum.

*


	5. chapter 5

**Caring**

"Annyeong, Jeon Jungkook." Tiga orang gadis mendekati Jungkook saat ia tengah beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Ia baru selesai dengan satu set permainan basket dengan teman-temannya dari kelas seni dasar.

Dari penampilan rambut, pakaian serba ketat, dan aksesoris yang mereka kenakan, Jungkook langsung tahu bahwa tiga orang ini adalah senior. Tidak ada satupun dari mahasiswa tahun pertama yang sudah berani berpakaian seperti ini.

"Ne?" Jungkook tidak balas melihat mereka, melainkan fokus ke kaleng soda di tangannya.

Gadis berambut keriting dengan pita yang memenuhi rambutnya langsung duduk di samping Jungkook, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. "Namaku Eun Mi. Aku melihatmu saat bermain basket tadi dan permainanmu hebat."

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya asal. Dia tahu gadis itu hanya basa-basi.Tadi itu sangat buruk hari ini karena bermain dalam keadaan lapar.

Giliran gadis yang berdiri di tengah, yang memakai rok paling pendek dari mereka bertiga, ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook. "Kau ada waktu, Jungkook? Kami juga ingin bermain denganmu. Bermain basket, maksudku." Lalu mereka bertiga terkikik. Suara tawa mereka membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook seketika meremang.

"Aku harus pergi." Jungkook langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkuk dengan cepat. "Cari saja orang lain untuk membantu kalian." Katanya singkat kemudian langsung melarikan diri ke arah toilet di lantai satu.

Meski sudah jauh, ia bisa merasakan tatapan kesal dari ketiga gadis itu. Ia hanya terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya ia memegang pintu toilet, baru ia merasa lebih lega. Aku selamat, pikirnya konyol lalu terbahak-bahak.

Masuk ke dalam toilet, Jungkook melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi yang juga balas menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa ini? Kau terlihat senang sekali, Jungkook." Kata Namjoon sambil membasahi rambutnya dengan air keran.

"Ada tiga senior mendekatiku. Aku tahu mereka akan segera memakanku kalau aku tidak segera menyingkir dari sana. Salah satu dari mereka sudah menaikkan roknya di depanku."

Beberapa detik terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba Namjoon dan Yoongi malah ikut terbahak-bahak. Yoongi tidak sengaja menyenggol botol sabun dan terjatuh, lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

"Kau dapat rejeki besar hari ini, eh?" Namjoon terus tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Suara tawa mereka membuatku merinding, sunbae. Seperti mendengar suara hantu wanita di film horror."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa tadi?"

"Aku tertawa karena lega. Aku pikir hari ini sudah selamat dari neraka."

"Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak mengganggumu lagi setelah ini. Kau bisa memanggil Yoongi kalau mereka datang padamu lain kali." Balas Namjoon sambil menunjuk pria yang tengah membetulkan letak botol sabun di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa Yoongi sunbae?"

"Yoongi itu terkenal sebagai senior yang sedingin kutub utara, sedatar tembok berlin dan yang punya tatapan membunuh paling menyeramkan." Namjoon terkekeh. "Itu kata mereka." Tambahnya, berusaha membela diri. "Dalam sekali tatap, gadis-gadis itu bisa jatuh cinta atau malah mundur teratur sekaligus, sesuai keinginan yang mulia Yoongi ini."

"Hebat!"

"Kau berlebihan, Namjoon. Anak ini malah percaya begitu saja." Ia ganti melihat Jungkook. "Kau tidak perlu pedulikan kata-katanya."

"Menurutku kau memang punya aura seperti itu, sunbae. Aura yang membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta dan ketakutan sekaligus." Jungkook menatapnya polos.

Yoongi tersenyum aneh. Dia kemudian mendekati tempat Jungkook berdiri. "Lalu, kau di bagian yang mana?"

"Oh?" Jungkook mundur selangkah melihat keseriusan di mata Yoongi yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia melihat ke kanan, Namjoon tersenyum kecil disana, sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Auraku membuatmu ketakutan? Atau… jatuh cinta." Yoongi sudah berdiri tepat satu ubin di depannya. Ia sudah terpojok di dinding tak berani bergerak.

*

Taehyung sedang mengganti pakaiannya di toilet dengan kemeja yang sengaja dibawanya. Pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup karena keringat. Bermain badminton membuatnya bersemangat dan dia main sampai tiga set melawan Yoongi dan Namjoon bergantian.

Terdengar suara tawa yang dikenalnya dari luar. Suara Jungkook, si anak baru. Dia mendengar pembicaraan Namjoon, Yoongi dan anak itu dengan seksama.

"… salah satu dari mereka sudah menaikkan roknya di depanku." Taehyung menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kau dapat rejeki besar hari ini, eh?"

"Suara tawa mereka membuatku merinding, sunbae. Seperti mendengar suara hantu wanita di film horror."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa tadi?"

"Aku tertawa karena lega. Aku pikir hari ini sudah selamat dari neraka." Taehyung menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, berusaha menahan tawanya.

Dia kemudian teringat percakapannya dengan Jin sebelum hyungnya itu pulang minggu lalu. "Dia anak yang polos dan baik. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau bisa berteman dengannya."

"Tidak akan."

"Hanya karena dia pernah mengganggu tidurmu? Itu sangat kekanakan, Taehyung. Cobalah lebih dekat dengannya."

"Sebenarnya karena hal lain. Aku pernah mengerjainya, dan kurasa dia juga membenciku karena hal itu. Lalu dia balas mengerjaiku~"

"Bukannya kau bilang sendiri itu bukan salahnya?" potong Jin.

"Ya, kau benar, hyung. Baiklah, baiklah, akan kucoba."

Tapi itu hanya perkataan di mulutnya saja. Sampai pada hari dimana ia harus menunggu Jimin pulang karena lupa dengan password baru apartemen mereka, ia pasrah dan akhirnya membunuh gengsinya lalu pergi ke tempat Jungkook. Hari itu, Taehyung menyadari perkataan Jin. Jungkook memang anak yang polos dan baik.

Suara Jungkook terdengar lagi dari luar. "Menurutku kau memang punya aura seperti itu, sunbae. Aura yang membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta dan ketakutan sekaligus."

Sepertinya mereka sedang bicara tentang Yoongi karena pria itu yang menyambutnya dengan bertanya lagi. "Lalu kau di bagian yang mana?"

"Oh?" Sekarang suara anak itu terdengar gugup.Setelah mengancingkan celananya, Taehyung mengintip keluar karena penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Anak itu menunduk, badannya sudah merapat ke dinding. Sementara itu Yoongi bicara lagi. "Auraku membuatmu ketakutan? Atau… jatuh cinta." Lama tidak terdengar apa-apa, Yoongi berkata lagi. "Sepertinya yang pertama, ya?"

Suara gebrakan keras terdengar dari salah satu bilik. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa itu berasal darinya sendiri. Taehyung tidak sadar sudah membuka pintu terlalu kuat.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo, hyung." Semua tatapan sekarang menuju padanya. Untungnya Yoongi segera berbalik dan mengambil ponselnya di dekat Namjoon. Taehyung sempat melihat Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Kau ini seperti wanita, berpakaian saja sampai dua puluh menit. Pantas saja kalau mandi bisa sampai berjam-jam." Kata Namjoon. Mereka hendak keluar dan mengajak Jungkook ikut bersama mereka.

"Jungkook, jangan marah. Tadi aku hanya bercanda, OK?" Yoongi membuat bentuk hati dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Ne, sunbae." Balas anak itu dengan senyum cerahnya, tapi Taehyung yakin sekali dia sedikit gugup.

Ada coklat di kantung kertas tempat ia menyimpan pakainnya yang baasah. Taehyung bahkan baru menyadari itu setelah melihat Jungkook yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia membiarkan Namjoon dan Yoongi berjalan di depan, lalu menyejajarkan jalannya dengan Jungkook. Coklat dengan bungkus warna merah itu diberikannya pada Jungkook yang langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar anak itu.

"Coklat selalu membuatmu senang, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih, sunbae." Taehyung juga ikut senang melihat anak di sebelahnya itu tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-giginya yang lucu. Ia jadi merasa seperti sedang memberikan wortel pada seekor kelinci.

"Aku bukan kelinci, sunbae." Taehyung terkejut. Ia mengingat-ingat apakah ia sudah mengucapkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu~"

"Jadi kau benar-benar sedang memikirkan aku sebagai seekor kelinci?"

"Kau mempermainkanku!"

Jungkook tertawa. "Tetanggaku dulu selalu mengatakan hal itu. Mereka selalu mengatai aku kelinci yang kebetulan lebih suka coklat dibanding wortel. Saat mereka menatapku terlalu lama, aku tahu mereka sedang berpikir tentang itu lagi."

"Aku tidak menatapmu." Sahut Taehyung berkilah.

"Kau melakukannya, sunbae-nim. Tidak apa, aku tidak masalah dengan kelinci. Asal kau tidak menganggapku babi, aku tidak akan marah."

Tangan Taehyung terulur ke udara lalu menggapai kepala Jungkook. "Kau terlalu imut untuk jadi seekor kelinci." Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan. "Mungkin, anak kucing?"

"Anak kucing?" dia tergelak. "Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik? Cheetah? Harimau? Atau rubah mungkin? Benar, rubah. Dia bisa jadi imut dan garang sekaligus."

"Tidak. Kau anak kucing." Kau anak kucing yang polos dan menggemaskan, tambahnya dalam hati.

Jungkook menghela napas. "Baiklah, apapun asal bukan babi." Katanya mengalah.

"Bagaimana kalau anak babi saja?"

"Sunbae?!!"

*

Jungkook menunggu di café tempat mereka bertemu minggu lalu. Ia sudah memesan green latte dan langsung membayarnya sendiri karena tak mau merepotkan Seokjin lagi.

Hari ini adalah minggu keempatnya di kampus dan dia harus memberi laporan. Pertemuan di minggu kedua dibatalkan karena anak-anak jurusan seni diharuskan untuk menghadiri acara bulanan di aula kampus dan Seokjin juga sedang ada urusan di luar negeri, sedangkan di minggu ketiga pertemuan mereka juga batal karena. Namjoon tiba-tiba mengajak Seokjin pergi. Mungkin semacam kencan.

Laporannya minggu ini cukup memuaskan. Ternyata dugaan Seokjin benar tentang pergantian rencana mereka. Berteman dengan banyak orang membuatnya dapat menyerap informasi jauh lebih cepat. Sekarang rincian dari daftar nama yang tertulis di buku birunya sudah penuh sampai lima halaman.

Sudah hampir jam lima sore. Seokjin sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan, tapi ia melihat ada pesan masuk. Dari Jimin.

'Jungkook, kau dimana?'

Ia langsung membalas pesan itu. 'Menemui teman. Ada apa, sunbae?'

Pesan masuk lagi. 'Begini, ponsel Taehyung tidak aktif. Aku ingin mengabarkan kalau aku akan pergi menemui orangtuaku untuk dua hari kedepan. Bisa kau sampaikan padanya nanti?'

Jungkook langsung menghubungi nomor Jimin. "Sunbae? Kau pergi sekarang?" katanya langsung, bahkan tanpa menyapa lebih dulu.

"Ne. Aku sudah di depan apartemen."

"Kau sendirian? Tidak perlu kuantar?"

Jimin terkekeh di seberang telepon. "Aigoo, manisnya. Tidak perlu, tapi terima kasih, Kookie. Ada Namjoon hyung yang mengantarku sampai stasiun."

"Kalau begitu semoga selamat di perjalanan, sunbae-nim."

"Ne. Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, sedetik kemudian ia sadar Jimin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Taehyung. Dia sulit sekali diajak makan dan dibangunkan. Aku khawatir sekali. Bisa-bisa dia jadi zombie begitu aku kembali nanti." lalu ia tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, jangan cemas, sunbae. Selesaikan saja urusanmu disana dengan tenang."

"Terimakasih, Kookie-ku." Jimin membuat suara seperti ciuman dengan singkat. "Aku akan bawa oleh-oleh yang besar untukmu begitu aku kembali. Sampai jumpa." Lalu sambungan terputus.

"Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku menjaga Taehyung?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu ia mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku, Jungkook menoleh ke kursi di depannya dan terkejut bukan main karena Seokjin sudah muncul di sana sambil tersenyum lebar. "Seokjin-ssi, berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini!" katanya sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kau kaget?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Senang bisa mengagetkanmu, Jungkook." Balas Jin tanpa merasa bersalah lalu ia tergelak.

Di atas meja sekarang ada dua minuman. Sepertinya Seokjin sudah datang lebih lama dari perkiraannya. "Sejak kapan kau datang, Seokjin-ssi?"

"Aku bosan mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku 'hyung' saja. Terdengar lebih akrab, kan?"

"Baiklah, Seokjin-ssi~ bukan, Seokjin hyungnim."

"Jin. Jin hyung." Ulang Jin mengoreksi.

"Jin hyung." Jungkook membeo.

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum senang lalu mengangkat cup kopinya untuk melakukan tos di udara. Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kemudian Jungkook langsung menyerahkan buku birunya. Jin memeriksa buku itu dan memotret tulisan-tulisan itu dengan ponselnya. Masih sambil memotret, Jin bicara. "Taehyung itu bisa tidur dimana-mana. Dia sulit sekali diajak makan dan dibangunkan."

Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk karena sudah mendengar hal yang sama dari Jimin. Jin meneruskan. "Dia suka game dan bisa bertahan dengan PSP tanpa makan minum. Untungnya sekarang dia sudah jauh berubah. Taehyung juga tidak boleh dibiarkan tidur sendirian."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook sedikit penasaran.

"Karena kebiasaan buruknya meracau saat tidur. Dia bilang sering bermimpi aneh. Kalau tidak ada yang menenangkannya, keesokan paginya dia akan terlihat sangat murung. Dia memang sering bertingkah aneh, tapi kalau sudah terjadi hal seperti itu, dia akan lebih aneh lagi."

Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang, dia tidak mengerti. Dia sedikit iba, tapi juga merasa aneh. Sesuatu di kepalanya ingin menertawakan Taehyung, tapi ada satu sudut dalam hatinya yang merasa berempati dengan keadaan orang itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Seok~ agh! Maksudku, hyung, waktu itu Taehyung pernah menginap di tempatku. Dia makan dengan baik, dan tidurnya juga sangat tenang."

"Memang tidak setiap hari dia berkelakuan seperti itu ketika tidur. Tapi tadi kau bilang dia menginap di tempatmu? Benarkah?"

Kening Jungkook mengkerut karena melihat Jin tersenyum terlalu lebar. Terlihat bahagia, atau apapun sebutannya. Jungkook mengangguk sekali untuk meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Terima kasih banyak, Jungkook." Jin mengembalikan buku biru itu lagi pada Jungkook.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan beberapa obrolan seputar tugas Jungkook, Jin memesan dua sandwich ukuran jumbo untuk dibawa pulang Jungkook. "Ini untuk kalian berdua. Aku tahu Jimin sedang pergi."

Jungkook menerima bungkusan itu. "Baiklah, aku tahu ini sogokan. Dan entah kenapa aku yakin dalam hatimu, hyung ingin aku menemaninya malam ini."

"Kau pintar sekali, Jungkook."

*

Jaketnya dirapatkan sampai benar-benar menutup dadanya. Baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar kedinginan sampai menggigil. Berulang kali ia mengetuk pintu apartemen 102 sampai 105 tapi tak satupun dari mereka ada yang keluar membukakan pintu untuknya.

Taehyung menyalahkan ponselnya yang tergelincir dan jatuh ke kolam ikan dekat minimarket. Sekarang ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu Jimin datang. Temannya yang baik hati itu senang sekali mengganti password pintu apartemen mereka dan dia melupakan empat angka itu lagi, padahal Jimin baru menggantinya kemarin sore.

"Sunbae, kau sudah pulang? Aku mencarimu ke kampus." Taehyung merasa lega mendengar suara Jungkook yang sudah berdiri di anak tangga paling atas menuju lorong apartemen mereka.

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Dan kenapa kau mencariku disana?"

"Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Kupikir kau tertidur disana." Katanya. Setelah lebih dekat, ia kemudian menjelaskan. "Namjoon sunbae sedang mengantar Jimin sunbae ke stasiun. Dia akan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya untuk dua hari. Yoongi dan Hoseok sunbae-nim, aku tak tahu dimana mereka."

Taehyung mengangguk pasrah. "Bisa kau telpon dia untukku? Jimin sialan itu mengganti password lagi dan aku lupa angkanya. Ponselku rusak."

Dengan cepat Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuka isi pesan Jimin setengah jam lalu. "Tiga Lima Delapan Lima." Lalu ia menekan sendiri tombol di pintu apartemen 104 dan membukakannya untuk Taehyung.

Oh, ya ampun. Dia terlihat kedinginan, pikir Jungkook setelah melihat tangan Taehyung yang bergetar. Setelah Taehyung, Jungkook ikut masuk dan langsung ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi hangat.

"Kau sudah bisa mandi sekarang, sunbae." Katanya begitu ia selesai.

Pria itu menurut dan langsung pergi mandi. Jungkook pergi ke apartemennya sendiri dan melakukan rutinitasnya sendiri. Setelah selesai, ia pergi lagi ke tetangganya.

Suasana hening langsung menyambutnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam. Pintu kamar mandi sudah terbuka yang artinya Taehyung sudah selesai mandi. Kemudian Jungkook berjalan melewati tirai biru gelap dari satin dan mendapati pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Taehyung sunbae! Sunbae-nim! Kau belum makan malam, kan? Ayo bangun dulu." Jungkook hendak menarik lengan pria itu, tapi ia terkejut karena lengan itu terasa sangat panas di kulitnya. Ia kemudian menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Taehyung dan merasakan hal yang sama.

Segera ia menutupi badan Taehyung sampai bagian dada, kemudian mengambil pad pendingin dari apartemennya sendiri untuk bagian kepala. Ia segera menulis pesan untuk Jin, menanyakan apa Taehyung memiliki alergi pada kacang-kacangan atau tidak.

Ia langsung pergi ke dapur membuatkan bubur kacang dengan campuran bahan penurun deman yang ia tahu begitu ia mendapat pesan balasan dari Jin. 'Alerginya hanya susu sapi' katanya di pesan itu.

Sekali lagi Jungkook pergi ke apartemennya mengambil obat demam miliknya lalu membuatkan coklat panas instan. Begitu ia kembali ke kamar Taehyung, pria itu sudah membuka matanya.

"Sunbae, kau bisa mendengarku?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Bagus. Sekarang kau harus makan." Jungkook membantu Taehyung, mendudukkannya di atas ranjang.

"Minum dulu coklat panasnya, sunbae. Dijamin mulutmu tidak akan pahit lagi saat menyentuh makanan." Pria itu masih menurut dan Jungkook senang sekali karena ini tidak sesulit yang dibayangkannya. Ia sempat mengira Taehyung akan menolak semua perlakuannya.

Mangkuk berisi bubur itu didekatkan ke tangan Taehyung. "Makanlah, sunbae. Aku harus mengecek suhu badanmu lebih dulu." Taehyung mengambil mangkuk itu dan makan perlahan.

Termometer di tangannya menunjukkan angka tiga puluh delapan koma lima. Jungkook mendesah panjang. "Masih belum normal." Gumamnya. Ia kemudian menyalakan penghangat di sudut ruangan dan membawanya lebih dekat ke ranjang Taehyung.

"Kenyang." Kata Taehyung dengan suara serak.

"Habiskan coklat panasnya. Yang itu harus benar-benar habis." Tegas Jungkook sambil berdiri meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Kau jadi mirip Jin hyung." Pria yang sedang sakit itu tertawa lemah, tapi ia meminum isi gelas itu sampai tak bersisa.

Terkakhir, Jungkook sedikit memaksanya untuk menelan obat pereda demam itu baru membiarkannya berbaring lagi. Ia menempelkan pad pendingin ke kepala dan leher Taehyung bergantian, terus begitu sampai ia yakin demamnya turun.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi saat Jungkook melakukan pengecekan terkahirnya. Suhu tubuh Taehyung sudah di angka tiga puluh tujuh koma lima. Sudah cukup baik.

Ia merasakan punggungnya sakit, begitupun perutnya. Jungkook pergi ke dapur dan melihat bungkusan berisi sandwich dari Jin, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia sendiri belum makan malam. Bukannya mengambil sandwich itu, Jungkook melangkah ke ruang tengah dan berbaring di atas sofa depan televisi. Dia langsung terlelap begitu kepalanya diletakkan ke bantal kecil di atas sofa.

Taehyung terbangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa berat, tapi ia tidak kedinginan lagi. Mangkuk di atas nakas masih ada. Gelas yang tadinya dia ingat berisi coklat panas, sudah berganti dengan air berwarna keruh dengan bau lemon. Dia melihat ke dinding, sudah jam lima pagi.

Perutnya lapar minta diisi, dan isi mangkuk itu membuatnya sedikit berselera. Dilahapnya bubur kacang itu sampai habis lalu menenggak perasan lemon di gelas sedikit-demi-sedikit karena masih terasa asam meskipun ada rasa madu di dalamnya.

Dia berjalan ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ada plastic besar dan sebuah kotak didalamnya. Taehyung langsung membuka kotak itu dan hampir meloncat kesenangan karena melihat dua sandwich ukuran superbesar ada di dalamnya.

Tapi kenapa ada dua? Pikirnya kemudian. Ia ingat Jungkook yang membawa plastic ini semalam. Kalau ini memang untuk mereka makan berdua, artinya Jungkook belum makan, karena kotaknya masih penuh. Dia tidak melihat Jungkook berhenti barang sebentarpun selama merawatnya tadi. Jadi asumsinya bisa saja benar.

Saat ia akan menutup kotak itu kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke dapur. "AAARGH!!" "Astaga!!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Demi Tuhan, sunbae! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau harusnya istirahat!" Jungkook mengambil plastic besar itu dan mengambil salah satu sandwichnya.

"Aku lapar." Katanya lalu ikut mengambil sandwich yang satunya. "Kau masih disini?"

"Ketiduran di sofa." Jungkook menguap lalu mengunyah makanannya lagi. "Perutku yang membangunkanku." Lanjutnya lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Kau belum makan malam juga kemarin. Ini ambillah punyaku." Taehyung menyodorkan sandwichnya yang sudah habis seperempat.

"Tidak. Aku bisa buat makanan kalau merasa ini masih kurang." Sahutnya datar.

Taehyung kembali menggigit sandwich itu. Hampir saja makanannya terpeleset dan jatuh seperti ponselnya saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menjulurkan tangan seakan ingin menyentuhnya. "Yah! Aap-pa yang-kau- kau lakukan?" serunya terbata-bata.

"Menurutmu apa?"

*


	6. chapter 6

**Beer**

"Yah! Aap-pa yang-kau- kau lakukan?" serunya terbata-bata.

"Menurutmu apa? Aku sedang memeriksa pasien. Jangan bergerak!" perintahnya, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kening Taehyung, tanpa ia sadar bahwa pasiennya itu sedang menahan napas.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook menurunkan tangannya lalu berujar, "Hebat! Kau tahu, sunbae? Kalau aku, biasanya harus menunggu seminggu untuk sembuh dari demam dan flu, tapi kau hanya perlu satu malam. Kau sudah tidak demam lagi. Sepertinya daya tahan tubuhmu bagus."

Taehyung ingin menendang kakinya ke kursi karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia menghela napas lalu menghabiskan sandwichnya dalam satu gigitan besar.

*

"Jungkook… Kookie… Kookie!" Dia menggeliat karena merasa namanya dipanggil atau karena terganggu karena seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Dia tidur nyenyak sekali. Ada apa dengannya?" Suara yang berbeda, pikirnya, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun.

Matanya masih terpejam, berat. Ia masih di mimpinya, masih di rumahnya. Adik-adiknya masih bermain disana sambil berjoget-joget menggunakan hula-hoop.

"Kookie, ajari aku main basket. Aku ingin main basket denganmu, Kookie… Kookiiiie…"

Suara itu, main basket? Ma-in bas-ket! Tidak!

"… aku tidak…" Ia bergumam. Adik-adiknya menghilang, rumahnya menghilang. Sekarang ia berdiri di antara lapangan basket, disana berdiri tiga orang gadis mengepungnya dari segala arah. Mereka menyeramkan.

"… aku tidak mau…" Gumamnya lagi.

"Ayolah, ajari aku main basket, Kookie…" Suara itu datang lagi.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia tidur."

"Aku… tidak… pergi!!" dan akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari-cari tiga gadis menyeramkan tadi. Setelah beberapa detik baru ia menyadari kalau ia baru saja bermimpi.

Dilihatnya ke sebelah kanannya, Yoongi sudah duduk disana memegangi secarik kertas yang dilipat dua hingga membentuk kipas, lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya ke wajah Jungkook.

Yoongi menatapnya prihatin. "Kau kelihatannya trauma dengan gadis-gadis itu, ya?" Jungkook menunduk, memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Sedikit." Jawabnya.

Sebotol minuman kaleng disodorkan ke depannya, itu dari Jimin yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Aku sudah tahu gadis-gadis yang kalian maksud. Aku juga sudah dengar tentang betapa kesalnya mereka karena kau bertindak tidak peduli pada mereka."

"Aku tidak terkejut kau bisa mendengar kabar dari mana saja." Yoongi menimpali.

"Kau tenang saja, Kookie. Aku sudah mengurusnya." Jungkook melihat Jimin tersenyum, senyuman yang sedikit aneh. Ia jadi sedikit penasaran apa yang dilakukan Jimin pada mereka.

Melihat kaleng minumannya masih dibiarkan begitu saja, Jimin menarik flipnya lalu menyodorkannya langsung ke wajah Jungkook. "Minumlah, supaya kau sedikit lebih segar. Aku pikir Taehyung yang akan terlihat seperti zombie kalau aku pulang. Ternyata itu kau." Lalu Jimin terbahak-bahak.

"Kemarin Taehyung demam, sunbae. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa kalau aku jatuh tertidur, jadi~"

"Dia sudah bilang padaku, meskipun cerita kalian agak berbeda." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan ia tidak mengerti. "Katanya kau merawatnya semalaman. Wah, kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku karena kau ada disana dengannya,"

Tiba-tiba ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain. "Sementara hyungnya yang lain malah terbaring santai di kamarnya." Tambahnya kemudian.

Kepala Yoongi berputar cepat. "Mana kutahu kalau si alien itu sakit. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alien bisa sakit juga!"

"Ne, ne. Teruslah beralasan, hyung. Kau memang tidak bisa sedikitpun peduli pada kumpulan jerami di sekitarmu." Balas Jimin sarkasme.

Sebelum mereka berdebat makin panjang, Jungkook segera menengahi. "Sunbae, sunbae, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar nanti malam? Jajangmyeon? Tteokbokki?"

"Tapi aku sudah membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk kalian." Pancingannya berhasil.

Sesaat kemudian Jimin mulai membicarakan tentang rencana makan malam mereka nanti dan apa saja yang dibawanya dari rumah orangtuanya.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan interaksi kedua sunbaenya ini yang bisa berganti-ganti mood hanya dalam beberapa detik. Sebentar mereka akan seperti tikus dan kucing, dan sebentar lagi mereka terlihat seperti akan saling mencium pipi masing-masing.

Merasa sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi –karena Jimin dan Yoongi sudah kembali akrab- Jungkook segera beranjak dari sana dengan alasan ingin mencari beberapa sumber untuk tugasnya di perpustakaan. Ia tak tahan melihat kecanggungan di antara kedua seniornya itu saat saling bertatapan.

Perpustakaan memang tempat yang ingin ditujunya, tapi bukan untuk referensi. Jungkook ingin menggunakan fasilitas di dalam sana untuk mengubungi adik-adiknya.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Jungkook langsung ke sisi paling pojok, duduk di bawah rak buku tinggi berbau kayu jati dan pelitur. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disana, kecuali kalau ia berteriak.

Langsung saja Jungkook mengirim pesan untuk adiknya Jungnam, memberitahu sebentar lagi ia akan menghubungi mereka dengan video call. Jungnam membalas cepat mengkonfirmasi. Ia langung menghubungkan earphone dan smartphone-nya ke laptop, lalu menyalakan aplikasi untuk video call.

Dalam panggilan pertama, Jungnam langsung menjawab dan wajahnya juga adik Jungkook yang lain, Jungmin, muncul di layar. Jungkook melambaikan tangannya menyapa Jungmin tapi ia malah mendengar adik bungsunya itu menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Jungmin-ah" katanya berusaha menenangkan adiknya, padahal matanya sendiri sudah memerah menahan tangis. "Kalau hyung pulang nanti, kau ingin hyung bawakan apa?"

Adiknya itu mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau kue beras buatanmu, hyung." Dan air mata Jungkook tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Tapi ia sadar tidak boleh menangis, atau orang lain akan menyadari dia ada disini dan mengusirnya dari perpustakaan karena membuat keributan. Jungkook memalingkan muka dari kamera untuk menghapus jejak air mata dari wajahnya. Jungnam juga sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang terlihat di layar.

Mereka kemudian membicarakan hal-hal lain seperti bagaimana keadaan mereka di sekolah dan keadaan rumah. Apa kabarnya tetangga mereka Bibi Il Mai, dan nenek mereka. Ada seekor anjing kecil yang menjilati kamera dan mereka menertawakannya, apapun hal kecil yang mebuat mereka melupakan tangisan kerinduan itu.

Di layar, terlihat Jungnam seperti tidak fokus. Ia melihat ke arah lain. "Ada apa disana?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"Bukan disini, hyung, tapi di tempatmu. Kau sedang bersama temanmu, ya?"

"Tidak, aku sendirian disini~" Jungkook kemudian menatap ke layar, kotak kecil yang berisi gambarnya sendiri. Selain dia, ada seseorang yang membungkuk, menatap ke layar.

"Taehyung sunbae-nim!" serunya sedikit terkejut.

"Mereka adik-adikmu? Lucunya."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jungkook, pria itu langsung menyapa dua orang yang masih melihatnya di layar. Kedua adik Jungkook balas menyapa Taehyung sopan. Mereka kemudian terlibat beberapa obrolan setelah Taehyung dengan paksa meminta earphone yang dipakai Jungkook.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook mengakhiri harus mengakhiri video call mereka karena Jungnam dan Jungmin diajak pergi oleh nenek mereka.

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook lekat-lekat. "Kau habis menangis?"

"Sedikit." Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sunbae, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tidur di sini." Taehyung menunjuk dinding yang tertutup rak tinggi di sampingnya. Jadi selama ini mereka saling membelakangi. "Kau sendiri yang tidak menyadari tempat persembunyian orang lain. Kau sudah mengganggu tidurku lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Jungkook segera berdiri mengangkat laptopnya dan membungkuk pada Taehyung. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku, sunbae-nim. Aku permisi." Katanya, lalu dengan cepat kabur dari sana.

Ingin sekali Taehyung memanggil anak itu, tapi penjaga perpustakaan akan melemparinya dengan buku karena membuat keributan. Dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk marah ataupun mengusir Jungkook. Kenapa dia pergi? Katanya pada diri sendiri.

*

"Aku mau beli buah. Tunggu sebentar." Yoongi kemudian pergi ke bagian buah-buahan dekat lemari pendingin yang panjang di sisi kiri supermarket.

Selagi menunggu Yoongi, Jimin mendorong troli ke bagian minuman. Dua pak minuman kaleng warna kelabu di masukkannya ke dalam troli, lalu ia menyeringai sambil menatap ke sembarang arah, seolah sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

Jimin sudah mempersiapkan malam ini. Ia membeli beberapa film baru, camilan, dan minuman ini. Ah! Yoongi juga sedang menyiapkan buah-buahan. Ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan. Kebetulan sekali besok mereka libur, jadi semoga saja rencananya bisa berjalan baik.

"Sudah?" tanyanya begitu melihat Yoongi sudah kembali. Pria itu mengangguk dan langsung menarik troli ke kasir menggantikan Jimin.

Begitu sampai di mobil, Jimin langsung merebahkan kepala dan menutup matanya. "Yah! Kau tidur?" protes Yoongi sambil menyalakan mobil. Yang terdengar hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas. "Jimin?"

"Ada apa, hyung?" balasnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

Yoongi yang sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan, menarik kopling dan memundurkan mobil dengan sekali sentakan. Alhasil, kepala Jimin ikut tersentak ke sandaran kursi.

"Ah, hyung?!" katanya dengan nada kesal. Kepala bagian belakangnya terasa berdenyut.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu tentang ini, kan? Aku tidak suka ditinggal mengemudi sendirian. Jadi kau jangan tertidur." Ekspresi Yoongi tak kalah gelap dengan Jimin.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" sahut Jimin mengalah lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia mengambil salah satu bungkus camilan dari kantung belanja. "Hyung, kau mau?" Ia menyodorkan kerupuk pedas yang baru saja dibukanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kerupuk itu langsung disuapkan Jimin ke Yoongi. Karena tidak mendapat penolakan, ia terus menyuapi pria itu dengan kerupuk kedua, ketiga, dan keempat, bergantian dengannya, sampai pada akhirnya sebungkus kerupuk itu habis untuk mereka berdua, mereka sudah tiba di halaman parkir apartemen.

Jimin cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil dan langsung mencegat pintu pengemudi. Yoongi diam saja dan menatap Jimin seolah mengatakan 'apa lagi ini'.

"Hyung, bicaramu sama seperti kerupuk tadi. Pantas saja kau tak kepedasan sama sekali." Kata Jimin datar lalu membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil kantung belanjaan mereka. Ia langsung naik ke lantai dua meninggalkan Yoongi yang bertanya-tanya di belakangnya.

*

Dua orang pria yang sama-sama menyukai makanan dan hobi memasak, sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah apartemen 105. Tapi bukan resep sup atau cara membuat bolu gulung yang sedang mereka bicarakan disana.

"Memangnya hyung tidak apa kalau mampir ke sini?"

"Sepertinya sudah tidak masalah. Mereka akan menganggap kita saling mengenal lewat mereka sendiri. Lagipula ini bukan pertemuan pertama atau kedua, kan?"

Jungkook memelorotkan bahunya pasrah. Ia kemudian menyodorkan buku biru pada Jin, lalu menunjuk satu nama dengan foto yang diselipkan di sampingnya. "Yang ini, dia agak sulit. Aneh sekali banyak yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya di kelas itu. Mereka menganggap orang ini hanya hantu sekolah, ya kira-kira seperti itu."

Pria dengan kemeja biru muda itu melirik foto itu terlihat tertarik mendengar cerita Jungkook.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan strategi kita sebelumnya, hyung. Apa mungkin dia melakukan seperti yang kulakukan?"

"Wah, Jungkook! Aku bahkan belum berpikir ke sana. Kau ini jauh lebih cerdas dari yang kubayangkan!" Puji Jin tulus sambil mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook penuh kebanggaan.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Bisa jadi sperti yang kau bilang itu. Tapi kau harus tetap objektif dan hati-hati dengan sekelilingmu setiap kali kau meneliti tentangnya. Kalau kau rasa ada yang janggal, segera tinggalkan dan langsung pergi ke daftar yang lain. Kau bisa mencaritahu tentangnya lain kali, saat dia lengah."

"Ne, hyung!" sahutnya tegas dengan gaya ala marinir.

Pintu depan diketuk tiga kali. Mereka sama-sama menoleh. "Kookie…"

"Pasti Jimin sunbae. Ayo, hyung. Semenit saja kita tidak membuka pintu itu, dia akan segera berteriak 'Kookie, Kookie' di depan sana. Tetangga bisa marah." Katanya bergurau. Jin terbahak-bahak dan dengan segera membukakan pintu untuk Jimin.

Setelah semua orang datang, Jimin menyajikan hidangan utamanya ke atas meja. Ayam goreng berwarna keemasan yang sangat mengundang selera, menggunung di atas piring porselen besar. Ada juga mie hitam buatan ibunya Jimin dan kimchi. Makanan lainnya adalah buatan Jin. Mereka menyebutnya makan besar.

Satu per satu dari mereka mengambil ayam goreng kecuali Jungkook. Ia hanya mengambil sup iga sapi sebagai lauknya.

Pundak Jungkook disenggol sengaja. Ia menoleh pada Jimin. "Kau tidak suka ayam?" Jungkook tersenyum kecut dan menunduk. Jimin mengambil daging sapi dengan sumpitnya lalu meletakkan ke atas mangkuk Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, sunbae-nim." Jimin balas tersenyum padanya.

Selesai makan malam, mereka pergi ke ruang tengah. Taehyung dan Hoseok yang pergi membersihkan peralatan makan setelah kalah dari permainan Batu-Gunting-Kertas.

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka lemari pendingin. Taehyung dan Hoseok tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalang kain hitam. Orang itu mengambil sesuatu, lalu menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu. Terdengar bunyi Geezz seperti soda yang keluar dari botol yang baru dibuka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hoseok selesai mencuci mangkuk dan gelas, dia pergi ke ruang tengah lebih dulu. Tapi setelah keluar dari dapur, ia bicara pada seseorang. "Kau sudah mengantuk? Jangan tidur disitu, Jungkook. Kalau tidak sanggup lagi, pergilah ke kamar Jimin."

Gumaman kecil yang terdengar, menandakan pria itu masih bangun. Suara langkah lagi, menandakan Hoseok atau Jungkook yang sudah pergi ke ruang tengah.

Biasanya tugas Jimin untuk bersih-bersih peralatan makan. Taehyung tidak begitu telaten di dapur, karena itu pekerjaannya sangat lambat. Setelah membersihkan tangannya.

Ia keluar dari dapur dan berniat mengambil air dingin di lemari pendingin. Tapi dilihatnya Jungkook sudah tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja. Tangan kiri anak itu memegang kaleng bir yang masih berisi setengah.

Taehyung mengguncang-guncang bahu Jungkook, berusaha membangunkannya. "Yah! Jungkook, bangun!"

"Ngeh… nam, …min" Jungkook meracau di tidurnya. Taehyung mengibas-ngibaskan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Jungkook tapi orang itu tidak bereaksi. Ia kemudian mengangkat lengan Jungkook dan meletakkanya di bahunya lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Bangun, Jungkook… bangun." Ia memapah Jungkook ke ruang tengah.

"Tae… hik! Taehyu~ung" mendengar namanya disebut, Taehyung jadi sedikit curiga. Ia melhat mata Jungkook masih tertutup, tapi mulutnya komat-kamit.

Dieratkannya pegangan Jungkook di bahunya dan mereka berjalan lebih cepat ke ruang tengah. Jin langsung menyambut lengan Jungkook yang lain dan mereka membaringkan Jungkook di sofa.

Racauannya terdengar semakin jelas. Mereka semua bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan anak itu, kecuali Jin.

"Dia sepertinya bukan cuma tidur." Taehyung buka suara.

Jimin terlihat kaget, tapi wajahnya tersenyum. "Apa dia sudah meminumnya?"

Hoseok memeriksa meja makan dan kembali ke ruang tengah membawa kaleng bir. "Kurasa ini yang kau maksud." Kemudian ia menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng itu. "Hei, dia belum minum banyak. Kenapa dia sudah teler begitu?"

"Wah, ternyata benar yang dikatakannya." Sekarang Yoongi yang bicara. Tadinya dia pikir Jungkook bergurau sewaktu mengatakan kesamaannya dengan Namjoon. "Kau punya teman sekarang, Namjoon!" ledeknya ke arah pria yang duduk paling dekat dengan televisi.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran." Kata Jimin lagi. "Dia bilang sesuatu seperti, 'kau akan menyesal begitu tahu apa yang akan terjadi begitu aku mabuk', kira-kira seperti itu." Ia menirukan kata-kata Jungkook saat mereka di apartemen Namjoon.

"Ah! Aku tahu sekarang, kau mempermainkannya lagi? Dasar kau!" Taehyung hendak menarik leher Jimin untuk memitingnya, tapi tiba-tiba lengannya yang ditarik dengan kasar. Dia melihat siapa yang sudah menarik tangannya. Jungkook.

Posisi Jungkook sekarang sudah duduk diam seperti patung, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Taehyung. Tangannya disentak sekali lagi dan Taehyung berputar cepat dan jatuh ke sofa bersamaan dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung berusaha menarik tangannya dan melepas pegangan Jungkook di bahunya, tapi yang ada Jungkook malah menariknya makin kuat. Semua yang ada disana bukannya membantu, mereka malah melotot dan menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

"Jungkook! Yah! Kalian~ kenapa diam saja?!" Jin mematung, begitu juga dengan Hoseok dan Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh tapi tetap tak mau berkedip ingin menyaksikan bagaimana ia disiksa seolah posisinya sekarang lebih menarik dibanding piala dunia. Namjoon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

"Tae… Tae…" gumamnya. Tangan Jungkook sudah beralih ke lehernya dan sekarang sedang menarik kepalanya mendekat, lebih dekat, semakin dekat ke wajahnya. Mata Jungkook masih tertutup, tapi tangannya bergerak dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

Taehyung merasakan nyeri di lehernya karena dorongan dan tarikan sekaligus. "Ah, hyung tolong bangunkan anak ini!" Mereka masih membisu seperti orang bodoh.

Yang tak disangkanya, tiba-tiba Jungkook meregangkan pegangannya di leher Taehyung, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ketika ia lengah, tangan Jungkook menggapai lehernya lagi. Wajah mereka langsung bertemu dalam satu tarikan. Keningnya bertemu kening Jungkook, hidung mereka terbentur kecil membuatnya sedikit meringis. Kening Jungkook berkerut, ia seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah bibir mereka yang saling menempel baru kerutan itu menghilang.

Jimin memekik kaget. Yoongi bertepuk tangan kesenangan. Namjoon dan Jin melongo. Hoseok menjatuhkan kaleng minuman di tangannya. Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar apapun di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Jungkook…

Jungkook?

Dia tersenyum.

*


	7. chapter 7

**Double Date**

Pagi ini Jungkook keluar dari apartemen saat langit masih gelap, jarum jam bahkan belum jauh dari angka lima. Ia membawa ransel yang menggembung karena kepenuhan muatan, berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan mantel panjang selutut. Kereta menuju kampung halamannya berangkat jam enam nanti, jadi ia harus bergegas.

Meski kepalanya sedikit pusing –dia sendiri masih bingung kenapa ia bisa terbangun dengan kepala berat dan mual padahal kemarin masih sangat sehat– tapi Jungkook tak ingin hari liburnya sia-sia hanya untuk diam di kamar. Ia berencana membawa adik-adiknya ke taman bermain.

Di halaman depan gedung apartemen, ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi. Pakaiannya kusut begitupun wajahnya. Yoongi memegang banyak kertas di tangannya dan pena. Jungkook langsung membungkuk dan menyapa seniornya itu begitu jarak mereka sudah lebih dekat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi lalu menguap dan mengucek matanya.

"Menemui seseorang. Aku pergi, sunbae-nim!" Jungkook membungkuk lagi dan langsung berlari keluar. Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, bingung. Ia mengira-ngira kemana anak itu akan pergi di jam seperti ini.

Beruntung Jin mau membantunya lagi kali ini. Taksi yang dipesankan Jin sudah muncul, jadi ia tak perlu menunggu bus. Jungkook mengirim pesan pada Jin, berterimakasih untuk taksinya, dan karena memperbolehkannya bertemu adik-adiknya hari ini.

*

Alunan suara piano menemani tidur Yoongi di studio. Kali ini ia tak menggunakan earphone, tapi menyambungkan ponselnya ke speaker besar di sudut ruangan yang bersilangan dengan sofa tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Dia tahu studio ini kedap suara, jadi siapapun yang berdiri di luar tidak akan terganggu suara dari dalam.

Seseorang mendorong pintu masuk dan langsung menutup telinganya. Ia melihat Yoongi sudah jatuh tertidur, karena itu ia menekan tombol di pengeras suara untuk mengurangi volumenya.

"Jangan ganggu." Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat orang itu meloncat kaget. "Jimin, perbesar lagi volumenya."

Mau tak mau Jimin menurut. Kalau Yoongi dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti ini, dia tak berani mengganggunya. Jimin mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Yoongi di sofa lain dekat speaker.

Sambil mendengarkan seksama lagu yang terputar di playlist ponsel Yoongi, ia membayangkan gerakan-gerakan yang cocok untuk lagu tersebut. Sampai di bagian refrain, ia tak tahan lagi, langsung saja ia memutar ulang lagu itu dan berdiri tak jauh dari sofa.

Permulaan yang lembut, ia menyerasikannya dengan gerakan tangan dan kepala, seolah melayang. Jimin membayangkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan penggambaran lagu, mungkin kapas yang tertiup angin. Tubuhnya melengkung, memutar lalu melompat, namun saat bagian refrain tiba, ia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke lantai.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sekali lagi Jimin meloncat kaget sampai memegangi dadanya. Yoongi terkekeh. Pria itu sudah bangun dengan kepala menyandar ke bahu sofa.

"Ah, hyung! Jantungku bisa melompat keluar kalau kau mengagetkanku terus!" Tapi ia tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi sebelumnya. "Kupikir hyung tidur."

"Kau yang sudah membangunkanku, bodoh." Balasnya datar. "Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jimin menggaruk alisnya. "Aku bingung. Di bagian itu sangat banyak yang terpikir di kepalaku, tapi tak satupun yang kurasa cocok untuk mengekspresikannya."

"Begitu? Menurutmu lagunya sendiri bagaimana?" Ekspresi Yoongi masih saja datar, tapi matanya menyiratkan hal lain.

"Meskipun hanya instrument, aku suka. Apa judulnya?" Jimin mengecek ponsel di samping speaker dan kecewa karena tidak ada judul yang tertera disana.

Yoongi menguap. "Kalau kau sudah menemukan ekspresi apa yang paling tepat untuk lagu ini, baru aku akan beritahu judulnya padamu." Katanya dengan nada malas lalu kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

Menjelang jam makan siang, Hoseok datang ke studio. Dia datang sambil tersenyum secerah matahari, berteriak kegirangan seperti orang kesurupan sambil menyambar lengan Jimin yang sedang memandangi ponselnya sendiri.

"Eissh, hyung!" Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak hampir pingsan karena baru saja dilempar paksa oleh Hoseok ke atas meja.

Bukannya berhenti mengganggu Jimin, Hoseok menarik lengan Jimin yang satunya dan kembali menghempaskan benda malang itu. "Aku lapar dan sedang bersemangat. Ayo kita makan di luar!"

Jimin akhirnya pasrah untuk mengikuti kemauan Hoseok, karena tidak ingin ponselnya dilempar sekali lagi. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kau bersemangat sekali hari ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan si gadis Jepang yang tak pernah kau sebutkan namanya itu?"

"Kau punya naluri kuat seperti ibuku. Benar, ini tentang dia." Balasnya malu-malu. "Jadi ayo berangkat!"

"Wah, aku semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Apa dia cantik?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu mataku sangat bisa diandalkan untuk urusan itu. Tapi dia juga sangat-sangat sesuai tipe idealku, bukan hanya sekedar cantik." Matanya menerawang.

"Sebegitu sukanya?" Hoseok mengangguk kegirangan lalu melompat kesana kemari seperti anak anjing yang menangkap bau daging. "Baiklah, tunggu aku mandi sebentar, hyung." Jimin berbalik setelah menitipkan ponselnya pada Hoseok.

"Oh, sebelum kau mandi, bangunkan anak itu." Dia menunjuk pria di sofa. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan omelannya hari ini."

Jimin berpikir keras, apa yang mungkin bisa membangunkan Jimin. Melihatnya berbaring di sofa seperti itu, membuatnya teringat kejadian Jungkook dan Taehyung kemarin malam. Apa jadinya kalau…

Dia teringat sesuatu. Jimin menonaktifkan mode Bluetooth di ponsel Yoongi. Benda itu sudah benar-benar panas –karena musik dinyalakan tanpa berhenti entah mulai jam berapa. Sekarang suasana studio sudah lebih tenang. Tinggal bunyi 'cling, cling' dari ponsel Jimin yang menandakan Hoseok menggunakan salah satu aplikasi permainan yang ada di dalam.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Yoongi sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah dan sebentar kemudian dia sudah membuka matanya. "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, hyung!" teriak Jimin pada Hoseok, lalu kabur ke kamar mandi di belakang studio.

"Aish!" Hoseok berpaling ke pria mengantuk yang sedang memandangnya kesal. "Good morning, Yoongi hyung!" Tapi ia menepuk jidatnya lalu meralat, "Oh! Aku lupa, ini sudah bukan pagi lagi. Sudah lewat tengah hari dan kau masih tidur seperti bayi."

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mengganggu semua orang, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana." Ia menggeliat, menggerak-gerakkan punggungnya ke kiri dan kanan karena merasa pegal di punggungnya.

"Aku kesini berniat baik mengajak kalian makan siang, dan kau bilang aku mengganggu? Aha, kau benar juga. Aku mengganggu kencan kalian, ya?" Hoseok melihat pria itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kencan pantatmu! Kau pergi ke laut saja sana!"

"Tenang saja, kami akan pergi setelah Jimin selesai. Double date sepertinya akan menarik, ya kan?"

Yoongi mendadak membuka matanya lebar. "Apa?"

"Haruna kembali ke Korea dan mengajakku bertemu~"

"Tu-tunggu" potong Yoongi. "Haruna ini, gadis yang sering kau bicarakan itu? Kau bilang dia sudah kembali Jepang. Lalu sekarang…"

"Biarkan aku cerita dulu. Kau benar, Haruna adalah nama gadis yang itu. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh soal kepulangannya ke Jepang dan aku senang sekali. Sekarang dia masih ada di kota ini dan kami sudah janji akan bertemu di café sejam lagi." Ia berhenti sebentar menghela napas lega, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Kau yang akan pergi kencan, kenapa mengajak Jimin?"

"Karena Haruna juga sudah terlanjur janji dengan temannya hari ini, jadi sekalian saja dia ingin memperkenalkan temannya itu. Aku rasa aku juga harus membawa temanku sendiri supaya situasinya tidak canggung." Jelasnya.

Kali ini Yoongi tak merespon. Dia berdiri untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas speaker lalu kembali lagi berbaring di sofa. Sementara itu Hoseok sudah kembali membuka aplikasi permainan di ponsel Jimin. Ruangan kembali hening.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Jimin sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan masuk ke studio. "Hyung, kita makan dimana?"

"Ada café baru yang direkomendasikan temanku. Aku juga belum tahu nama tempat itu." sahut Hoseok dari seberang ruangan masih menatap ke layar ponsel.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang, aku lapar." Hoseok menggumam pelan dan menghentikan permainannya. Tak sengaja Jimin melihat Yoongi yang duduk dekat pintu, kepalanya menunduk tak bersemangat. "Apa Yoongi hyung tidak mau ikut?" tanyanya pada Hoseok.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Orang ini bahkan tidak mengajakku."

"Kenapa?"

Hoseok yang menjawab, katanya, "Aku tidak mau gadis-gadis itu pingsan hanya karena melihat tatapanmu yang menyeramkan itu."

"Gadis-gadis?"

"Ya. Bukannya kau bilang kau penasaran tentang si gadis Jepang?" Jimin mengangguk. "Dia dan temannya yang akan kita temui sekarang."

Tidak seperti Yoongi, Jimin bereaksi berbeda. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang." katanya dengan semangat menggebu. Mereka kemudian berjalan sambil berangkulan, sama-sama membayangkan kalau mereka sedang benar melakukan kencan ganda dan apa saja yang ingin mereka lakukan setelah makan nanti.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu, Jimin menoleh ke Yoongi yang masih duduk di lantai. "Aku akan membawakan makanan enak untukmu nanti, hyung. Sampai nanti!"

Yoongi tak bergeming. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jimin dan Hoseok, yang artinya mereka sudah jauh. Kepalanya panas, berat. Tangannya entah kenapa gatal ingin meninju sesuatu. Rasa kesal yang membingungkan ini membuatnya marah.

Pada akhirnya ia berdiri, menatap nanar kotak tempat sampah di hadapannya, lalu menendang benda itu sampai terpental ke dinding. Yoongi langsung keluar dari studio tanpa mempedulikan sampah yang beterbangan kemana-mana.

*

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, aku agak terganggu melihat hal ini." Kata Namjoon. Ia membuat gerakan memutar terus-menerus dengan jari telunjuknya di atas meja.

Mendengar nada serius itu, Jin menoleh ke pria di depannya. "Tentang apa?"

"Katakanlah ini hanya sebuah teori, jangan tertawakan aku!" Ia mengingatkan. "Setelah kau lulus, kau tidak pernah sekalipun datang ke apartemen. Kemudian beberapa minggu lalu kau tiba-tiba datang lagi kesini. Saat itu aku menganggap hal itu hanya sebagian dari dirimu yang senang membuat kejutan." Jin tersenyum lebar mengangkat bahunya sekali.

Tangannya berhenti berputar, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Tapi, setelah itu kau jadi datang lebih sering. Entah kenapa hal ini melintas di kepalaku, err…Begini~ maksudku, kau datang tepat saat Jungkook muncul secara misterius ke apartemen yang selorong dengan kami. Aku tahu bagaimana kau dihadapan orang lain yang masih baru kau temui, jadi aku cukup heran melihatmu cepat akrab dengan anak itu. Terlalu cepat."

Ia menunggu tanggapan Jin, berpura-pura untuk tetap santai. Sebenarnya Namjoon sendiri merasa pemikiran itu sedikit konyol, tapi tetap saja ia merasa harus menanyakan hal ini agar ia bisa tidur lebih tenang nanti malam. Namjoon tak ingin merasa bodoh karena memikirkan bahwa ia dikalahkan juniornya sendiri.

Untungnya Jin tidak menertawakannya, tapi justru terlihat tenang dan tetap tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah menangkapnya atau belum." Tangannya mulai bergerak gelisah. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku menceritakan ini padamu sebelum sesuatu hal terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Eh?" OK, sekarang Namjoon mulai gugup. Apa pikiranku benar? Batinnya.

"Berjanjilah, karena kau akan mendengarkan ini, kau harus menjaga rahasianya dan rahasiaku. Tolong jangan tanyakan hal-hal lain, karena ini menyangkut sesuatu yang harus kusembunyikan. Demi kenyamanan kita semua."

Meski merasa heran, Namjoon akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Dia berjanji tidak akan menanyakan lebih jauh.

"Jungkook sedang menjalankan tugas dariku." Jin mengawali ceritanya. "Seseorang yang menyuruhku, menunjuk anak ini sebagai orang yang tepat, aku juga tidak tahu penyebabnya. Aku mencarinya ke seluruh kota, tapi aku malah menemukannya di sebuah perkampungan kecil."

Namjoon terlihat kaget tapi ia tetap menjaga sikapnya. Ia menyuruh Jin melanjutkan. "Yang tidak kuduga sebelumnya, kampus kitalah yang menjadi lokasi yang ditunjuk. Itulah mengapa kubawa Jungkook untuk kuliah disini. Tapi aku khawatir padanya. Jungkook tidak kuberitahu tentang bahaya yang mungkin terjadi dari tugas ini, supaya dia tidak terlalu terbebani. Aku tidak bisa terus ada di dekatnya selama dia di kampus. Tapi kalian ada disana. Untuk itulah aku menyewakan apartemen yang paling dekat dengan kalian, karena aku tahu kalian tidak akan mencelakakannya."

"Pada awalnya dia tak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki teman. Aku sedikit cemas juga, karena suatu hari kalian pasti akan bertanya-tanya tentang si tetangga baru. Sampai pagi itu, Jungkook meneleponku dan memberitahu tentang Jimin. Sepertinya dia penasaran tentang Jungkook. Itulah kenapa aku mulai datang ke tempat kalian. Dan sekarang, karena kau sudah mengetahuinya… Bisakah kau menjaga Jungkook dari mereka? Maksudku, rahasianya." Jin mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Namjoon memijit pelipisnya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tak ingin terlibat apapun itu yang menyangkut sesuatu yang bahkan dia tak bisa mengerti. Tapi ini ada hubungannya juga dengan Jin. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin beritahu mereka juga? Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, dan adikmu, mereka semua juga bisa dipercaya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya, Namjoon." Jin menatap langsung ke matanya. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan apapun yang mengecewakanku, iya kan?"

"Kau pintar sekali membuatku menyetujui ucapanmu dengan cepat." Namjoon dan Jin sama-sama terkekeh. "Baiklah. Tapi saat ini selesai, ceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau tahu aku tidak suka penasaran terlalu lama."

Jin meraih tangan Namjoon dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku tahu banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam kepalamu yang luar biasa itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Yang ingin kupastikan padamu adalah, aku tidak menyukai Jungkook dengan cara yang romantis dan anak itu hanya memandangku seperti kakak yang baik. Kau mengerti, Namjoon-ssi?"

"Nde, baiklah." Ia menenggak jus jeruknya sampai habis. Gelasnya diletakkan dan ia menatap Jin lagi, seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Aku penasaran~"

"Kau memang selalu penasaran." Balas Jin lalu terbahak-bahak. "Kali ini tentang apa lagi?"

"Taehyung dan Jungkook, kupikir mereka tidak saling peduli. Taehyung kelihatan selalu cuek setiap kali bertemu Jungkook, dan anak itu juga tidak pernah terlihat akrab dengan adikmu. Tapi semalam…" Namjoon menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kenapa dia menciumnya? Apa dia suka pada Taehyung? Itukah yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Ne."

Mau tak mau Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan karena pemikiran Namjoon, tapi karena ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. "Baiklah. Yang ini sebenarnya rahasia Jungkook juga, tapi aku ingin berbagi denganmu supaya rasa penasaranmu terbalaskan."

"Kau membuat 'si rasa penasaran' itu makin menggunung sekarang." Kali ini Namjoon menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Jin lalu mendekatkan kepalanya. "Cepat ceritakan."

"Kemarin aku yang mengantarkan Jungkook ke kamarnya, kan?" Namjoon mengangguk cepat. "Aku bilang pada kalian bahwa aku akan langsung pulang, tapi sebenarnya aku masih di apartemen Jungkook. Setelah muntah beberapa kali dan minum obat, mabuknya mulai reda. Saat itulah aku menanyakan beberapa hal."

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Kau ingat apa kata Jimin semalam? Tentang rasa penasarannya. Jadi aku bertanya, 'apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau mabuk?' lalu dia mulai tertawa dan menarikku. Dia menciumku. Untungnya tidak separah Taehyung, dia hanya menciumku di sini." Jin menunjuk pipi kirinya.

"Wah, anak itu keterlaluan!"

Jin terkikik geli. "Tunggu dulu, ini bukan salahnya. Setelah menciumku, dia baru mengatakan maksudnya. Kira-kira seperti ini katanya, 'orang-orang yang pernah melihatku mabuk selalu bilang aku akan melakukan itu'. Setelah itu dia jatuh tertidur."

"Itu - apanya?"

"Kau ini tidak paham juga? Maksudnya, saat dia mabuk dia akan mencium seseorang. Sebenarnya kemarin dia sempat menarik tanganku sebelum menarik Taehyung, tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung lewat dan menyenggol lengan Jungkook, jadi anak itulah yang jadi korbannya." Jin melepas tawanya lagi. "Dia tidak dengan sengaja memilih Taehyung untuk dicium." Namjoon masih melongo antara kaget dan malu, tapi juga ingin menertawakan Jungkook. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria semacam itu.

"Aku pikir hanya aku di dunia ini yang langsung tewas begitu minum setengah gelas. Sekarang aku senang, karena aku sudah punya teman baru." Katanya bangga.

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu mabuk." Sahut Jin manja.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat kau mabuk, kau jadi lebih membutuhkanku."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku hampir gila karena tidak melihatmu dimanapun selama setahun ini. Taehyung juga tidak mau memberitahuku dan aku hampir frustasi karenanya. Tidak perlu menunggu mabuk pun, Aku selalu membutuhkanmu, kau tahu?"

Mereka tidak ingin memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Karena mereka sekarang masih di café yang cukup ramai pelanggan, Jin memilih menggapai tangan Namjoon dan menggenggamnya lebih erat. "Terimakasih." Katanya lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena menungguku, karena membutuhkanku, dan karena bersedia membantuku menjaga rahasia ini."

*

Gadis Jepang, dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata bulat bak boneka, kulit yang putih mulus –jauh lebih pucat dibanding orang Korea– dan suaranya merdu. Dia mengenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Jepang, namanya Yuiko.

Yuiko, Jimin, Haruna dan Hoseok singgah di tempat karaoke yang kebetulan dekat dengan café tempat mereka makan tadi. Haruna gadis yang baik dan ramah, begitu juga dengan Yuiko. Bodohnya Hoseok karena masih menunda untuk menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu.

Setelah bersenang-senang seharian ini, Jimin menyadari sesuatu. Haruna dan Hoseok saling menyukai satu sama lain. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sebelumnya gadis itu berpura-pura akan pergi ke Jepang. Tapi yang dia lihat, Haruna selalu mencuri pandang pada Hoseok – hampir setiap waktu– dengan mata yang memancarkan harapan. Sementara Hoseok, Jimin ingin menendang pria itu karena tidak peka pada pemandangan di depannya. Hoseok selalu bilang padanya bahwa Haruna tidak menyukainya.

 _Dia ini bodoh sekali!_ Katanya dalam hati.

Lalu dengan Yuiko, ia merasa nyaman. Dia gadis yang ceria, baik dan santun. Untungnya Jimin fasih bahasa Jepang, hasil belajarnya selama bertahun-tahun, jadi ia bisa mengobrol dengan Yuiko tanpa rasa canggung karena gadis ini hanya tahu bahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggris. Mereka sudah akrab hanya dalam beberapa jam.

"Bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu, err… Appa? Apa aku benar menyebutkannya?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Bukan appa. Aku bukan ayahmu, Yuiko-chan. Op-pa. Op-pa."

"Op-pa? Oppa! Sudah benar?"

"Ya, bagus. Ah, kau saja yang mengetik nomor disini." Jimin menyodorkan ponselnya sendiri. Setelah selesai mengetik, gadis itu mengembalikan ponsel Jimin. "Yuiko-chan, hati-hati di jalan. Kau juga, Haruna-sama!"

Haruna dan Yuiko masuk ke dalam bus dan melambai pada Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih menunggu bus mereka sendiri di halte. Setelah bus itu berlalu, mereka berdua saling memukul pundak satu sama lain.

"Yuiko-chan, eh? Dasar penakluk wanita!" Hoseok menggantungkan tangannya di bahu Jimin.

"Dan kau si orang bodoh pengecut. Kenapa hyung belum juga menyatakan perasaanmu? Dia itu menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu!" Jimin balas berteriak.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Jimin lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya serius. "Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya polos.

Kalau saja lampu jalan itu bisa dipatahkannya, Jimin ingin menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala hyungnya yang bodoh ini. "Kalau kau suka, katakan saja langsung. Kau sudah mempermalukanku dengan menjadi hyung yang pengecut seperti ini!"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa menilai perasaan orang lain. Jimin-ssi, inilah alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu, supaya kau bisa melihat apa yang tak bisa kulihat. Tapi kuakui memang aku sedikit pengecut, karena aku takut ditolak."

"Kau tidak perlu takut, hyung. Aku tahu dia juga menyukaimu. Gadis Jepang terbiasa blak-blakan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dia sukai, tapi Haruna menghargaimu. Dia membiarkanmu untuk melakukannya agar kau bisa menjaga harga dirimu."

Wajah Hoseok berubah cerah. "Begitukah?" Jimin balas mengangguk yakin. Bus mereka datang beberapa menit kemudian. Di dalam bus, Hoseok sibuk mengetik-ngetik pesan di ponselnya.

"Jangan bilang hyung mau menyatakannya lewat pesan." Melihat Hoseok tidak merespon, Jimin mulai memukuli kepala Hoseok. "Jangan mempermalukanku lagi, hyung! Aigoo, kenapa laki-laki ini payah sekali?!"

Hoseok menepis tangan Jimin. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekarang? Begini-begini, aku ini laki-laki romantis! Aku sedang mengajaknya kencan lagi besok, dan hanya kami berdua. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang special. Puas?"

Sekarang Jimin tersenyum bangga. "Bagus! Aku akan puas setelah mendengar kabar baiknya nanti."

Mereka sampai di apartemen hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Jimin dan Hoseok sendiri tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu begitu lama. Sesampainya di atas tangga, mereka melihat lorong apartemen mereka dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Apartemen 101 memang tidak berisi, jadi wajar saja kalau ruangannya selalu gelap. Tapi kalau semuanya gelap seperti ini membuat mereka sedikit cemas.

Jimin menghampiri tempat Jungkook, tapi setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dan tak ada balasan, akhirnya ia menyerah dan mendekati Hoseok yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama ke pintu apartemen Namjoon.

"Kemana semua orang?" "Kemana semua bocah ini?" Kata mereka bersamaan.

Beberapa pesan yang dikirimkan Jimin untuk Taehyung setengah jam lalu masih belum terbaca. Ponsel Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi pagi. Hoseok juga heran karena Yoongi tak menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan menyalakan lampu. Pria itu memang lebih sering tidur di studio dekat kampus.

"Namjoon hyung membalas pesanku, katanya dia tidak pulang malam ini." Jimin menunjukkan pesan yang dikirimkan Namjoon padanya. "Dia tidak bersama Taehyung ataupun Yoongi hyung."

Tepat sebelum Jimin dan Hoseok hendak mencari Taehyung dan Yoongi ke kampus, suara kedua pria itu sudah terdengar dari arah tangga. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin musik?

"… perutku hampir meledak, hyung." Taehyung sampai ke anak tangga paling atas lebih dulu dan terkejut karena menemukan lorong masih gelap gulita. Jimin dan Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu terlihat kesal. "Kenapa kalian berdiri di luar?"

"Oh, hyung. Aku menyesal karena sempat khawatir pada dua orang ini." kata Jimin pada pria disampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga." Balas Hoseok datar. "Kalian berdua darimana?"

Yoongi terlihat tak peduli dan langsung membuka pintu 103 lalu masuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hoseok dan Jimin. "Dari kampus. Aku bersama Yoongi hyung seharian ini karena semua orang pergi." Ia melihat kantung plastic yang dibawa Jimin. "Kau bawa oleh-oleh? Ah, kau baik sekali Jimin, aku jadi terharu."

Benda itu langsung disodorkan Jimin pada Hoseok. "Ini bukan punyaku, dan bukan untukmu. Ayo masuk." Katanya sebelum membuka pintu 104 dan menuntun anak anjing peliharaannya masuk.

Sementara itu Hoseok masuk ke kamar Yoongi dan memberikan kantung plastik transparan berisi kotak kecil berwarna marun. "Ini punyamu."

"Apa isinya cincin? Kalau iya, lebih baik kau buang saja." Sahut Yoongi datar. Dia sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi mukanya.

"Bentuk kotaknya saja yang seperti ini. Isinya kue, bodoh! Jimin bilang ini kesukaanmu."

Selimutnya terbuka sedikit. "Kenapa tidak kau makan saja?"

"Aku mau, tapi ini bukan milikku. Jimin membelikannya untukmu."

Wajahnya sudah tak lagi ditutupi selimut. "Aku tidak mau. Makan saja!"

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali, aku memang menginginkan ini tapi tadi Jimin sama sekali tak membolehkan siapapun menyentuh kuemu. Terimakasih!"

Kali ini Yoongi menghempaskan selimut itu seluruhnya. "Tunggu!" Hoseok berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Aku lapar. Bawa kemari kueku!" katanya tiba-tiba.

Pria di depan pintu tak bergerak, masih belum berbalik. Ternyata Hoseok sedang menggigit bagian atas bajunya, berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang akan segera meledak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik dan menyerahkan kue itu pada si empunya lalu Hoseok langsung berbalik dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia merasa tawanya tak akan bisa dibendung lagi.

 _Yoongi sangat menggemaskan dengan tsunderenya! Oh ya ampun, Jimin ternyata sama tidak pekanya denganku_ , batinnya kemudian menutup mukanya dengan bantal untuk meredam suara tawanya.


	8. chapter 8

**Effect**

 _Sudah hampir jam tiga pagi!_

Sekali lagi Taehyung melirik jam tangannya. Dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak sama sekali. Suara sekecil apapun bisa menariknya untuk tetap terjaga. Berkali-kali ia bangun hanya untuk sekedar merapikan kursi di meja makan, atau mematikan lampu dapur, dan terakhir kali ia bangun hanya untuk mengambil satu sendok kecil dari dapur yang akhirnya tak digunakannya.

Koleksi komiknya sudah habis habis dibaca tiga kali sampai ia sendiri merasa bosan, tapi tidak juga bisa membuat kantuknya datang. Playlist lagunya sudah diputar ulang berkali-kali dan matanya masih terus terbuka.

Setelah akhirnya bisa tertidur, tiba-tiba ia tersentak bangun lagi, kali ini karena bunyi 'klik' pelan dari luar. Spontan Taehyung langsung pergi ke ruang tamu dan mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Bahkan dalam ruang berbeda pun, ia bisa menangkap bau vanilla yang tidak asing.

"Yah!" Jungkook terlonjak, barang-barang di tangannya terlempar ke belakang. Ia terkejut menyadari seseorang melihatnya dari balik kain merah. Jungkook sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum tirai itu dibuka lebih lebar dari dalam. Taehyung keluar dan bantu mengumpulkan benda yang terjatuh lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Terimakasih, sunbae-nim." Jungkook membungkuk, membuka pintunya kemudian masuk membawa semua kantung belanja yang dia bawa. "Selamat err.. pagi." Jungkook segera menggeser pintunya.

Sebelum pintunya tertutup, Taehyung langsung menahan pintu dengan kakinya lalu ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen Jungkook. "Sunbae~"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau masih punya coklat panas?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya sesantai mungkin di sofa. Ia ingat pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Minum coklat panas, makan ramyeon, lalu tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

Jungkook benar-benar merasa lelah. Seharian menemani adik-adiknya bermain wahana ini dan itu, lalu perjalanan tiga jam ke apartemen, punggungnya seperti akan patah kalau ia tak pergi tidur sekarang juga. Tapi tamunya yang satu ini juga tak terbantahkan. Kim Taehyung adalah salah satu tugasnya.

"Akan kubuatkan." Balasnya lemah lalu berjalan ke dapur setelah meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kamar.

Syukurlah coklat instannya masih ada dua lagi. Jungkook mengambil keduanya lalu membuatkan dua gelas coklat panas. Bau coklat tiba-tiba membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Ia kemudian ingat bahwa makanan terakhir yang dimakannya adalah kentang goreng dan itupun jam lima sore tadi.

Kedua gelas itu dibawanya ke ruang tamu. Jungkook mengambil empat potong roti dan memberikan dua diantaranya untuk Taehyung. "Aku kehabisan selai. Maaf, sunbae."

"Lupa belanja lagi, eh?" Taehyung mengambil roti yang disodorkan padanya. Ia mendapat ide bagus. Roti itu dilipatnya jadi dua lalu dicelupkan ke dalam gelas berisi coklat. "Ini enak." Katanya setelah menggigit roti basahnya.

Melihat Taehyung makan dengan lahap, ia pun ikut membasahi rotinya dengan cokat panas sebelum memakannya. "Ya, setidaknya lebih baik daripada plain." Komentarnya.

"Kau kenapa pulang selarut ini?"

"Ada keperluan mendadak."

"Apa penting sekali sampai kau tak bisa meninggalkannya lebih cepat?"

"Aku yang tak sanggup meninggalkannya." Taehyung terenyak. Ia tidak menyangka Jungkook punya seseorang yang begitu penting dan spesial.

"Pacarmu?" Jungkook tak menjawab dan terus mengunyah rotinya. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar! Apa dia cantik? Dimana dia tinggal? Lau tadi kau pergi kemana dengannya? Sudah berapa lama~ aghh! Apa-apaan aku ini?" Taehyung memukul jidatnya sendiri. "Abaikan saja."

Masih tak mau bereaksi, Jungkook terus menikmati coklat panasnya sampai habis. Ia membiarkan Taehyung berspekulasi sesukanya. Sedikit saja ia bercerita, maka ia pasti dengan segera akan ketahuan.

Setelah gelasnya kosong, Jungkook membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Ia berharap Taehyung akan segera pulang begitu melihat ini, tapi dalam beberapa menit Jungkook malah benar-benar tertidur.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook sedang kelelahan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi juga terlalu malas untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Akhirnya Taehyung pergi ke kamar Jungkook untuk mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Bau vanilla dimana-mana…" gumamnya sambil menyesuaikan penciumannya dengan aroma itu.

Semua bantal dan selimut itu berbau sama. Taehyung akhirnya membalutkan selimut dan memberikan bantal itu untuk Jungkook. Dia tidak bisa yakin akan tahan dengan bau itu di kepalanya sepanjang malam. Setelah mengembalikan gelas-gelas ke dapur, Taehyung berbaring di sofa dan tertidur semenit kemudian.

*

Pagi ini ada kuis dan Jungkook benar-benar lupa sampai Rain, teman dekatnya di kampus yang mengingatkannya. "Kau ini bahkan belum tujuh belas tahun tapi pelupamu itu lebih parah dibanding kakekku yang tujuh puluh tahun!" omelnya tadi saat menelepon Jungkook.

Sepuluh menit lagi jam sepuluh, artinya ia harus lari sepanjang jalan agar tidak terlambat. Jungkook segera mengenakan sepatu dan mantelnya sebelum mulai berlari keluar.

Jimin keluar dari apartemen dan berdiri di balkon. Ia melihat Jungkook yang berjalan tergesa-gesa sampai hampir terjatuh. "Yah! Hati-hati, Kookie-ah!" Pria itu membungkuk sesaat lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

Pintu terbuka, Taehyung keluar dengan jaket putih dan celana pendeknya. "Oh?! kau sudah bangun dan sudah mandi! Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kim Taehyung?" Ledek Jimin.

"Berhenti mengejekku!" Taehyung melihat ke bawah dari balkon, Jimin mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Kasihan dia. Kupikir semua angkatan mendapat libur." Jimin masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang berlarian sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.

"Yang kudengar hari ini mereka ada kuis. Dia mengikuti kelas itu karena sempat tertinggal beberapa bulan. Dia anak baru dari mahasiswa baru, kan?" Taehyung menjelaskan.

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung lekat-lekat. "Apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kau tidur di tempatnya lagi, huh?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan wajah menyebalkannya. Taehyung mengerti arti tatapan itu dan langsung menepis tangan Jimin yang menunjuk tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Itu… Tidak. Aku tidak perlu menceritakannya padamu. Kami mengobrol sedikit dan aku malah ketiduran disana. Hanya itu."

"Hanya itu? Berarti kau menginginkan lebih. Aku benar, kan?" Jimin tertbahak-bahak karena Taehyung tak bisa menjawab. "Jadi, kau berubah haluan berkat ciuman kilat itu, eh?"

Kepalanya berputar cepat. "Apa maksudmu dengan berubah haluan? Dan, kau bilang itu ciuman kilat? Bagiku itu seperti berjam-jam!"

"Woah, artinya kau juga menikmatinya! Selamat, Taehyungie!" Jimin menyorakinya bersemangat sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya ke udara.

"Kau sama saja gilanya dengan Yoongi hyung." Balasnya pasrah karena tak menemukan kalimat balasan lain.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu, ya?" Sekarang Jimin melihat ke sekeliling lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Taehyung seolah tidak ingin orang lain mendengar yang akan dia katakan. Taehyung menggumam tanpa menoleh. "Sepertinya kau payah soal ini, jadi aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu." Jimin tersenyum jahat. "Kalau dua orang berciuman, itu artinya mereka sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ng?"

"Jadi, karena kalian sudah berciuman…" Jimin sengaja menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah, menggapai-gapai pegangan pintu dengan erat seolah-olah dia akan jatuh kalau melepasnya. "Itu- itu terjadi karena dia mabuk!" bantahnya.

Jimin masih tersenyum usil. Dia masih ingin melihat reaksi Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Benar. Sepertinya memang tidak. Kalau kalian pacaran, pasti kalian berdua sama-sama menginginkan ciuman itu. Padahal di kasus ini ada kau, pihak yang tidak menginginkannya."

"Yah! Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan~ agh! Maksudku bukan seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu~ Ta-tapi dia juga tidak dalam keadaan sadar~ Maksudku, mana mungkin aku~ AGH!! Ada apa dengan kepalaku?! Kau- kau mempermainkanku lagi!"

Sementara Taehyung memukuli kepalanya sendiri, Jimin sudah meringkuk di lantai memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. "Aku –haha– aku berjanji akan mengatakan hal itu pada Jungkok nanti –haha– aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksinya."

"Dia tak akan bereaksi apa-apa. Jangankan untuk minta maaf, semalam aku bersamanya dia tak menyinggung kejadian itu sama sekali dan malah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kurasa dia sebegitu mabuknya sampai tak ingat sudah melakukan apa."

"Benarkah?" Bagaimana ini? Aku penasaran lagi… ujar Jimin dalam hati. Senyum usilnya muncul lagi.

*

Rain mendatangi Jungkook ke mejanya membawa bola basket yang warnanya sudah pudar termakan usia. Ada bercak tinta hitam disana dan tulisan berikut sebuah cetakan tanda tangan yang menyiratkan bola itu lebih berharga dari yang oranglain pikir.

"Tepati janjimu, anak nakal!" Jungkook terkekeh. Dia sudah berjanji akan menunjukkan dimana ia tinggal kalau Rain mau menolongnya tadi. Jungkook terlambat sepuluh menit karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi di jalan. Rain membantunya dengan mengalihkan perhatian dosen yang masuk dengan segala macam cara selama Jungkook merangkak melewati pintu dan duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Tentunya Jungkook harus minta izin dari Jin dulu tentang hal ini, dan dia sendiri sudah mencaritahu latar belakang Rain. "Baiklah. Kapan kau berencana akan menghancurkan tempat tinggalku?"

Mata Rain berkilat senang. "Kalau hari ini? Kelas terakhirku hari ini jam tiga sore. Kau mengambil kelas sore tidak? Kita bisa barbeque di tempatmu."

"Tidak ada kelas sore. Karena aku anak baru, semua jadwalku adalah kelas sisa, kelas pagi. Semester depan aku akan balas dendam dengan mengambil kursi nyaman di kelas sore." Ujarnya bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh menginap di tempatmu malam ini?"

"Jangan!" katanya langsung. Melihat tatapan heran dari temannya, ia meralat, "Maksudku, jangan hari ini. Aku janji bertemu pamanku nanti malam. Kau bisa bosan menungguku sendirian. Bagaimana kalau~" Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil nama Jungkook dari arah tangga membuat Jungkook dan Rain serempak menoleh.

Jungkook mengenali orang ini. Dia adalah Mo Han, pria berkepala plontos dengan kacamata bulat dan seragam kebesaran. Dialah si hantu tahun kedua. Ia harus berakting sebaik mungkin untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal orang ini sebelumnya meskipun dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati darimana orang ini tau namanya.

"Jungkook-ssi!" panggilnya lagi, padahal Jungkook dan Rain sudah berjalan ke tangga.

"Ne, sunbae?"

"Kau ada waktu? Aku perlu bicara sesuatu denganmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, pria itu langsung menarik tangannya sedikit memaksa setelah minta maaf pada Rain.

Mo Han ternyata membawanya ke lapangan basket. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain mereka berdua. "Bicaralah. Ada apa sunbae?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya mengeluarkanmu dari bencana. Harusnya kau tahu aturan mainnya."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh berteman terlalu dekat, DENGAN SIAPAPUN! Apa kau tidak diperingatkan soal itu? Eih, kau amatiran sekali!" Kemudian Mo Han berlalu begitu saja.

Jungkook duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia memikirkan kata-kata seniornya tadi. Sebenarnya yang dikatakannya benar. Meski Rain tidak bahaya, tapi dia sudah hampir melanggar kesepakatannya dengan Jin. Identitasnya masih tidak boleh terdeteksi oleh siapapun. Dengan membawa Rain ke apartemen, bisa jadi merupakan awal dari cerita lain tentang dirinya.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Rain yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan membelikan daging sebagai ganti untuk bantuannya di kelas tadi. Selain itu ia juga mengirim pesan untuk Jin menanyakan kapan janji temu mereka berikutnya. Pria bernama Mo Han ini harus segera diselidiki dan dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendirian.

 _Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau dia juga menjalankan suatu misi sepertiku, tapi siapa dia dan apa tujuannya?_ Batin Jungkook.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

 _Lalu siapa Jin hyung sebenarnya, dan apa tujuannya?_

*

"Mo Han? Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali." Jin dan Jungkook bertemu malam harinya di café biasa tempat mereka bertemu. "Dia orang yang sangat tertutup. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga menjalankan tugas seperti ini."

"Kupikir hanya aku yang melakukannya."

"Aku juga masih tidak mengerti. Karena dia sudah bilang begitu padamu, artinya dia juga sudah menyelidiki tentangmu jauh sebelum kau tahu. Kau harus tetap berhati-hati, Jungkook."

"Nde, hyung."

"Besok pagi temui Tuan Kim. Aku akan menghubunginya malam ini, dan kita lihat apa yang ditemukannya besok."

"Siap, hyung." Sahutnya lega. Jungkook hampir melupakan orang itu. Tuan Kim pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukan apa yang kami perlukan sekarang.

Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat baru Jungkook buka suara. "Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh mengetahui hal lain, hyung? Aku juga ingin tahu akar dari semuanya."

Jin meliriknya sekilas. "Tentu."

"Benarkah?"

"Di saat yang tepat." Lanjutnya.

Kembali Jungkook menghela napas, pasrah. Ini seperti bermain petak umpet baginya, dengan penutup mata yang diikat kuat hingga menekan saraf matanya sampai tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

Setelah menyerahkan laporannya, Jungkook pamit pulang. Jin berusaha menahannya dengan memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. "Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal lain." Jin terlihat gugup, tapi dia tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya Jungkook kembali duduk di kursinya. Saat mereka mulai makan, baru Jin mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa kau sudah bertemu Taehyung hari ini?"

Pria di depannya mengangguk santai. "Saat aku pulang kemarin, Taehyung sunbae juga datang ke apartemenku. Aku bingung, dia tiba-tiba minta coklat panas lalu tidur di sofa. Paginya, dia bangun dan langsung kembali ke apartemennya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

Spontan Jin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Taehyung yang malang, pikirnya lagi. "Kenapa kau bingung? Kau lah yang membuatnya seorang Kim Taehyung bingung sekarang ini, Jungkook-ssi."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa padanya."

"Kau bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi kau dengan tidak sadar sudah melakukan apa. Itu yang perlu kau pertanyakan pada dirimu sendiri."

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, hyung?" Jungkook balas bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Jin mengusap setitik air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Tapi tolonglah dia. Jangan biarkan dia bingung sendirian. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Aduh, kalian berdua ini polos sekali, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya?" Lalu Jin tertawa semakin gaduh.

*

Hoseok dan Jimin duduk santai di lantai balkon ditemani cola dingin dan beberapa camilan. Saat banyak kesibukan, mereka pasti akan berlomba-lomba mengeluhkan kapan mereka bisa bersenang-senang di klub, dan bebas melakukan traveling. Tapi saat libur tiba, pada kenyataannya mereka akan bingung akan melakukan apa, alhasil mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur, atau bersantai sambil mengobrol seperti sekarang.

"Aku kehabisan bahan makanan, bisa kau temani aku belanja besok pagi, hyung?" Jimin berujar. "Aku tidak mau terlalu sering makan makanan instan, kurasa aku akan mulai belajar masak dari Jin hyung."

"Dan entah kapan orang yang akan mengajarimu itu bisa datang." Balas Hoseok tanpa menoleh. "Bagaimana Taehyung?"

"Kau tenang saja, hyung. Bisa jadi ini memang hanya perasaanku saja, tapi semenjak Jungkook tinggal disini, Taehyung tidak pernah cerita tentangmu lagi." Jimin tersenyum lebar.

Pria itu balas tersenyum. Ada sedikit rasa tidak senang dalam batinnya, bagaimanapun selama setahun ini Taehyung selalu dekat dengannya dan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya tanpa ragu, sedikit banyak ia merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia senang Taehyung akhirnya bisa menyerah untuk berharap padanya.

Mereka menyadari seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka. Yoongi, pria itu adalah radar untuk kata 'camilan', tapi selalu mengatakan tidak untuk makanan sehat. Yoongi datang lalu ikut duduk disana bersama mereka. "Ada gossip apa hari ini?" tanyanya pura-pura tertarik dengan bahan obrolan mereka lalu dengan cepat merebut bungkus makanan dari tangan Jimin.

"Tentang pria yang menyerah untuk menempel pada orang lain." Sahut Jimin apa adanya.

Jimin mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi Hoseok melihat dengan jelas Yoongi membeku dalam beberapa detik. Ia membiarkan Yoongi dengan kesalahpahamannya lalu menambah pancingan lain, katanya, "Dan bagaimana pria itu akan segera menemukan orang lain untuk menutupi hatinya yang patah." Hoseok melihat ke arah lain waktu mengatakan ini, jadi ia bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

Yang tak disangkanya, Jimin malah memperparah keadaan. "Menurutmu begitu, hyung? Aku sependapat. Dia sudah terlalu lama patah hati sendirian." Setelah itu Yoongi bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan bungkus makanannya di lantai. Dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kurasa Yoongi hyung punya kepribadian ganda. Dia bisa terlihat sangat ramah dalam sedetik, lalu berubah jadi menyebalkan di detik selanjutnya. Kenapa juga dia pergi begitu saja?" Jimin menggerutu sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

Di sebelahnya Hoseok menutupi muka dengan tangannya. Bahunya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat menandakan bahwa ia sedang tertawa.

"Terkadang kita memang memerlukan orang lain untuk melihat apa yang tak bisa kita lihat. Apa kau memerlukan jasaku?" Jimin balas menatapnya bingung.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang berbicara sendiri, mungkin sedang bertelepon. Begitu orang itu sampai di atas, Jimin dan Hoseok langsung memanggilnya.

"Kau pulang larut sekali, Kookie. Apa sedang banyak tugas?" Jungkook hanya tersenyum sopan, ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Kita di jurusan yang sama, kau bisa minta bantuanku kapanpun kau mau." Kata Jimin menambahkan.

"Terimakasih banyak, sunbae-nim. Aku hanya menemui seseorang sebelum pulang, tapi jadi lupa waktu." Jimin dan Hoseok mengangguk paham.

Jungkook ikut duduk dan mengobrol dengan mereka di balkon. Tadinya Hoseok pikir Jungkook anak yang pendiam dan sulit untuk didekati, tapi setelah membicarakan banyak hal ia sadar Jungkook seperti sedang menahan diri. Sering kali Jungkook seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau Jimin sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan tentangnya.

Anak muda dengan sifat tertutup tapi bisa dengan mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang. Keren, puji Hoseok dalam hati. Sementara di lain pintu ada Taehyung yang penyendiri dan selalu berusaha terlihat misterius tapi sebenarnya lebih mirip buku yang terbuka. Dua orang yang bertolak belakang tapi akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Hoseok tersenyum menyadari betapa imutnya pasangan baru ini.

"Jungkook-ah," yang dipanggil langsung melirik Hoseok. "Apa pendapatmu tentang kami? Maksudku, Namjoon, aku, Jimin, dan… Taehyung?"

"Kalian semua baik. Aku betah disini karena sunbae semuanya." Jawabnya enteng sambil tak lupa tersenyum. Ia mengambil bungkus makanan yang disodorkan Jimin padanya.

"Maksudku, apa kau menyukai kami?"

"Tentu saja, sunbae. Kalian semua menyenangkan."

"Apa ada salah satu dari kami yang kau sukai dengan cara yang lebih special?" tanyanya lagi, menekankan kata special agar anak itu mengerti.

Dia terdiam sejenak, mungkin sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik pelan bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu 103. Yoongi keluar pintu itu membawa banyak kertas partitur.

Hoseok masih memperhatikan Jungkook. Anak itu entah kenapa terperanjat melihat kedatangan Yoongi lalu seketika menundukkan kepala. Ia menoleh pada Jimin yang juga balas melihatnya, sepertinya mereka punya pendapat yang sama. Ia merasa pertanyaannya langsung terjawab.

Seperginya Yoongi dari sana, Hoseok kembali bertanya. "Jungkook-ssi, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kurasa aku tidak memerlukan itu."

"Wah, andai aku punya pemikiran yang seperti itu, hidupku pasti damai." Balas Jimin.

"Berarti kau sedang menyukai seseorang, sunbae?" Jimin mengangguk lemah. "Kenapa lesu begitu? Bukankah biasanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu selalu penuh semangat?"

"Semangatku sudah terkuras habis, Kookie. Hampir dua tahun lamanya, tapi aku selalu dianggap batang korek api yang basah olehnya. Tidak berguna." Jimin berlagak mengusap-usap air matanya lalu mereka terkekeh bersamaan.

"Artinya kau menyerah? Eih, jangan lemah begitu, sunbae. Kita ini laki-laki!" Jungkook mengangkat tangannya yang dikepal ke udara.

Tapi Jimin dan Hoseok tertawa lebih keras lagi. "Dan dia juga laki-laki, Kookie-ah, aku bisa apa?"

Jungkook melongo. "Laki-laki? Apa maksudmu sunbae yang ini?" Ia menunjuk ke Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya bukan. Tapi kalau aku harus bersaing denganmu, kurasa aku lebih baik dengan Hoseok hyung saja, iya kan, hyung?" Hoseok mengangguk setuju dan melakukan tos tangan dengan Jimin.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksudnya bersaingan apa?" Saat tak sengaja melirik jam tangannya ia terkejut dengan angka yang ditunjuk disana. "Sunbae-nim, aku melupakan sesuatu!" Katanya begitu teringat janjinya untuk menghubungi Jungnam dan Jungmin sebelum jam sembilan malam. Jungkook langsung pamit untuk pergi ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Wah, aku salah sangka. Kupikir dia suka taehyung karena kemarin dia menciumnya." Hoseok melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria di sampingnya tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Tapi aku khawatir pada Taehyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa dia mulai menyukai Jungkook."


	9. chapter 9

**Avow**

Taehyung mengigau lagi malam ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jimin mendengar Taehyung bermimpi buruk dan teriak-teriak di tengah tidurnya. Jimin segera menenangkan Taehyung dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan sampai pria itu berhenti mengigau.

Setelah gumamannya berhenti, Jimin terkejut karena temannya itu tiba-tiba terbangun. Taehyung menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu lalu menyadari Jimin ada disana.

"Aku membangunkanmu lagi, ya? Maaf." Katanya tulus.

"Kau sudah lama tidak mengigau begini. Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jimin menebak. Melihat Taehyung akan membantah, dia melanjutkan, "Kau selalu mendapat mimpi buruk tiap kali kau memendam sebuah masalah. Ayolah, ceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Tidak ada."

"Apa kau merindukan orangtuamu? Aku bisa minta Namjoon hyung mengantar kita besok."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya menggeleng. "Apa kita punya persediaan hot coklat instan?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar ke kepala ranjang.

"Seingatku tidak ada. Kalau kau mau~"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Itu bisa besok saja. Kau tidurlah, aku sudah tidak mengantuk jadi aku tidak akan berisik lagi." Taehyung berjalan ke lemari bukunya, mengambil beberapa koleksi manga yang sudah dibacanya ribuan kali.

Tentu saja Jimin tak sampai hati meninggalkan Taehyung disaat seperti ini. Ia kemudian mengambil benda-benda itu dari tangan Taehyung dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Jimin lalu menarik tangan Taehyung ke ruang tengah. "Kita akan menonton sepuasnya malam ini." Katanya ceria.

Sementara Jimin memutar salah satu film yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari lalu, Taehyung pergi mematikan lampu ruang tengah padahal mereka akan menonton film bergenre komedi.

"Kita bukannya mau menonton film horror, Taehyungie."

"Tapi aku suka suasana bioskop." Sahutnya polos membuat Jimin terbahak-bahak.

Setelah menonton setengah bagian, Jimin menyadari teman di sebelahnya tak banyak bereaksi. "Yah! Kau sudah mengantuk lagi?" Taehyung menggeleng. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sekarang. "Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku sebelum aku marah." Taehyung menghembuskan napas berat, seolah ada beban besar yang dipikul di atas bahunya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Taehyung akhirnya mau bicara. "Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku merasa terganggu sampai seburuk ini pada sebuah bau. Kau tidak lihat ponselku, layarnya sudah terbelah dua setelah aku melemparnya ke dinding hanya karena sebuah artikel. Dan terakhir aku hampir menendang kucing tidak bersalah yang kebetulan melintas di depanku. Menurutmu, apa aku sudah gila?"

"Kita ini remaja yang kebetulan baru beralih menjadi dewasa. Wajar kalau kita mengalami perubahan mood seperti itu. Sesekali menjadi pria sensitive itu tidak masalah." Jimin menjawab bijak.

Suara televisi pun dikecilkan agar mereka bisa mengobrol lebih leluasa. Jimin mengambil ponsel Taehyung dari kamarnya lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. "Woah, ini benar-benar hancur! Sebenarnya artikel apa yang kau baca?"

"Ada sebuah foto hasil jepretan paparazzi yang menampilkan dua orang sedang berciuman di klub, mereka bilang itu Sae Hee." Taehyung menyebutkan nama seorang aktris cantik yang sedang naik daun di korea.

"Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Sae Hee?" Taehyung menggeleng cepat lalu tertawa, mengatakan hal itu tidak mungkin. Lalu apa masalahnya?!

Kemudian Jimin berusaha mengingat kalimat Taehyung sebelumnya. "Lalu tadi kau bilang sensitive bau, memangnya bau apa?"

"Vanila. Seolah-olah bau itu melayang, menyebar kemana-mana dan mengikutiku."

Apa yang salah dengan bau vanilla? "Dan kenapa kau jadi membenci kucing? Kupikir sebelumnya kau menyukai binatang." Taehyung terdiam, memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu sofa. "Vanila, kucing, dan foto ciuman Sae Hee di klub." Jimin terus menggumam.

"Aku ini laki-laki sejati, Jimin-ah." Gumam Taehyung.

Jimin menggeleng lalu memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah. "Memangnya ada yang bilang kau wanita, eh?"

"Laki-laki sejati harusnya mengencani seorang yang cantik, berambut panjang, atau yang imut dengan bikini, yang pastinya seorang gadis. Lalu kenapa yang ada di kepalaku sekarang adalah laki-laki? Aku sudah gila, Jimin… Aku sudah gila!"

Meski tidak terlalu jelas dengan apa yang didengarnya karena suara Taehyung teredam bantal kecil di pinggir sofa, tapi Jimin bisa memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman gilanya ini. "Kau masih menyukai Hoseok hyung, eh? Aku tidak benar-benar kencan dengannya, tapi dia memang sudah berkencan dengan seorang gadis, jadi berhentilah mendekatinya, Taehyung. Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena dia."

Lama Taehyung terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Jimin mengira pria itu sudah tidur, tapi saat ia akan membangunkannya untuk menyuruhnya pindah ke kamar, Taehyung sudah mengambil posisi duduk tegap.

"Jimin-ssi, kupikir kau mengenalku dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan Hoseok hyung lagi, bodoh!" Jimin balas menatapnya dengan tersenyum senang.

Tapi senyumnya meredup beberapa detik kemudian. "Ja-jadi… apa laki-laki yang kau maksud itu~ Aish! Tae-taehyung-ah… bu-bukan aku, kan?" tanyanya gagap.

"Tidak, untungnya bukan kau!" Balas Taehyung lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jimin mengambil bantal kecil itu dan menggunakannya untuk memukuli kepala Taehyung.

"Lalu siapa?! Cepatlah, aku penasaran!" lalu Jimin teringat pembicaraanya dengan Hoseok. "Jangan-jangan perkiraanku tepat sasaran, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau- sudah pasti yang kau bilang itu Kookie, kan? Kau menyukai Kookie. Aku benar, kan?" Melihat reaksi Taehyung yang hanya melongo seperti ayam kekenyangan, Jimin melonjak kegirangan di atas sofa. "seratus persen benar!" Tambahnya lagi.

Satu persatu teka-teki Taehyung akhirnya tertangkap olehnya. Jimin juga sering mencium bau vanilla dari Jungkook. Lalu ciuman di klub, anak ini pasti benar-benar terpikat pada Jungkook sejak kejadian ciuman mabuk itu. Lalu kucing…

"Kenapa kucing?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Karena dia menggemaskan, seperti anak kucing. Aku tak terlalu suka menyebutnya kelinci, dia juga begitu, jadi aku mengatakan dia itu anak kucing." Katanya menjelaskan. "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya dengan cara seperti itu. Pasti bukan. Mungkin- lebih seperti adik yang lucu?" tambahnya ragu-ragu.

Jimin mendengus. "Woah, Taehyungie!" Jimin berlari memeluk Taehyungi. "Kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Adik yang lucu pantatmu! Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya kalau kau mau."

"Jimin! Sudah kubilang aku ini laki-laki dan dia juga laki-laki!" geramnya kesal. "Kau mungkin tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan yang seperti itu. Kau menyukai Yoongi dan membiarkan Jin dan Namjoon berpasangan layaknya pasangan biasa. Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti itu!"

Jimin tidak marah apalagi kesal. Dia mengerti dilemma yang dirasakan Taehyung. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selama Taehyung masih bersikeras dengan prinsipnya itu. Ia juga tidak ingin menambah masalah temannya itu dengan mengatakan siapa orang yang disukai Jungkook. Itu sudah pasti akan membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Maafkan aku, Maaf, Taehyung-ah." Jimin mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung lembut, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang. Mereka akhirnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan sama-sama tertidur di sofa.

*

Hoseok sudah sampai lima belas menit lebih cepat dari perjanjian mereka. Dipikirnya gadis itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berdandan dan sebagainya jadi ia memesan minum lebih dulu untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Lain dari tebakannya, ternyata gadis itu muncul tepat saat minumannya datang, dan masih ada sepuluh menit tersisa sebelum jam sepuluh. Haruna tampil kasual tapi juga cantik. Dia memakai kaus putih dan rok biru tua dengan make up seadanya. Tepat seperti apa ingin dilihatnya dari seorang Haruna.

Mereka memesan makan dan minuman lalu bercanda tentang bermacam hal. Sampai ketika tiba-tiba Haruna membicarakan temannya Yuiko, "Dia tertarik dengan Jimin-san, tapi sepertinya temanmu itu tidak berpikir sama."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena Yuiko bilang, Jimin-san belum pernah menghubunginya sama sekali." Haruna bertopang dagu sambil pelan-pelan mencicipi minumannya.

Hoseok meletakkan garpunya dengan gemas. "Tidak perlu bicarakan tentang mereka. Sekarang hanya kita berdua, Haruna." Gadis itu balas memandang Hoseok. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu cepat. Tepat di saat itu suasana restoran tempat mereka makan berubah karena musiknya berganti menjadi lagu romantis.

Pipi gadis itu memerah, Hoseok bisa dengan jelas melihat kegugupan di mata Haruna. Dia sendiri mengalami hal yang sama. Dia meraih tangan kiri gadis itu di atas meja, menggenggam dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku mau kau jadi pacarku." Katanya tegas. Lalu ia membuka kepalan tangan Haruna dan meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya. Sebuah bola ukuran super mini dengan gantungan dari perak. "Apa kau mau, aku jadi pacarmu?"

Dengan cekatan Haruna langsung memakaikan hiasan itu ke ponselnya. "Aku sama sekali tak sanggup menolakmu, Hoseok oppa." Balasnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hoseok girang bukan main dengan jawaban gadis itu. Akhirnya Hoseok berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Gadis ini menerima cintaku! Dia mau jadi pacarku!"

Haruna menyembunyikan mukanya dengan syal, merasa malu tapi juga senang. Orang-orang di dalam restoran bertepuk tangan memberikan selamat dan sebagian lain terkekeh sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Hoseok.

"Terimakasih, Haruna." Bisik Hoseok di telinga gadis itu. Detak jantungnya yang tadi berdebum bak gendang, sekarang seolah membeku tak bersuara. Belum lagi Hoseok tersenyum manis memandangnya, Haruna merasa dunianya berputar dalam lingkaran kecil, yang hanya ada dia dan pria ini didalamnya.

Haruna mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Hoseok. Pria itu benar-benar tahu caranya memanjakan wanita. Ia tak akan pernah menyesal menyukai pria ini walaupun suatu saat nanti mungkin mereka tidak berjodoh. Oh, betapa dia ingin terus bersama Hoseok sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Haruna."

"Baiklah," kata gadis itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Hoseok hampir saja pingsan melihat jumlah jari yang akan ditunjukkan Haruna dengan tangannya, tapi kemudian gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan dua jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi kau sudah pacaran dua kali di tahun ini? Wah, kau hebat!" Balas Hoseok pura-pura merengut. Haruna menyapit kedua bibir Hoseok dengana jarinya lalu tergelak melihat bagaimana wajah pria itu sekarang.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman wisata sekarang dan tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon besar dan lebat dengan akar bergelantungan dari atas. Orang-orang yang lewat terkikik melihat pemandangan dua orang muda-mudi yang tengah dilanda kasmaran dan duduk di bawah pohon itu saling cubit mencubit lengan masing-masing.

Ponsel Haruna bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Gadis itu membacanya, ada satu pesan dari Yuiko. Temannya itu benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Jimin dan ingin Haruna menanyakannya pada Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau memilih bola ini?" Tanya Haruna begitu menyadari bentuk segilima yang tercetak di atas bentuk bulat bolanya.

"Karena aku tahu kau lebih suka bola dibanding bunga atau coklat, atau apapun di dunia ini." balasnya dengan nada dibuat sepuitis mungkin. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Ah! Sepertinya kau sekarang lebih suka aku dibanding bola."

"Percaya dirimu kadang bisa jadi melebihi batas, oppa!"

"Woah, aku suka panggilan itu. Oppa? Coba bilang lagi."

"Aku menyukaimu, oppa!" teriak Haruna di telinga pria itu dan tubuhnya langsung melayang karena Hoseok sudah menggendongnya lalu berputar-putar sambil meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

*

Banyak siswa yang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang media. Banner setinggi pintu dipasang dekat tiang yang berdampingan dengan jendela ruangan itu. Namjoon dan Min Yoongi mendekat kesana untuk melihat isi tulisan di banner.

 ** _Youth Piano Competition_**

"Kau harus ikut kali ini. Kalau kau tidak mendaftar juga, aku yang akan mendaftarkanmu." Tegas Namjoon.

Wajah Yoongi masih datar seperti biasa, tak tampak tertarik sama sekali. "Terserah kau saja." Dia berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon yang malah memilih masuk ke ruang media.

Ia pergi ke kantin dan duduk di meja paling sudut dengan sebuah apel di tangan sebagai makan siangnya. Seorang pria yang dikenalnya datang dan duduk di kursi yang ada didepannya.

"Sunbae-nim!" Jungkook menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi kue beras yang dibuatnya kemarin "Kau tidak akan keracunan hanya dengan satu atau dua potong." Katanya bergurau.

Yoongi menurut. Ia tersenyum menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke depan Jungkook memuji makanan itu. "Aku yakin sekali ini pasti buatanmu lagi, kan?"

"Nde. Ibuku suka sekali kue beras. Waktu itu ulangtahunnya hampir tiba dan aku ingin memberikan kue beras buatanku sendiri sebagai hadiah, jadi aku belajar sampai berminggu-minggu sampai aku bisa. Tapi orang-orang malah sangat menyukainya, jadi aku sering membuatkan ini sampai sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih jurusan seni?"

"Karena disini tidak ada jurusan memasak." Candanya lagi.

"Tapi kau bisa mengambilnya di sekolah tinggi lain."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban apa yang paling tepat untuk dikatakan. "Aku lebih suka musik, sunbae."

Dan Yoongi masih saja mengeluarkan pertanyaannya yang tak tertebak. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Ujian masuk Oasis itu sangat ketat, kau harus punya kemampuan, bukan hanya kemauan."

"Sunbae, sepertinya sesekali aku harus menyombongkan sesuatu padamu." Yoongi mendongak, mulutnya penuh makanan. "Aku lihat sunbae penikmat musik juga."

"Nde. Piano adalah cinta pertamaku, tapi aku tak keberatan belajar alat musik lain."

"Partitur itu… Ballade?"

"Kau tahu?" Sahut Yoongi sedikit terkejut, tangannya masih saja menggapai-gapai kue beras dalam kotak bekal.

Jungkook merenung, "Ibuku, dia menyukainya."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi berhenti mengunyah. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi ibumu, ya? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sunbae, kau mau minum apa?" Jungkook sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi ke counter minuman. Setelah mendengar pesanan Yoongi, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan pria itu terdiam di mejanya.

Tadinya Yoongi sempat melihat wajah sedih anak itu dan berubah ceria dalam beberapa detik. Ia yakin sekali Jungkook menyembunyikan banyak hal. Mereka memang belum mengenal lama, jadi ia tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menceritakan hal itu.

Lima menit kemudian, Jungkook kembali dengan dua kaleng soda dan dua bungkus roti. "Omong-omong, kenapa sunbae ada di kampus? Kupikir kalian libur?"

Kue berasnya sudah habis, dan Yoongi ganti menyobek bungkus roti yang diberikan Jungkook. "Namjoon mengajakku ikut lomba. Kurasa sekarang dia sedang mendaftarkan namaku disana." Ia menunjuk ke ruang media yang mana banyak sekali muda-mudi antre di depan pintu.

"Oh! Itu lomba piano, bukan? Aku sempat melihatnya tadi. Baguslah, aku akan datang ke pertunjukanmu, sunbae."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Itu bukan pertunjukanku, dasar kau! Ini perlombaan. Tapi kau boleh menontonku, tentu saja. Sudah pasti aku akan memenangkannya, kau bisa jamin itu."

"Woah, percaya dirimu menyilaukan." Jungkook pura-pura menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau tidak percaya? Begini saja. Kau boleh ikut denganku ke studio nanti malam. Disana kau boleh menyombongkan kemampuanmu tadi dan aku akan memamerkan kemampuanku, bagaimana?"

"Studio kampus?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa malam?"

"Karena isi kepalaku hanya akan bekerja di malam hari. Di waktu lain, aku lebih suka tidur." Jungkook dan Yoongi sama-sama tergelak.

"Terdengar seperti vampir. Vampir? Vampir! Vampir!!" Seru Jungkook pura-pura menjauh ketakutan lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak minum darah lagi." Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku masih terbiasa menggigit, kau mau jadi mangsaku hari ini?" Dan Jungkook langsung lari begitu ia melemparkan bungkusan rotinya ke wajah seniornya yang terbatuk-batuk karena tertawa saat mengunyah makanan.

Dari jauh Jungkook sempat berteriak menanyakan jam berapa mereka akan ke studio. Yoongi mengangkat tujuh jarinya dan Jungkook kembali berlari keluar kantin.

*


	10. chapter 10

**Revenge**

"Kookie, kau mau kemana?" Jimin tak sengaja melihat Jungkook di depan apartemennya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga belum tahu. Boleh aku duduk disini, kan sunbae?" Ia menunjuk ke kursi di depan jendela apartemen Jimin.

"Silakan." Jimin juga ikut duduk di sampingnya. Pintu 104 terbuka dan Taehyung keluar dari sana dengan tampang kusut dan rambut berantakan. "Kau sudah makan malam, Kookie?" Sengaja Jimin menguatkan suaranya lalu menutup pintu itu lagi. Saat pintu kembali dibuka, Taehyung sudah mencuci mukanya dan rambutnya tersisir rapi.

"Aku belum lapar. Kalian akan makan diluar lagi?" Taehyung mengangguk sedangkan Jimin memelototi Taehyung tidak setuju. "Ada lauk di tempatku, kau mau, sunbae? Rasanya tidak separah yang kalian bayangkan, tenang saja."

Kedua orang itu mengangguk setuju dan langsung mengikuti Jungkook ke apartemennya. Jungkook mengambilkan makanan dari lemari. Saat akan memberikannya pada Jimin, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan.

Taehyung yang membukakan pintu karena dilihatnya Jungkook dan Jimin masih di dapur. "Yoongi Hyung?" "Kau?"

"Sunbae, kau sudah datang? Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Jungkook sudah keluar dari dapur disusul Jimin yang sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung, hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya.

"Kalian mau pergi? Kemana?" Taehyung tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. Jimin ingin memeluk Taehyung karena berhasil menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Ne. Kalian mau ikut?" Jungkook berpaling ke Yoongi. "Sunbae, mereka ikut, kan?" Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah.

Jimin merasakan nyeri di dadanya, tapi ia lebih sedih lagi saat melihat Taehyung. Pria itu lebih dari sekedar penasaran dengan kedatangan Yoongi ke apartemen Jungkook, karena yang dia tahu, seorang Min Yoongi tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang berbau keakraban seperti ini.

"A-aku ikut!" Taehyung langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tae-tae, kita belum makan malam."

"Memangnya kalian akan kemana?" Dia masih penasaran.

"Studio. Tidak perlu berisik, kalau mau datang saja sendiri. Ayo, Jungkook. Mereka sudah tahu tempatnya, biarkan mereka makan malam dulu."

"Kami tidak ikut, kami sudah membuat janji dengan Jin hyung, benar kan, Taehyung-ah?" Bujuk Jimin lagi. Dia tidak ingin Taehyung melihat apa yang tak perlu dilihat. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu lagi pada temannya itu. Jimin memberi cubitan kecil di punggung Taehyung agar pria itu diam.

Sebelum Taehyung bicara lagi, Jimin segera menarik Taehyung keluar dari apartemen Jungkook. "Terimakasih, Kookie. Lain kali giliranku masak untukmu, ya." Katanya sebelum beranjak.

Dengan sigap Jungkook mempersiapkan mantel dan topinya sebelum mereka juga pergi. "Apa tidak masalah menggunakan studionya di malam hari seperti ini, sunbae?"

"Aku tidur disana sepanjang waktu dan tak melihat ada masalah apapun."

"Kamarmu pasti banyak sarang laba-labanya karena terlalu sering kau tinggalkan."

"Kau saja yang menempatinya, aku tidak keberatan."

*

Di meja makan, dua orang dengan kegalauan yang sama seolah menikmati makan malamnya tapi tak tampak sesuap pun yang masuk ke mulut mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama melamun di depan makanan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tidak bernafsu makan."

"Makanlah sesuatu, Jimin."

"Kau juga belum makan apa-apa. Makanlah."

Akhirnya mereka sama-sama tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali sampai semua makanan dingin.

*

Jin merasa tidak enak karena berlama-lama dengan pekerjaannya dan terlalu sering membatalkan janji dengan Namjoon, jadi hari ini ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk pria itu, Taehyung dan adik-adiknya yang lain.

Hari sudah mulai hangat, mungkin sekarang sekitar jam sebelas siang, tapi semua pintu di lantai dua apartemen itu masih tertutup rapat. Jin mulai dengan menggedor pintu 102 dan Namjoon keluar dengan wajah mengantuknya tapi segera pergi ke kamar mandi begitu ia sadar siapa yang datang ke tempatnya.

Setelah itu Jin menngetuk pintu 103. Hoseok sudah bangun, dan sedang mandi. Ia kemudian berjalan ke pintu 104. Sebelum mengetuk, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu sudah menganga lebar dan Jimin menampakkan diri dari dalam. Wajahnya sendu.

"Apa Taehyung masih tidur?" Jimin mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. Mereka kemudian mengecek ke kamar Taehyung dan terkejut karena kamar itu kosong.

"Pantas saja sepi sekali sejak tadi. Kupikir dia masih tidur." Gumam Jimin.

Hoseok dan Namjoon juga datang ke tempat Jimin. Mereka kemudian berkumpul di ruang tengah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung datang dengan membawa makanan ringan penuh di dalam kantung besar yang dipegangnya.

Mereka langsung memeriksa isi kantung belanja tersebut. "Biskuit coklat, coklat karamel, coklat vanilla, lalu coklat bubuk~ kau sedang masa penyuburan badan, ya?" Teriak Jimin dari ruang tengah. Taehyung masih mengganti bajunya di kamar dengan yang lebih santai.

"Jangan ambil coklat bubukku. Makan saja yang lain asalkan bukan yang itu." Taehyung mengingatkan. Setelah mengganti pakaian, dia bergabung dengan hyung-nya yang lain dan menikmati makanan ringan yang dibawanya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau mau minum coklat panas, huh?" Jimin melirik Hoseok.

"Oh, tentang itu. Dia terbangun kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba minta coklat panas. Aku juga sempat heran."

Taehyung tak menjawab. Kakaknya ikut menimpali, "Jimin-ssi, bukannya kau bilang suka musik sejak kau suka Yoongi?" Jimin mengangguk dan menunduk malu-malu. "Jadi kenapa kau masih heran? Mungkin saja Taehyung kita ini sedang menyukai orang yang menyukai coklat panas." Katanya dengan nada menyindir.

Jimin dan Hoseok tersenyum mengerti. Sementara itu Taehyung sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan memilih makan lebih banyak coklat. Setelah makan tiga biscuit ia merasa moodnya kembali membaik.

Di tengah kerusuhan mereka memperebutkan coklat, Jin pergi keluar dan masuk lagi dalam beberapa menit. Ia membawa Jungkook bersamanya. "Kau darimana saja?" Jungkook duduk bersama mereka di ruang tengah. "Aku mengetuk pintumu sampai ratusan kali tapi kau tidak menyahut sama sekali."

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak tidur di apartemen. Ini, aku baru saja pulang, dari studio."

"Kau tidur di studio? Dan Yoongi hyung…?" Taehyung mengambang kalimatnya, tak sanggup melanjutkan bayangannya sendiri. Hoseok menepuk jidat, tak habis pikir karena Taehyung benar-benar seperti buku yang terbuka. Perasaannya tergambar terlalu jelas di wajahnya –dan perkataanya.

"Dia masih disana. Katanya akan segera kembali begitu ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya." Jungkook tersenyum bangga. "Yoongi sunbae luar biasa, aku tidak tahu dia sehebat itu dalam menulis lagu dan bermain piano." Pria dengan coklat ditangannya langsung terduduk lesu.

"Karena itulah aku menyuruhnya ikut lomba itu. Sayangnya dia masih juga tidak mau ikut." Sahut Namjoon yang sejak tadi hanya menonton televisi –dia tidak terlalu suka coklat.

"Tenang saja, sunbaenim. Yoongi hyung sudah janji akan ikut lomba itu."

Namjoon meloncat berdiri. "Benar?" Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat.

"Karena itulah dia masih disana. Yoongi sunbae mulai latihannya hari ini." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah video di ponselnya pada Jin, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Di sofa, Jimin hanya menatapi ponselnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia ingin mengirim pesan pada Yoongi tapi selalu dibatalkannya. Dilemanya tak kalah rumit dibanding Taehyung. Apa yang ingin dijaganya adalah perasaan Jungkook, Taehyung, dan perasaannya sendiri, tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Akan ada yang terluka.

Ini situasi yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Membiarkan Taehyung tersakiti karena prinsipnya tapi harus terus-terusan melihat orang yang membuatnya kebingungan, sedangkan Jungkook sudah mulai dekat dengan Yoongi. Ia tak tahu harus memilih untuk menyerah seperti halnya Taehyung pada Hoseok, atau menjadi anak kecil yang merengek minta permen di antara Jungkook dan Yoongi.

Argh! Ini terlalu rumit, terlalu rumit! Jimin membuang bungkus coklatnya ke lantai lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Taehyung memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi tak diindahkannya sama sekali.

"Mungkin dia masih mengantuk, biarkan saja. Jungkook, ambil coklatnya! Taehyung membelinya banyak sekali." Kata Hoseok berusaha menetralkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang, tapi tentunya dia lebih tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau memanggil Jin hyung dengan sebutan 'hyung' sementara aku masih dipanggil 'sunbae-nim'? Seolah-olah kau lebih dekat dengan pria ini dibanding kami saja." Hoseok pura-pura merajuk.

Taehyung mendelik baru menyadarinya juga. Ia tak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali yang terlewat olehnya selama ini. Tentang Yoongi dan Jungkook, lalu sekarang Jin dan Jungkook.

Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya? Ini bukan urusanku, katanya dalam hati tapi tetap saja ia merasa terganggu. Membayangkan Jungkook dan Yoongi ada dalam studio dan tidur bersama, sunguh membuat Taehyung tak nyaman. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan dua pria dalam satu ruangan saat waktunya tidur? Batinnya lagi.

Tapi di detik berikutnya ia teringat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Jungkook saat berkunjung ke apartemennya pertama kali. Mereka makan bersama, minum coklat panas, mengobrol. Kemudian ingatan itu tiba-tiba berubah dengan bayangan Jungkook yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Mereka makan bersama, minum coklat panas, lalu…

"Aku hanya mau bersikap sopan." Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Sesaat kemudian dia tersentak. "Kenapa aku merasa aneh saat duduk disini?" dia menatap ke sofa yang didudukinya.

"Kenapa? Sofanya bagus." Hoseok meraba-raba permukaan sofa untuk menemukan apa yang membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman.

"Kurasa bukan karena kursinya. Aku juga bingung."

Di pinggir sofa, Jin dan Namjoon duduk berangkulan menutupi wajah mereka dengan bantal. Terdengar suara tawa teredam dari arah sana. Jin melepas bantalnya lalu melirik adiknya. Wajah Taehyung memerah seperti tomat, dia pura-pura konsentrasi dengan coklatnya, padahal Jin dan Namjoon tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

Jungkook menoleh karena mendengar Jin memanggilnya. "Mungkin kau sedang de javu." Anak itu masih diam tidak mengerti. Jin melanjutkan, "Coba kau ingat lagi, apa kau pernah duduk di sofa ini sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa pernah." Jungkook terkejut karena tiba-tiba kepala Taehyung berputar cepat dan sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi kau mengingatnya? Lalu kenapa kau pura-pura lupa?!" Ia membuang napas dengan sengaja. "Seolah-olah aku yang melakukannya lebih dulu." Taehyung bergumam kecil.

Hoseok, Jin dan Namjoon juga ikut menatapnya. "Sunbae, kita sedang membicarakan apa?"

Taehyung tak tahan lagi. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Jungkook ke sofa. "Wah! Kau masih pura-pura? Kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari karena ulahmu dan kau dengan santainya bilang 'tidak ingat apapun'. Kau cari mati, ya?"

"Su-sunbae?!" Jungkook duduk meringkuk di atas sofa. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Tak pernah dilihatnya ekspresi Taehyung sedingin ini.

Untungnya Jin langsung menengahi mereka. Dia mendorong adiknya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya padamu." Jin menoleh pada Jungkook. "Jungkook, bisa kau buatkan coklat panas untuk kita semua? Di dalam kantung itu ada bubuk instan."

Segera Jungkook mengambil benda yang ditunjuk dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Hoseok mengikutinya untuk membantu. Taehyung juga pergi, ke kamarnya.

Di dapur, Hoseok melihat Jungkook masih terlihat takut, terkejut, bingung. "Memangnya kau lupa sama sekali dengan kejadian itu?" katanya sambil menuangkan bubuk ke dalam gelas.

"Sunbae, bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan dan kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung sunbae jadi marah padaku?"

Hoseok menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bicara. "Jadi, waktu itu kau mabuk, karena Jimin~"

"Aku mabuk?" Potongnya. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Lalu siapa yang kucium kali ini?" katanya langsung.

Dahi Hoseok mengerut bingung. "Kupikir kau tidak ingat sudah mencium seseorang."

Akhirnya ia menceritakan beberapa pengalamannya di masa lalu dengan teman-temannya dulu saat mereka minum bir untuk pertama kalinya. "…Lalu yang ketiga kalinya, aku mencium guruku sendiri. Ada seorang temanku yang usil menuang minuman beralkohol dalam gelasku. Guruku itu marah sekali, keesokan paginya malah aku yang dihukum padahal aku tidak ingat sampai temanku yang menceritakannya. Aku tidak pernah mau minum lagi setelah itu." Jelasnya. Hoseok megap-megap antara ingin tertawa atau memukul Jungkook.

"Kalau Taehyung sunbae… Apa mungkin, dia yang aku…" Hoseok langsung mengangguk. Jungkook spontan menutup mulutnya. "Oh, tidak!"

"Itulah yang terjadi. Kurasa aku paham sekarang. Tapi masalahnya sekarang Taehyung, dia jadi~"

"Hyung, biarkan aku bicara dengannya sebentar." Jungkook terlompat mundur, terkejut karena tiba-tiba orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sudah muncul di dapur.

Melihat wajah Taehyung sudah lebih tenang, Hoseok pun melangkah ke luar meninggalkan mereka. Semoga saja tidak ada yang terluka saat mereka keluar nanti, ujarnya dalam hati.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat Taehyung lagi. Bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah seniornya dan ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan karena berani melawannya. Dan lagi Kim Taehyung adalah adik dari pria yang sudah banyak berjasa untuknya. Ia sudah pasrah menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan Taehyung padanya meskipun itu akan mematahkan hidungnya atau giginya, atau mungkin membuat matanya lebam. Tidak apa.

"Kenapa kau menunduk terus? Lihat aku." Taehyung sudah berjalan semakin dekat ke Jungkook.

"Ma-af, sunbae-nim. Aku minta maaf, soal kejadian itu. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Kau boleh memukulku kalau kau mau." Jungkook menyodorkan pipi kirinya.

Taehyung maju lagi selangkah lebih dekat sambil tersenyum sinis. "Tidak sengaja? Tidak sengaja. Baiklah, kukabulkan permintaanmu, tapi memukul pipi tidak seru. Bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan saja hidungmu?"

Pria itu menurut. Wajahnya kembali dihadapkan kedepan, ia menatap langsung ke mata Taehyung. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan mau minum setetes minuman alcohol jenis apapun, tidak akan pernah, tidak akan.

Ketika mereka sudah sangat dekat, Taehyung menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Saat dia kembali membuka mata, wajah putus asanya mengagetkan Jungkook. "Vanila– Aku suka vanilla." Bisiknya di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Taehyung langsung menghentikannya dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook. Ia mundur beberapa langkah tapi bibir Taehyung terus melekat padanya seolah tak bisa terlepas. Sekarang ia sudah terpojok di dinding, tangan Taehyung mengurung sisi kiri dan kanan pinggangnya.

"Sunbae… sunbae apa yang kau~ Sunbae, dengarkan aku~" Taehyung kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Berkali-kali Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung tapi pria itu malah mengunci tangannya. Napas hangat Jungkook yang menyapu wajahnya membuat Taehyung menggila. Ia mencoba mendesakkan lidahnya, tapi Jungkook menahan giginya terkatup rapat.

"Taehyung-ah!" Taehyung tak bereaksi. Ia masih saja bermain-main di bibir Jungkook. "Ajak Jungkook makan siang bersama. Taehyung… Taehyung!" Sekali lagi suara Jin memanggilnya dari ruang tengah.

Ciumannya melambat lalu akhirnya ia melepaskan wajahnya dari pria yang berdiri gemetar di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepala Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, membuat mata mereka bertemu. "Maaf, ya. Aku tidak sengaja." Katanya enteng sebelum keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Jungkook jatuh terduduk di lantai.

*

Selesai makan, Jimin menyisihkan satu mangkuk sup lalu ditutupnya rapat. "Aku akan ke tempat Jungkook sebentar." Ia berdiri membawa mangkuk itu di tangannya. "Kurasa dia sakit. Wajahnya pucat sewaktu pergi tadi."

Seperginya Jimin, Hoseok langsung menoleh pada Taehyung yang sejak tadi diam, hanya memandangi makanannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu? Kau tidak memukulnya, kan?"

"Tidak." Hoseok hampir bernapas lega sebelum ia mendengar kelanjutannya. "Tapi memang hampir saja terjadi, karena dia bilang menciumku tidak sengaja, aku jadi makin kesal."

Jin menepuk bahu Taehyun pelan. "Taehyung-ah, dia memang tidak sengaja." Ia kemudian menceritakan tentang kelainan Jungkook yang satu itu pada adiknya. Hoseok juga ikut menceritakan apa yang didengarnya tadi dari Jungkook.

"Aku pernah punya teman yang seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi aku maklum saat Jungkook cerita tadi. Dia garang seperti singa, tapi setelah mabuk dia akan mengelus rambut siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Yah, meskipun kuakui yang terjadi di Jungkook ini memang lebih parah, setidaknya dia tidak menyakiti orang lain saat mabuk." Hoseok mengakhiri ceritanya. Reaksi Taehyung beragam, merasa aneh, gemas, kasihan, tapi ia lebih merasa malu, malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah salah paham.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jimin sudah kembali lagi. Mangkuk yang tadi dibawanya masih utuh dan wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Dia tidak ada disana, kurasa begitu. Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Apa dia benar-benar sakit? Bagaimana ini, hyung?"

Jin juga jadi ikut cemas. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Jungkook. Teleponnya tersambung tapi langsung terputus dua detik kemudian. Dia mematikan telepon dariku? Tidak biasanya Jungkook seperti ini. batinnya.

"Apa dia mengangkat teleponmu?"

"Tidak, biarkan saja dulu. Semua orang butuh privasi, Jimin." Jawab Jin menenangkan, tapi matanya melirik Taehyung. Ia merasa perlu menginterogasi adiknya itu sesegera mungkin.

*

Hari sudah gelap saat Jin memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Kali ini Namjoon tak berhasil membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal. Jimin ikut dengannya dan minta diturunkan di depan kampus.

"Kau pasti sedang khawatir lagi." Mereka sudah beranjak dari halaman parkir gedung apartemen. Jin melirik kotak bekal yang dibawa Jimin. "Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Jimin balas tertawa kecil. "Andai saja hatiku adalah kotak ajaib, aku pasti bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang menyenangkan atau menyakitkan hanya dalam satu ketukan dan mantra. Sayangnya aku tidak punya itu."

"Kau sama seperti Taehyung dulu, dan aku suka kegigihan kalian. Hoseok masih mau merespon bentuk kasih sayang dari Taehyung, tapi Yoongi–" Jin menghela napas berat. " –aku heran kenapa Yoongi masih dingin padamu, dan kenapa juga kau masih bertahan di sisinya?"

"Yoongi hyung tidak mengusirku ataupun menyuruhku mendekat. Aku tidak ada di sisinya, hyung. Selama ini aku merasa ada di tengah-tengah, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku sudah ada di ujung, sudah jauh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menemukan orang lain. Ah, aku tidak bisa marah atau kesal pada orang itu dan Yoongi hyung. Gadis yang sebelumnya dekat dengan Yoongi saja masih belum bisa kumaafkan, sekarang malah ditambah lagi dengan yang ini. Rasanya aku ingin kabur, tapi tetap saja aku datang padanya seperti orang bodoh begini. Bagaimana ini, hyung?"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kampus. Jimin turun dengan bekal yang dibawanya. Sebelum pergi Jin menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Kau bisa kabur, tapi tidak bisa sembunyi. Daripada berlarut-larut dalam kesedihanmu sendiri, lebih baik kau menunjukkan apa yang bisa kau tunjukkan. Kalau kau menyukainya, lakukan semua yang ingin kau lakukan untuk bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi pada akhirnya nanti, biarkan dia yang memilih. Kau tidak akan menyesal –tidak akan pernah, karena kau sudah mencurahkan semuanya, jadi kau akan merasa puas."

Jimin langsung beranjak ke studio begitu mobil Jin menghilang dari pandangan. Suasana di studio sangat hening. Tidak ada jejak keberadaan Yoongi di dalam sana kecuali kertas partitur yang berserakan di atas piano.

Kemudian terdengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi. Kemungkinan besar Yoongi yang ada di dalam sana. Jimin meletakkan bekal yang dibawanya di atas sofa dan bersiap pergi. Saat akan membuka pintu, ia malah berpapasan dengan Yoongi.

"Mencari aku?"

Ia membungkuk memegangi dadanya, lalu mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal. "Kalau aku kena serangan jantung, sudah pasti kau yang akan kusalahkan pertama kali, hyung!"

"Maaf, maaf." Yoongi terkekeh. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Memangnya untuk kesini harus punya alasan?"

"Ne."

Ia kemudian sadar Yoongi datang dari pintu depan lalu teringat suara air dari kamar mandi. "Hyung, apa ada orang selain kau disini? Aku mendengar suara dari kamar mandi."

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi siang aku pergi dengan teman lamaku dan baru pulang sekarang. Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja langsung?"

"Tidak, aku takut."

"Kalau itu hantu, dia tidak akan berani menakutimu." Jimin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Karena kau lebih menakutkan daripada hantu." Lanjutnya lagi lalu tergelak dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Jimin tidak bereaksi, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan isi kamar mandi itu. Suara airnya masih terdengar sampai sekarang. "Jin hyung datang siang tadi dan memasak banyak makanan. Jungkook bilang kau sedang giat berlatih jadi makanannya kubawa kesini." Ia menunjuk kotak biru tua di atas sofa. "Aku mau pulang saja, hyung."

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Dahinya mengerut tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa betah tidur disini malam hari, tapi menurutku ini menyeramkan, hyung. Malam yang gelap di kampus, sendirian… Wah! Aku pulang saja."

Yoongi segera menahan lengan Jimin dan menariknya duduk di sofa. "Aku juga akan pulang setelah ini." Dia membuka kotak bekal dan mulai memakan isinya.

Mau tak mau Jimin akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu Yoongi sampai selesai makan. Ia berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara itu sebisanya dengan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" Tanya Yoongi masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Semuanya." Balas Jimin apa adanya.

"Kau terlalu jujur. Berikan jawaban yang lebih spesifik."

"Kau seksi."

"Penglihatanmu bagus."

"Kau jenius, dan itu seksi. Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan seseorang sepertimu dimanapun."

Yoongi mendesah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih terlalu jujur."

"Jadi aku harus berbohong sedikit?"

"Kau boleh mencobanya."

"Baiklah." Jimin terdiam sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung."


	11. chapter 11

**Sleepy Hen**

"…Berikan jawaban yang lebih spesifik." Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jungkook keluar dengan handuk melilit di lehernya.

Ia mendengar dua orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di dalam studio. Ia mengenali kedua suara itu, Yoongi dan Jimin. "Kau seksi."

"Penglihatanmu bagus." Jungkook hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi tersebut.

"Kau jenius, dan menurutku itu seksi. Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan seseorang sepertimu dimanapun."

"Masih terlalu jujur."

"Jadi aku harus berbohong sedikit?"

"Kau boleh mencobanya." OK, sekarang Jungkook jadi sedikit penasaran. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu menunggu balasan Jimin.

"Baiklah. Aku menyukaimu, hyung." Seperti yang ia duga, akhirnya ia tahu siapa orang yang disukai seniornya itu. Jungkook sempat mengira-ngira bahwa orangnya adalah Hoseok atau Yoongi, dan ternyata ini jawabannya.

Ia tak mau mengganggu dengan masuk di saat seperti ini, dan lagi ia masih penasaran karena disana masih tak ada suara. Yoongi sepertinya masih berpikir keras untuk apa yang didengarnya. Jungkook sangat berharap pria itu mau menerima Jimin.

Setelah akhirnya Yoongi mendehem dan seperti akan bicara, Jungkook mencari celah kecil di pintu agar bisa melihat situasi di dalam studio. Ternyata Jimin sudah tidak ada di sana. Tinggal Yoongi sendiri yang duduk di sofa, matanya menerawang seolah tertuju ke kotak biru tua di tangannya, sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Sunbae-nim." Jungkook masuk dan duduk di dekat Yoongi. Pria itu masih melamun, tak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook sama sekali. Ia memanggil Yoongi lagi sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. "Keluarga laba-laba sedang merencakan pesta di kamarmu, kau harus tidur disana malam ini untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka, sunbae." Pria itu terkikik.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau menguping." Sontak Jungkook menoleh, memaksakan wajahnya tetap datar agar tak ketahuan, tapi pada akhirnya dia terkekeh dan minta maaf.

"Jungkookie,"

"Ng?"

"Menurutmu tadi itu dia sedang jujur atau berbohong?"

"Bohong, mungkin." Jungkook mengambil satu kertas dari atas piano dan melihatnya dengan serius. Sepertinya Yoongi berlatih sangat keras. Kertas-kertas itu lusuh karena terlalu sering digunakan.

"Mustahil! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia selama ini ingin dekat denganku, dan aku sudah memperlakukannya seperti adikku sendiri. Lalu sekarang dia bilang menyukaiku, dan itu semua bohong? Mana mungkin, Jimin itu selalu jujur padaku."

Alis Jungkook terangkat heran. "Bukannya sunbae sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk berkata bohong tadi? Kurasa dia memang melakukannya."

Kotak di tangan Yoongi masih berisi banyak. Selera makannya lenyap. Sekarang dia sedikit menyesal dan kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakannya sendiri. Yoongi mendesah berat. "Andai aku bisa tahu isi kepalanya."

"Isinya tetap saja otak. Memangnya ada manusia dengan berlian di kepalanya?"

Spontan Yoongi menoleh pada Jungkook yang sudah merebut kotak makanannya dan sedang mengunyah telur dadar. "Aku menyesal sudah tanya padamu." Katanya sarkas dan Jungkook malah balas tertawa. "Kenapa kau makan? Itu milikku."

"Kupikir sunbae tidak mau makanannya. Mungkin kau lebih suka yang membawakan makanannya, sunbae-nim?" Jungkook terkikik lagi. Ia menarik kotak makanan itu menjauh agar tak direbut kembali oleh Yoongi.

Meski tak bereaksi banyak dan masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya, Jungkook bisa melihat ada semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi dan telinga Yoongi. Ia akhirnya mengembalikan kotak makanan itu tapi setelah ia memakannya setengah bagian.

Untuk perlombaan, Yoongi sudah berlatih satu lagu wajib dari pihak panitia dan satu lagu pilihan sendiri. Ia sudah menduga pria itu akan membawakan Ballad untuk lagu pilihannya dan Jungkook berterima kasih untuk itu.

Mereka berlatih sampai jam sembilan malam. Sesekali Jungkook melihat Yoongi seolah tersiksa dengan penghayatannya pada lagu. Wajahnya akan berubah sendu, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dentingan piano jadi lebih kasar dibanding sebelumnya dan terlalu lembut di waktu yang lain. Saat keadaan itu muncul, Jungkook akan segera menghentikannya dengan membuat beberapa lelucon konyol.

Di perjalanan pulang, Yoongi mengajak Jungkook ke minimarket dekat gedung apartemen. Ia melihat Jungkook mengambil sebungkus coklat batangan dan pasta gigi. "Kau suka coklat?" Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat. "Kalau begitu ambillah beberapa, aku yang traktir."

"Yang benar? Terimakasih, sunbae-nim!" Ia berlari ke rak dengan bermacam merk coklat dan mengambil tiga bungkus coklat yang sama dengan yang dipegangnya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari minimarket, Yoongi baru teringat sesuatu. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau datang ke studio lagi? Kupikir kau sudah pulang. Kau mau membuat kamarmu jadi sarang laba-laba juga?"

"Ne, jadi aku bisa seperti spiderman." Balasnya bergurau.

Teman seperjalanannya itu terdiam lama. "Kau pernah ciuman, sunbae?" Yoongi berhenti berjalan lalu melihat Jungkook. Dia terlihat serius. "Ah~ Orang sepertimu pasti sudah pernah melakukannya, kenapa aku bertanya? Kalau err… kalau dengan laki-laki… menurutmu –menurutmu apa perbedaannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bermaksud mau menciumku, kan Jungkook?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Aku hanya bertanya." Mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

Yoongi berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki, jadi aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya dan tak tahu perbedaannya. Menurutku itu tergantung apakah kau menyukai orang itu atau tidak. Kurasa aku pernah membaca artikel yang seperti itu."

Pria disampingnya menggaruk-garuk kepala kelihatan bingung. "Pastinya akan ada perbedaan antara mencium seseorang yang kau suka dan yang tidak. Sekali lagi kataku, jangan tanya apa perbedaannya, karena aku tak tahu. Ini hanya pandangan subjektif." Jelas Yoongi lagi.

"Seandainya kau tiba-tiba dicium oleh seorang pria, kira-kira bagaimana responmu?" Yoongi berhenti lagi.

Ekspresi terkejutnya sukses membuat Jungkook terbahak-bahak. "Yah! Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan menciumku, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan mencium seseorang kalau dia bukan gadis cantik dengan pantat seksi!" Balas Jungkook diplomatis.

"Memangnya Taehyung itu gadis cantik dengan pantat seksi, eh?" Giliran Yoongi yang tergelak.

"Eih, sunbae! Itu hanya karena aku sedang mabuk. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Desaknya lagi.

Mereka berjalan lebih pelan karena sudah sampai di depan gerbang utama gedung apartemen. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau aku dicium laki-laki, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Kurasa tidak akan sampai berciuman. Aku akan lebih dulu membantingnya ke tanah bahkan sebelum dia menyentuh wajah tampanku."

Jungkook mengambil lagi coklat dari kantung belanja. "Aku tidak akan berpikir kau tampan sebelum kau memiliki seorang pacar, sunbae."

"Itu bukan patokan."

Jungkook pun mengulang kejadian tadi siang di benaknya.

Ya, seharusnya aku juga bisa menolak atau membantingnya sekalian. Lalu kenapa aku diam saja?

*

Dua orang pria berbeda era memilih meja paling sudut di sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa. Tidak ada makanan utama di atas meja, hanya ada dua gelas moscato dan sepotong cheesecake. Sepertinya obrolan mereka lebih menarik dibanding memesan sesuatu untuk makan siang.

"Sudah setengah jalan rupanya. Apa masih lama?" Pria dengan kemeja hitam dan jas warna senada mengembalikan ponsel orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Kurasa tidak. Begitu ini selesai, aku akan membawanya pergi."

"Bagus. Kalian tak boleh berlama-lama disana atau seseorang akan menemukanku."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kirimkan padaku salinannya. Sebelum sore sudah ada di mejaku." Pria yang satunya mengangguk dan mengantar pria yang lain sampai ke pintu depan.

Seperginya orang itu, dia masih berdiri di depan restoran mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia mendongak, melarikan matanya ke sekeliling karena mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Setelah melihat ke arah jalanan baru ia melihat pelakunya.

"Jin hyung!"

*

"Wah, tempat ini lumayan juga. Musim gugur saja sudah terlihat bagus, aku tidak sabar menunggu musim semi dan melihat bagaimana keadaan disini." Hoseok mengeluarkan tangan dan kepalanya dari jendela mobil, menikmati angin segar menerpa wajahnya.

Pria di sampingnya tak kalah heboh. Jimin membuka kap bagian atas mobil dan melompat-lompat di kursinya. "Mobil ini juga bagus. Namjoon hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengambil mobil seperti ini saja? Kau malah membeli mobil tua itu dari ayahmu."

"Jangan hina mobilku. Itu mobil langka, dan harganya jauh lebih mahal dibanding mobil ini, kau tahu?!"

Jimin tak mau kalah. "Tapi tetap saja tak bisa membawa kesenangan saat kau membawa mobil kesayanganmu itu. Jalannya lambat seperti Yoongi hyung."

Seseorang yang tadi bersantai di bangku depan tiba-tiba membuka matanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur mendengar ocehan kalian. Jimin, kau mengatai mobil Namjoon lambat, tapi kenapa kau masih mau menaikinya, eh?"

"Entah kenapa aku menangkap maksud lain." Namjoon melihat Yoongi melotot padanya. "OK, OK. Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja." Ia tergelak.

"OH! Itu Jin hyung, kan?" serempak semua orang melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Hoseok. Di depan sebuah gedung dengan pintu kaca, Jin berdiri sambil memegangi ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Ponsel Namjoon bergetar. Ia melihat ada pesan baru dari Jin. "Sepertinya tu memang benar dia." Ia kemudian memutar balik arah ke gedung tadi.

"Jin hyung!" Hoseok dan Jimin serentak berteriak dari mobil. Jin balas melambai pada mereka.

Setelah turun dari mobil baru mereka sadari gedung ini adalah sebuah restoran. Bangunannya unik, tidak seperti gedung-gedung lain yang ada di sepanjang Korea. Mencium bau keju dan wine, mereka kemudian mengerti bahwa ini restoran dengan konsep kebaratan.

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan croissant disini? Aku sering mendengar tentang itu, dan jadi sedikit penasaran bagaimana rasanya." Hoseok menyebutkan judul-judul film yang ditontonnya dimana nama makanan itu pernah disebutkan.

Jin menyambut mereka dan langsung membawa Jimin dan Hoseok ke mejanya tadi. Begitu buku menu diperlihatkan, Jin menunjukkan gambar makanan yang dicari Hoseok dan langsung disambut gembira oleh pria itu.

"Kalian tidak membawa Jungkook?" Tanya Jin begitu pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Kookie mengambil kelas pagi dan sore. Dia sedang mengejar ketertinggalannya. Kasihan dia." Jawab Jimin. Dia yang paling kecewa karena Jungkook tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan dengan mereka.

Di pintu masuk, Taehyung dan Namjoon jalan berbarengan. Mereka berhasil menarik perhatian seisi restoran, khususnya kaum hawa. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang sampai menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu di tangannya.

"Inilah kenapa aku membawa kalian masuk dari pintu samping." bisik Jin pada kedua pria di depannya. "Sebentar lagi kita tidak akan bisa makan dengan tenang."

Benar saja, begitu mereka memesan makanan, saat makan, sampai mereka selesai pun, pandangan seisi restoran masih saja ke arah mereka. Jin, Namjoon dan Hoseok tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman, jadi mereka mempercepat laju makannya.

Di sisi lain, Jimin dan Taehyung sepertinya menikmati keadaan ini. Jimin masih sempat membalas lirikan beberapa gadis di meja belakangnya sedangkan Taehyung makan tanpa memperdulikan apapun di sekelilingnya seolah kiamat akan datang dan ia harus makan sebanyak mungkin.

Yoongi yang tadi menunggu di mobil masih sibuk dengan tidur siangnya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan perutnya yang kelaparan. Sekarang ia agak menyesali karena harus ikut dengan Jimin dan yang lainnya. Akan lebih baik kalau dia bisa tidur di kamarnya sendiri saat ini.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan satu persatu teman-temannya masuk dengan suara tak kalah berisik dibanding sebelumnya. Yoongi kemudian memasangkan earphone ditelinganya.

Pundak Yoongi ditepuk dua kali dan ia menoleh ke jendela disampingnya. "Aku boleh duduk di depan, kan? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Namjoon." Kata Hoseok yang berdiri di luar pintu.

Tak ingin berdebat, ia langsung pindah ke kursi belakang. Yoongi menyadari Taehyung tidak ada karena kursinya jadi lebih lapang. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya pada Jimin yang juga merebahkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata.

"Mobil Jin hyung." Balasnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak ikut dengan kita?"

"Sempit."

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Tak tahu." Yoongi mulai kesal karena jawaban acuh tak acuh Jimin.

"Kau makan apa sampai teler begini?"

"Aku lupa." Katanya masih dengan nada datar lalu mulai menguap dan menutup matanya lebih rapat. Jimin tertidur.

Wajah mengantuk Jimin membuat rasa kesalnya memudar. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman Jimin karena orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan rasa kantuknya sampai tak menyadari sabuk pengamannya belum dipakai.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Bisik Jimin padanya dengan mata masih tertutup.

Selama ini Jimin selalu terlihat ceria dan menggemaskan. Saat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, ia akan berubah serius dan itu sangat keren. Dimanapun dan kapanpun ia akan selalu aktif. Karena itulah Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan saat Jimin dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini.

Perjalan mereka dilanjutkan ke apartemen Jin. Namjoon dan Hoseok terlibat pembicaraan serius yang tak dimengerti Yoongi. Ia hanya mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Jimin yang tidur disampingnya. Saat tidur wajahnya terlihat lebih damai dan itu sangat mengganggu Yoongi.

Sesampainya mereka di depan apartemen Jin, ia langsung melempar earphonenya dan menimpuk kepala Jimin sedikit kasar. "Kenapa kau tidur? Merepotkan!" Mata sipit Jimin terbuka sedikit. "Apa kau mau tidur di mobil?"

Alih-alih bangun dari tidur siangnya, yang ada Jimin malah mengangguk dan membalikkan badan ke arah jendela. Dia kembali meringkuk dan tidur.

Taehyung muncul di balik jendela. "Biarkan dia tidur, hyung. Dia tidak tidur semalaman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakannya, tapi dia kelihatan serius sekali." Pria itu terkikik kemudian. "Dan lagi, tadi dia minum moscato sampai setengah botol yang sebenarnya milik Jin hyung."

"Sudah kuduga. Anak ini selalu ceroboh. Apa kita singgah sampai malam?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok hyung penasaran dengan tempat tinggal Jin hyung dan hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar. Kau tidak ikut masuk, hyung?"

Ia melirik Jimin sekali lagi sebelum menyahut. "Ne, aku disini saja."

*

Sedikit melelahkan hari ini, tapi Jungkook berusaha menepati janjinya untuk menemani Rain makan di salah satu restoran daging pilihan temannya itu. Beberapa kali Rain sempat menyinggung tentang 'kenapa Jungkook terus merahasiakan dimana apartemennya', dan ia akan selalu berkelit bahwa tempat dimana ia tinggal tidak terlalu nyaman untuk didatangi orang baru karena di sekitarnya banyak gangster dan sebagainya.

"Aku tidak percaya itu. Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di rumahmu, kan? Jangan-jangan kau tinggal dengan pacarmu?" Rain menarik kesimpulannya sendiri. "Itu lebih masuk akal. Pasti kau menyimpan pacarmu di sana, karena itu kau tidak pernah membawaku kesana."

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab. Kalaupun harus mengatakan sesuatu, temannya yang sedikit berisik ini akan mulai berspekulasi lagi.

"OH! Aku benar, ya? Apa dia cantik?"

"Tidak." Balasnya tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun di wajahnya.

"Tidak? Laki-laki sepertimu tidak suka gadis cantik? Kalau begitu, apa dia gendut, dengan rambut keriting dan kulitnya bersisik?"

Jungkook menarik napas panjang mulai frustasi lalu ia terkekeh.

"Dia tidak cantik dan tidak gendut, berambut keriting, atau kulit bersisik. Apa mungkin, dia tampan?" Rain memicingkan matanya ke arah Jungkook dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya.

"Imajinasimu mengerikan." Balasnya. "Pikirkan saja yang kau mau. Makan, makan." Ia menyodorkan beberapa potong daging miliknya.

"Kau pintar membuat orang lain mati penasaran, anak muda." Balasnya sarkas, tapi ia mengambil daging itu juga dan mereka makan dengan tenang.

Jungkook dan Rain berpisah di halte karena tujuan bus mereka berbeda. Sebelum pergi, Rain memberikan sebuah botol kaca warna hijau gelap padanya, sebuah parfum. "Beberapa anak di kelas melukis membicarakan tentang bau parfummu yang seperti wanita. Aku tidak suka mereka menggosip tentangmu." Katanya tadi.

Ia memandangi botol parfum itu lekat-lekat. Baginya vanilla adalah ibunya karena bau itu selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan tenang seperti halnya saat ia sedang bersama ibunya yang sebenarnya. Sampai kemarin Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu tentang baunya, sekarang Jungkook malah merasa enggan untuk menggunakan parfum vanilla lagi.

"Vanila… Aku suka vanilla." Jungkook bergidik mengingat saat Taehyung membisikkan kalimat itu di telinganya.

Untung menutupi pikirannya yang mulai menjalar kemana-mana, Jungkook membuka kaca jendela bus di sisinya dan membiarkan udara dingin malam menerpa rambut dan wajahnya.

Sesampainya di gerbang utama apartemen, Jungkook sedang memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya malam ini ketika tiba-tiba ada lampu kuning yang menyorot ke arahnya. Klakson berbunyi tepat di belakangnya. Ia berbalik kesal ingin menemui pemilik mobil itu, tapi setelah sampai di depan jendela pengemudi, kepala Jin keluar dari jendela dan langsung menyapanya.

"Hyung! Aku sudah berpikir akan melempari mobilmu dengan kerikil tadinya." Jin tertawa lalu segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dari mobil itu keluar Jin dan Taehyung. Satu mobil lain menyusul di belakang dan ikut parkir di samping mobil Jin. Ternyata mereka adalah Hoseok, Jimin, dan Yoongi. Seniornya Namjoon tidak ikut turun, katanya sedang menunggu seseorang disini.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jimin langsung naik ke tangga dibantu Hoseok tanpa menyapanya dulu. Jungkook mengira mungkin pria itu marah karena ia tak bisa ikut dengan mereka. Taehyung juga sempat memelototinya sebelum akhirnya ikut naik dengan mereka. Terakhir Yoongi dan Jin yang menyapanya dan mengajaknya naik bersama.

"Kau kemana saja, eh? Anak kecil tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam." Ujar Yoongi.

"Eih, sunbae! Aku hampir menyamai tinggimu, kenapa kau sebut aku anak kecil?"

Jin disampingnya ikut menimpali, "Hanya tinggimu saja yang bisa kau andalkan, selain itu umurmu masih belum cukup untuk dikatakan pria dewasa."

"Setidaknya katakan aku remaja."

"Anak kecil." Yoongi berkeras.

"Sunbae!"

Kedua seniornya itu menertawakan wajah imutnya saat marah, mengatainya mirip ekspresi anak anjing yang sedang kesal mengejar-ngejar ekornya sendiri. Yoongi berhenti di depan pintu 103 sedangkan Jin ikut ke apartemen Jungkook.

Mereka tidak membicarakan tentang tugas dan semacamnya. Jin dan Jungkook hanya mengobrol tentang hal-hal kecil sembari Jin menunggu Namjoon menyelesaikan urusannya.

Saat Jungkook tengah membuatkan minuman untuknya, Jin memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang bersarang di kepalanya sejak kemarin. "Jungkook, apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Aku selalu siap mendengarkan semuanya, kau tahu kan?"

"Apa? Tidak ada, hyung. Mungkin maksudmu tentang laporanku?"

"Bukan itu. Err… Atau~ apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Jungkook tertawa gugup. "Kenapa bertanya? Silakan."

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu penasaran tentang ini. Memang bukan urusanku, tapi kalau ini menyangkut Taehyung dan kau yang jadi korban, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Maksudnya?"

Ia berpikir keras menemukan kata yang paling tepat agar Jungkook tidak salah paham dengan pertanyaannya nanti. "Jujur saja, Jungkook, apa Taehyung memukulmu? Atau dia ada mengancammu, atau melakukan sesuatu padamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya setenang ini sebelumnya. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Taehyung uring-uringan dan tidak makan ataupun tidur –itu kata Jimin." Ia melihat Jungkook spontan melarikan matanya ke arah lain.

"Apa menurutmu Taehyung sunbae orang yang suka kekerasan, atau mengancam orang lain?" Jin balas menggeleng lemah.

Harusnya aku yang gelisah karena dia berbuat sesukanya, kenapa malah dia yang jadi seperti orang idiot? Batin Jungkook.

"Taehyung sunbae~" Jin menunggu dengan sikap tegang. "…Dia menciumku." Katanya langsung. Reaksi Jin tak terbaca. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan matanya menatap kosong ke arah meja. "Jimin sunbae bilang aku sudah membuatnya bingung dan Taehyung sunbae marah padaku karena itu. Yang tidak bisa kumengerti, dia masih terlihat marah padaku bahkan setelah kejadian kemarin padahal aku sudah minta maaf dengan tulus."

Karena Jin masih belum bereaksi, Jungkook melanjutkan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?"

Jin menyesap minumannya sebentar sebelum mulai bicara. "Kalau kau mau dengar saranku, datanglah padanya dan katakan itu pada Taehyung sendiri."


	12. chapter 12

Warning!

Chapter ini mengandung muatan dewasa

Bagi pembaca di bawah 18 tahun, diharapkan untuk tidak membacanya

(Atau, dilewatin aja bagian yang *sensor* nya, wkwkwk…)

 **Wrong Number**

"Jangan terlalu sering ke tempatnya, aku tidak suka melihat kau terlalu akrab dengannya." Rengek Namjoon. Mereka sedang berduaan di dalam mobil, jadi Jin bisa dengan bebas mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu pencemburu begitu. Aku menyukai Jungkook tapi bukan berarti sama seperti caraku menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Namjoon tersenyum malu. "Jangan memelukku terus," Ia menepis-nepis tangan Jin yang melingkar di bahunya. "Aku bisa saja salah paham."

Setelah akhirnya Jin melepas pelukannya, ia menyahut, "Ternyata selain laki-laki pencemburu, kau juga laki-laki mesum." Jin menghembuskan napas berlebihan. "Aku pulang sekarang."

"Eh?" Sebelum Jin membuka pintu, Namjoon langsung menarik tangan Jin, meletakkannya di bahunya seperti tadi. "Tu-tunggu, sebentar lagi. Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Jin tersenyum, mengusap-usap belakang kepala Namjoon dengan sayang. "Sesuatu terjadi, kan?"

"Aku tidak heran lagi saat kau bisa mengetahui masalahku."

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Namjoon kemudian menceritakan tentang adiknya, Illy. Orangtuanya mengangkat Illy sebagai anak sejak masih bayi dan Namjoon sangat menyayanginya. Pagi tadi Illy harus dirawat lagi karena masalah ginjalnya. Mereka masih belum bisa menemukan orangtua kandung Illy -yang sebenarnya bukan orang Korea- dan belum menemukan ginjal yang cocok dengan adiknya itu.

"Dari jutaan orang di sepanjang Korea dan tidak ada ginjal yang cocok, aku rasa itu mustahil." Ujar Jin.

Ternyata Namjoon juga berpendapat hampir sama. "Itu dia yang selalu kupertanyakan. Orangtuaku seperti masa bodoh terhadap hal ini." katanya sedih. Jin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Jangan menangis seperti wanita, aku suka Namjoon yang kuat dan bersemangat seperti biasanya."

"Terimakasih. Bisa apa aku tanpamu?"

"Ooh, kau bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku. Hanya saja akan lebih baik kalau kita melakukannya bersama-sama, iya kan?"

"Sekarang kau yang terdengar seperti wanita." Sahut Namjoon yang sudah kembali ceria. Jin tak sengaja menarik rambutnya dan Namjoon langsung bereaksi menciumnya seketika.

Di dalam mobil.

Di halaman parkir.

"Agh! Sudah kuduga!" Hoseok menutupi wajah dengan ponselnya. "Mereka harus dihentikan! Demi Tuhan, itu tempat umum dan siapa saja bisa melihat mereka!" teriaknya frustasi tapi Yoongi dan Jungkook tak terlihat terganggu sama sekali. Malah kedua orang itu mulai berjalan lebih dekat ke balkon agar dapat melihat pemandangan Jin dan Namjoon yang saling berpelukan di dalam mobil dengan lebih jelas.

"Tenanglah! Mereka hanya sedang melepaskan rindu. Tidak akan ada yang lihat selain kita. Disana cukup gelap." Balas Yoongi yang sekarang sedang tersenyum aneh.

Hoseok mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menyerah dengan kelakuan dua orang di depannya itu lalu memilih masuk kamar dan mengabaikan pertunjukan di halaman parkir.

"Anak kecil belum boleh melihat ini. Masuk sana!" Yoongi menyenggol pundak Jungkook sengaja.

Disebelahnya, Jungkook masih serius memandang ke balik mobil Jin. "Kau juga sedang melanggar privasi orang lain, sunbae. Masuk sana!" Balasnya bercanda.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil Jin terbuka. Namjoon keluar darisana dan langsung melihat ke atas balkon lantai dua tempat Jungkook dan Yoongi berdiri. Karena merasa tertangkap basah, mereka langsung berlari ke apartemen mereka masing-masing sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

*

Kali ini Taehyung terbangun lagi di tengah malam. Napasnya tersengal seperti orang yang baru saja berlari jauh. Bukan mimpi buruk yang didapatinya malam ini, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya ketakutan. Jungkook. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung memimpikan pria itu.

Jimin tidak terbangun untuk menenangkannya seperti biasa karena memang temannya itu sendiri dalam kondisi kurang baik. Taehyung akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke dapur, membuatkan coklat panas agar moodnya tidak memburuk.

Setiap laci dan meja dapur diperiksa, tapi tak satupun coklat bubuk yang terlihat. Sepertinya Jimin menggunakan coklat bubuknya tanpa dia ketahui. Akhirnya Taehyung memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruang tengah, kamar, lalu kembali kedapur dan begitu seterusnya sampai dia bosan.

Hanya bosan yang didapatnya, kantuknya belum juga kembali. Matanya segar seperti ponsel yang sudah diisi baterai berjam-jam. Taehyung tak bisa lagi memikirkan cara lain. Ia akhirnya keluar dan berjalan ke depan pintu tetangganya. Pintu 105.

Ia baru mengetuk pintu setidaknya lima kali dan pintu itu langsung terbuka. Ternyata orang yang dicarinya belum tidur.

"Sunbae, ada apa?"

Ia melirik ke dalam dari balik bahu Jungkook, tidak ada siapapun di ruang tamunya, tapi beragam jenis makanan berserakan di atas meja dan televisi dinyalakan dengan suara minimum. "Kau belum tidur?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku tidak boleh masuk?"

Pintu dibukakan lebih lebar dan Jungkook mempersilakannya masuk. Mereka kemudian duduk bersama di sofa depan televisi, mengobrol sambil menikmati camilan yang tersedia di meja. "Kau mau kubuatkan minum, sunbae?"

"Nde, aku mau coklat panas." Katanya senang. Taehyung merebahkan kepalanya ke sofa sambil mengamati acara musik di layar. Tidak terlalu menarik, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman.

Coklat panas pesanannya datang. "Kau tidak ikut minum?" tanyanya heran begitu melihat hanya ada satu gelas yang dibawa ke atas meja.

"Perutku penuh." Jungkook mengelus-elus perutnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau sedang kekenyangan." Setelah lama diam, ia akhirnya bicara lagi. "Omong-omong, aku mau minta maaf, sunbae. Karena kecerobohanku, kau jadi terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Apa kau masih marah?"

Taehyung tersenyum padanya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, kan? Sudahlah jangan membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak tahu tentang kebiasaan mabukmu yang memalukan itu dan malah memperlakukanmu seperti orang brengsek."

"Kalau begitu, kita impas?" Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat. Tangannya meraih puncak kepala Jungkook tapi ia segera menariknya kembali. "Mulai sekarang jangan menghindariku lagi, sunbae. Aku juga tidak akan menghindarimu. Masalah sebelum-sebelumnya, kau bisa melupakannya."

Ia menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin melupakannya." Jungkook balas menatapnya bingung.

Mereka tidak bicara lagi setelah itu. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba Taehyung menghabiskan minumannya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku kembali saja. Ini sudah larut malam, kau tidurlah. Jangan sampai kau ditegur dosen karena mengantuk di kelas."

Jungkook tersenyum lega, tadinya ia mengira seniornya itu masih marah padanya. "Besok hanya ada kelas sore. Sesekali aku ingin merasakan bangun siang." Guraunya. Jungkook mengantarkan Taehyung ke pintu.

Ketika Jungkook akan membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam, Taehyung berbalik dan menahan pintu. "Aku tidak yakin bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Bagaiamana kalau sedikit kecupan untuk ucapan selamat malam?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Maaf, aku~"

Sebelum Jungkook bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook dengan cepat, menekan mulutnya ke bibir Jungkook. Lidahnya langsung menelusup masuk dan meluncur ke dalam mulut pria itu.

Lembut seperti vanilla, nikmat seperti coklat…

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya sesaat. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Sekali ini saja, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Kau membuatku gila! Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih saat menyadari kau tidak ada di sekitarku seharian ini." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jungkook, menjilatinya dengan ritme teratur dan lembut.

Dia tahu mereka tak sepantasnya seperti ini, tapi Jungkook membiarkannya terus melumat bibirnya. Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah jatuh ke sofa bersamaan dengan Jungkook ada dibawah pelukannya.

Bagian belakang kaki Taehyung menyentuh bahu sofa dan mereka hampir terjatuh. Dengan gesit Jungkook menahan lengannya ke meja dan mengembalikan posisi mereka seperti semula. "Sunbae, aku – napas" kata Jungkook dengan suara tercekik.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya sebentar, membiarkan Jungkook menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Taehyung tak bisa berdiam diri, ia mulai menelusuri bagian rahang dan leher Jungkook lalu tersenyum kesenangan karena akhirnya pria itu merespon sentuhannya dengan sedikit desahan. "Kau sedikit sensitif di sini ternyata." Jari-jarinya menyapu bekas ciumannya di leher Jungkook.

Ketika akhirnya Taehyung beralih ke bagian telinga, ia bisa merasakan Jungkook menggeliat di bawahnya. "Sunbae~ ahh! Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Sebentar lagi. Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa berhenti – bagaimana ini…" sahutnya lembut dengan nada frustasi.

Mata Jungkook tertutup dan ia bisa merasakan jari-jari Jungkook menyentuh kepalanya bagian belakang. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak di telinganya sendiri dan udara yang semakin gerah di sekeliling mereka. Napas berat Jungkook di wajahnya juga yang menjadi penyebab ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Ia menyuruh Jungkook melihatnya, menatap ke dalam matanya, dimana ia menunjukkan keinginan dan fantasinya disana, membayangkan pria itu menjadi objek yang dia butuhkan.

Tangan Taehyung mulai mengelus paha Jungkook dengan posesif dan membelai tepi celananya. Jungkook langsung terduduk begitu menyadari tangan Taehyung sudah bergelung di pangkal pahanya, lalu bergerak mengambil jarak di antara mereka.

"Selamat malam, sunbae. Kau bisa kembali sekarang." Suaranya bergetar.

Ia tersenyum mengerti dan ikut berdiri. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya. "Terimakasih. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Selamat malam, kucing kecil." Katanya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

Malam itu akhirnya Taehyung bisa tertidur lelap, tanpa mimpi apapun yang mengganggunya.

*

Jimin mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi penuh pada musik yang terputar di telinganya. Kakinya melemah karena bergerak terus-menerus selama enam jam, kepalanya juga mulai pusing dan perutnya mulas. Ini mungkin sebagian efek dari minuman semalam dan juga karmanya sendiri karena pernah menjahili Jungkook dengan membuatnya mabuk.

Biasanya dia tak akan selemah ini hanya karena berlatih beberapa jam, tapi hari ini dia langsung ambruk bahkan di lima belas menit pertama. Pada akhirnya dia tak bisa fokus dan terus gagal sampai enam jam berikutnya.

Studio masih sepi sampai jam sebelas siang, padahal dikiranya akan ada Hoseok atau Yoongi yang akan datang menemaninya, tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu masih terlalu sibuk bermimpi di ranjang mereka.

Ia tengah beristirahat dengan menelentangkan badannya di lantai saat tiba-tiba pintu depan berderit menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam studio. Bukan, ada lebih dari satu orang, karena ada suara tapak kaki lain yang mengikuti orang yang membuka pintu.

"Yah! Kau sudah makan siang?" Itu suara Hoseok. Jimin langsung bangkit dari tidur telentangnya dan terkejut melihat dua orang yang berdiri dekat pintu bersama Hoseok.

"Oppa! Aku bawakan makanan untukmu." Seru salah seorang dari mereka dalam bahasa Korea yang patah-patah.

Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Yuiko-chan!" Ia menghampiri gadis itu.

Disampingnya ada Haruna yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Hoseok. Dia menggunakan t-shirt yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat dipakai Hoseok juga. Jimin spontan memberikan komentar. "Wah, sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan sangat mulus, ya hyung?" Pria itu langsung menimpuk kepala Jimin dengan tas tangan Haruna yang dipegangnya.

Haruna dan Yuiko menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk mereka. Omusubi buatan Yuiko yang pertama kali diambil Jimin karena bentuknya yang lucu dan warnanya menarik. Ia lebih terkesan lagi saat makanan itu sampai di lidahnya. "Wow, kupikir hanya akan terasa seperti nasi biasa." Pipi Yuiko memerah karena mendengar pujian Jimin.

Mereka akhirnya makan bersama di dalam studio. Sesekali Jimin dan Hoseok akan bercanda tentang rasa masakan yang pernah mereka buat sendiri dan kedua gadis itu terus tertawa mendengar cerita mereka.

Selesai makan, Hoseok mengajak Haruna berkeliling kampus untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan sekitar. Yuiko ditinggal berdua dengan Jimin di dalam studio.

"Oppa," panggil Yuiko ragu-ragu. Jimin menoleh. "Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya langsung.

Yuiko menundukkan kepala, raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku? Aku selalu menunggu ponselku berdering tapi langsung kecewa karena itu bukan telepon darimu. Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Karena dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk membuatnya senang, tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku. Dia bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan orang lain tapi tidak denganku." Yuiko menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin ikut prihatin.

"Aku tahu rasanya. Sangat tahu." Mata Yuiko menerawang memandangi langit-langit studio. "Aku pernah pacaran dengan seorang pria yang akhirnya menikah dengan orang lain. Kau pasti tidak ingin mendengar hal bodoh apa saja yang kulakukan saat itu. Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa menemukan cara terbaik untuk melupakan kesedihanku."

Jimin menoleh padanya penasaran. "Bagaimana?"

"Dengan menemukan orang lain. Memang itu cara yang jahat, jadi aku tidak melakukannya pada seseorang yang menyukaiku agar tidak akan ada yang terluka pada akhirnya. Aku hanya perlu mencoba menyukainya dan hanya melihat padanya untuk beberapa saat, karena aku sadar itu hanya sebuah pelarian. Setelah itu aku bisa meninggalkan orang ini dan sekaligus melupakan mantan pacarku."

"Kau membuatnya terlihat simple. Aku tahu pasti sulit sekali menjalaninya." Jimin terkekeh.

"Memang benar. Tapi kalau kau mau mencobanya, aku bersedia jadi pelarianmu."

Ia langsung menggeleng cepat. "Seperti katamu tadi, Yuiko-chan, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka pada akhirnya nanti."

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi. Kita akan memulainya dengan menjadi teman dekat, bukan sepasang kekasih, jadi kita bisa sama-sama aman. Bagaimana?"

"Ini ide yang buruk, tapi jujur saja aku ingin mencobanya."

Yuiko mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja dulu."

"Apa?" Jimin meraih tangan Yuiko tapi masih menatapnya bingung.

*

Hoseok tengah duduk bersantai di bawah pohon kesukaan Taehyung saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Yoongi dari kejauhan sedang berjalan menuju studio. Ia segera berlari mendekati pria itu untuk menghentikannya.

"OH, gawat!" Hoseok menyuruh Haruna untuk tetap disana selagi ia menghampiri Yoongi. Setelah lebih dekat, ia mengatur napas sebelum bicara. "Kau- hah- kau sudah datang?" Pria di depannya menaikkan alisnya heran. "Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Ia kemudian mengajak Yoongi ke tempat Haruna duduk dan membiarkan mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu lebih lama, jadi aku permisi saja." Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Sayangnya saat Yoongi berbalik, ia melihat Jimin dan Yuiko keluar dari studio. Hoseok menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena gagal menutupi ini dari Yoongi. Dilihatnya sendiri tangan Yoongi mengepal dan bahunya bergerak tak karuan. Auranya berubah gelap seketika. Pria itu berjalan pergi, bukan ke studio, melainkan ke arah gerbang. Dia pulang.

Hoseok terduduk lesu di samping Haruna. "Agh! Ini salahku."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Yoongi-ssi terlihat marah?" Tanya Haruna di sebelahnya. Jelas saja gadis itu bingung. Yoongi menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang sedang cemburu terhadap Jimin dan Yuiko, sementara dia belum mengenal Yuiko sama sekali, jadi dia tidak mungkin cemburu terhadap temannya itu.

"Akan kuceritakan lain kali. Apa Yuiko memberitahumu mereka akan pergi ke mana?"

Haruna mengecek ponselnya, ternyata ada satu pesan masuk, dari Yuiko.

"Mereka pergi menonton bioskop, semacam kencan."

*

Yoongi kehilangan selera untuk pergi latihan. Dia menjatuhkan punggungnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan menatap lama langit-langit kamarnya. Ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas bergetar terus sejak tadi tapi ia mengabaikan semua panggilan masuk dan tak mempedulikan satupun pesan baru.

Pintu depan diketuk beberapa kali suara Jungkook terdengar memanggil-manggil namanya dari luar. "Sunbae, aku lapar!" teriak anak itu. Yoongi terkikik geli lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Senyum Jungkook melebar begitu ia melihat Yoongi membuka pintu untuknya. "Kalau kau lapar pergi makan sana, kenapa malah mencariku?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan daging, dan sunbae akan ikut denganku." Katanya dengan nada tegas seolah itu keputusan bulat.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku lebih dulu padahal kau tahu aku ini pria yang penuh kesibukan. Tapi karena ini tentang daging, aku ikut!" balas Yoongi tak kalah semangat dengan Jungkook. Ia langsung berganti pakaian dan mereka pergi ke restoran daging bersama.

Selama makan, mereka tak henti-hentinya memuji betapa lembutnya daging yang mereka makan. Jungkook yang langsung menanyakan pada pemilik restoran kecil itu tentang daging itu. "Apa ini masih daging sapi, ahjussi?"

Si pemilik restoran tetawa senang. "Tentu saja. Bedanya, sapi-sapi yang kami potong adalah yang kami pelihara sendiri dan makanan hewan-hewan itu sangat kami jaga kualitasnya. Kami hanya menggunakan sapi dengan umur yang tidak terlalu muda dan tidak terlalu tua jadi tidak ada daging yang alot." Jelasnya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Yoongi heran karena Jungkook terlihat akrab dengan pemilik restoran.

"Aku kesini beberapa kali. Ahjussi ini orang yang baik sekali. Dia selalu menambahkan sedikit lebih banyak daging di porsiku." Dia berbisik pada seniornya itu.

"Kalau begitu lain kali kau harus mengajakku setiap kali akan kesini, kau mengerti?" Jungkook membuat tanda hormat ala militer lalu mereka tergelak dengan kekonyolan mereka sendiri.

Poster besar dilekatkan ke dinding bagian depan aula sebuah gedung pertunjukan. Jungkook dan Yoongi berdiri di bawahnya untuk melihat seberapa megah persiapan yang dilakukan oleh panitia lomba.

Mereka pergi kesana setelah Jungkook sedikit memaksanya menunjukkan tempat dimana lomba yang akan diikuti Yoongi. Aula ditutup sementara sampai gelada bersih minggu depan, jadi mereka tidak bisa masuk. Jungkook hanya bisa mengintip di balik celah jendela.

"Di dalam luas sekali. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan gemetar di atas panggung, sunbae. Pasti penontonnya akan banyak sekali."

"Untungnya aku bukan kau." Balasnya menertawakan Jungkook.

"Sunbae, apa kau yakin akan membawakan lagu pilihanmu itu?"

Mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi gedung dan pergi ke halte. Yoongi memandanginya. "Kupikir kau senang aku memilih itu."

"Sudah pasti aku senang. Tapi aku lihat kau menulis lagu lain, dan menurutku itu sangat bagus. Kenapa kau tidak membawakan itu saja?" Jungkook mengingat beberapa kertas partitur yang dilihatnya di studio dan sempat coba memainkan nadanya.

Yoongi menunduk menatap tanah di bawah kakinya. "Lagunya belum rampung."

"Kau berbohong, sunbae."

"Belum ada judulnya." Sahutnya lagi.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku tidak melihat ada judul di sana."

Wajahnya berubah sendu. "Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menemukannya, tapi kurasa dia tak pernah memikirkan tentang ini sama sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali dia yang memberikan judulnya."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kau laki-laki yang romantis, sunbae." Jungkook terkikik. "Apa aku boleh membantumu mencari judulnya?" katanya lagi menggoda Yoongi.

"Tidak boleh. Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia menemukannya." Jungkook kembali tergelak melihat sikap defensif Yoongi.

Ia memanggil Jungkook saat mereka sudah duduk di dalam bus. "Aku boleh tahu sesuatu?" Jungkook menoleh. "Kemarin malam aku tidak sengaja melihat Taehyung keluar dari apartemenmu, dan wow- wajahnya merah padam dan dia tersenyum aneh."

Jungkook tertawa gugup. "Sekarang kau yang sedang tersenyum aneh, sunbae! Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan ini padaku?"

Yoongi memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam, eh?"


	13. chapter 13

**Motion**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam, eh?"

Yoongi melihatnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Aku akan punya teoriku sendiri kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya." Katanya lagi. Jungkook mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya tak bisa fokus dan wajahnya memerah.

"Teori apa? Kami hanya mengobrol lalu makan dan menonton di tempatku." Jungkook berusaha menahan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Tapi Yoongi menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku tidak bisa yakin hanya itu yang kalian lakukan, mengingat kalian sebelumnya sudah berciuman… dua kali?" Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan.

"Bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu?"

Wow! "Jadi benar dua kali?" Padahal tadinya ia hanya asal menebak. Yoongi tergelak. "Sudah kuduga, waktu kau menanyakan tentang ciuman itu, aku sedikit curiga pada kalian berdua. Selamat ya, Jungkook!"

"AGH! Sunbae, kau benar-benar~!"

"Ceritakan padaku, cepatlah. Kau tahu aku pandai menyimpan rahasia, kan?" potongnya langsung.

Jungkook menunduk, meletakkan tangannya ke atas kepala, frustasi untuk sesuatu yang akan diceritakannya. Yoongi menunggu dengan sabar dan Jungkook tahu seniornya ini tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia menceritakannya.

"Aku malu sekali," ia tak berani melihat Yoongi, matanya masih tertuju ke kakinya sendiri. "Dia melakukannya lagi semalam, dan aku- hah! Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa fokus di kelas nanti sore karena ini." Jungkook menghela napas berat.

Meski tidak mengatakannya lagi, Yoongi tahu pasti apa kelanjutan ceritanya. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti Taehyung disini. Taehyung bukan bagian dari orang yang menerima isu percintaan sejenis meskipun selama ini dia mengikuti Hoseok seperti orang idiot. Dia menerima Namjoon hanya karena tak bisa melarang kakaknya menginginkan pria itu.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, Taehyung malah harus mengalami ini. Yoongi yakin Taehyung sedang dalam dilemma yang besar di atas bahunya karena menyukai anak ini. Di sampingnya Jungkook masih membungkuk menutupi kepalanya dengan dua tangan.

"Tidak perlu malu. Semua orang menyimpan cerita kelam dalam hidupnya." Ujar Yoongi bijak. "Kurasa kau harus bicarakan ini dengan Taehyung, dan pada mereka semua. Jimin, Hoseok, dan aku, kami tidak masalah dengan hal-hal seperti ini, maksudku seperti halnya kami menerima Namjoon dan Jin hyung. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin cerita kelam-mu akan berubah manis."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Yoongi lurus. "Sunbae, apa sekarang dipikiranmu, aku dan Taehyung sunbae- seperti mereka?" Pria itu mengangguk enteng dan Jungkook langsung membungkuk lagi membenamkan kepala di antara kakinya yang ditekuk, menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak.

*

"Tae-tae kau mau kemana?" Jimin menahan Taehyung yang berlari ke pintu terburu-buru.

Temannya itu tidak berbalik tapi dengan cepat balas berteriak, "Ponselku tertinggal di minimarket depan!" sebelum ia menghilang.

Ia segera menghubungi nomor Taehyung, berharap ponselnya ditemukan oleh orang baik, bukannya pelanggan usil pencuri ponsel. Untungnya beberapa saat kemudian ada suara serak pria tua yang menjawab panggilan itu dan mengaku sebagai paman Im, si pemilik minimarket. Orang itu berjanji akan menyimpan ponselnya sebelum Taehyung sampai disana.

Selagi menunggu Taehyung kembali, Jimin memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih sendirian. Biasanya mereka melakukannya seminggu sekali bersama-sama.

Hoseok datang lima menit kemudian dan menawarkan bantuan. "Kurasa akan lebih baik dua daripada satu." Balas Jimin menyetujui.

"Bagaimana kalau aku panggil Yoongi juga untuk membantu?"

Ia terkekeh. "Yoongi hyung tidak suka ide bersih-bersih. Dia lebih suka tidur."

"Tapi dia lebih suka kau dibanding tidur." Dahi Jimin mengerut. Hoseok mengambil ponselnya hendak mengirim pesan pada Yoongi. "Lihat saja, dalam dua menit dia akan sampai disini dan pura-pura bilang, 'kenapa kau menggangguku?!' lalu dia pada akhirnya akan membantumu."

"Kau bercanda." sahut Jimin datar, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dan menyalakan kembali penyedot debunya.

Ternyata tak perlu menunggu dua menit. Begitu pesan di ponsel Hoseok terkirim, Yoongi muncul di depan pintu dengan muka bantal dan rambut berantakan. "Ini akhir pekan, kenapa mengganggu tidurku?"

Hoseok langsung menoleh pada Jimin. "Aku benar, kan?" dan Jimin balas tergelak.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih tidur, hyung. Maaf."

"Jimin-ah, apa aku panggilkan para gadis saja untuk membantumu? Dijamin kalau mereka yang datang, apartemenmu akan jauh lebih bersih dari ini." Hoseok memulai misinya.

"Tidak perlu! Ah- maksudku... Jangan merepotkan orang lain lagi, dasar bodoh! Aku akan pergi mandi sebentar." Yoongi kembali ke apartemennya.

Di dekat jendela, Jimin menghela napas panjang dan terduduk di tepi sofa. Hoseok menutup lemari kaca yang tadi dibersihkannya dan mendekati Jimin. "Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mau repot untuk sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Omong-omong, kau belum cerita apapun padaku tentang hubunganmu dan Yuiko."

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hyung. Kami memang melakukan pendekatan, tapi juga saling menjaga jarak." Sahut Jimin mantap.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan muka dan kembali bersih-bersih.

Taehyung kembali dengan ponselnya yang selamat dan membawa sekantung penuh makanan seperti biasanya. Ia mengangkat dua bungkusan besar ke arah Jimin. "Aku bawa coklat bubuk, untukmu dan untukku. Jadi, jangan lagi minum coklat bubuk milikku, kau mengerti?" Jimin balas tertawa kecil lalu minta maaf.

Setelah meletakkan coklat-coklat bubuknya di tempat yang aman –seolah itu adalah barang berharga- Taehyung kembali ke dapur dan menggantikan Jimin membersihkan ruang tengah. Hoseok membantu Jimin membersihkan area dapur.

Pintu tidak tertutup, karena itu Taehyung bisa mendengar seseorang masuk ke apartemennya. "Ada apa, hyung?" Tanyanya pada Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di dekat jendela.

Matanya menjelajah seperti mencari sesuatu, lalu ia membalas, "Tadinya aku mau membantu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak memerlukannya."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku bawa banyak makanan, kau mau, hyung?" Taehyung menunjuk kantung besar di atas meja. Yoongi langsung berbinar bahagia mendengar kata makanan dan melangkah masuk untuk menyambar benda putih itu.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi juga ikut membantu –dengan duduk bersila di atas sofa dan menikmati camilannya- sambil menceritakan tentang perlombaan yang akan segera diikutinya. "Setelah ini, kudengar akan ada persiapan kontes pemusik muda untuk iringan sebuah teater musical. Kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak." Katanya tanpa ragu. "Aku tidak akan ikut kontes apapun."

"Setidaknya gunakan kemampuanmu itu sekali saja. Itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Bujuk Yoongi.

"Aku masih pemula dan tidak akan bisa betah dengan tekanan sebuah perlombaan"

"Kau boleh membuat orang lain percaya dengan ini, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku.."

"Belajar musik di kampus ini juga sudah membuatku cukup puas, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan." Elaknya lagi.

Yoongi masih belum menyerah. "Aku juga mencintai musik dan piano seperti jiwaku dan aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya saat kau tidak menyalurkan apa yang kau miliki di kepalamu dengan benar. Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak, Taehyung-ah! Hal buruk yang kau pikirkan itu sudah berlalu. Jangan berpikir mundur terus menerus atau kau akan tertinggal."

"Bukannya hyung juga menolak ikut lomba sebelumnya?"

Ia balas tersenyum kecut. "Itu karena aku pemilih, bukan karena aku tak mau." Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin dan Hoseok dilihatnya keluar dari arah dapur.

"Kupikir kau tak jadi datang." Hoseok mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa, terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Jimin juga berpenampilan kurang lebih sama. Keringatnya bercucuran di sepanjang dahi sampai ke leher. Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian pada makanannya.

"Melihat Yoongi hyung dan Taehyung bangun pagi di akhir pekan membuatku sedikit merinding. Apa sebentar lagi akan kiamat?" gurau Jimin. Kedua orang yang dibicarakannya memandangnya tak suka.

Sementara itu Hoseok mengangguk setuju dan mengacungkan jarinya. "Aku harus mencatat hari ini sebagai salah satu hari bersejarah Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi dan Taehyung yang tak terima diejek seperti itu, langsung melempari Hoseok dan Jimin dengan benda apapun yang dapat mereka jangkau.

*

Jungkook berjalan lesu menuju gedung apartemen. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Terlambat bukan keahliannya, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa terlambat pagi ini disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Kuis dadakan yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya sudah terlewat hampir setengah jam begitu ia masuk dan dosen tak memberinya ijin untuk mengikuti kelasnya sampai selesai.

Ini adalah salahnya karena tidak ikut dalam chatroom. Disana pasti sudah ada seseorang yang mengumumkan perubahan jadwal dan sebagainya. Rain tidak mengambil kelas itu jadi dia harus bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan teman sekelas yang lain setelah ini.

Di jam kedua, ia ingin mencari referensi untuk sebuah tugas dari dosen tapi perpustakaan tutup karena semua petugas perpustakaan mengikuti seminar dan bla bla bla, Jungkook tak terlalu memahami alasan-alasan mereka.

Badannya lemas seketika saat menginginkan sesuatu untuk dimakan, tapi semua menu makan siang di kantin sudah habis dan tentunya menu makan malam belum selesai dimasak.

Waktu sarapan dan makan siang terlewat begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Perutnya berbunyi lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan itu terjadi lagi bertepatan saat kelas ketiga yang diikutinya dalam keadaan hening. Otomatis suara perutnya terdengar begitu jelas dan membuat semua pandangan seisi kelas beralih kepadanya. Jungkook meminta maaf dan sejak itu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu sampai kelas selesai.

Baru saja Jungkook menginjak tangga teratas di lantai dua, ia langsung berhadapan dengan orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya hari ini. Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu 104, sedang balas memandangnya.

"Annyeong, Jungkook!" Sapa Taehyung dengan senyum cerahnya. Jungkook hanya membungkuk sesaat sebelum melewati Taehyung yang keheranan. Taehyung berbalik dan melihat Jungkook di depan pintu apartemennya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ne, sunbae. A-aku masuk" balasnya tergagap. Sesampainya di dalam baru ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih terkontrol. Kenapa aku gugup? Batinnya bingung.

Ia merasa hari buruknya akan selesai sampai disini begitu ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas ranjang, tapi suara ketukan di pintu membuat gagasan itu menghilang.

"Kookie… Kookie! Kookie! Kooie…" Jungkook langsung membuka matanya. Sudah pasti Jimin yang memanggilnya dari depan pintu. Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan panggilan itu dan pergi makan lalu tidur, tapi siapa yang menyangka apa yang akan dilakukan seniornya yang sedikit berisik itu.

Mau tak mau Jungkook membukakan pintu dan mengajak Jimin masuk. "Ada apa, sunbae?" tanyanya malas. Ia segera pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan camilan pengganjal lapar.

"Yoongi hyung bilang kau tidak akan datang ke perlombaan. Kenapa?"

Jungkook menyahut dari dapur. "Aku tidak bilang tidak datang, sunbae, hanya saja aku akan datang sedikit terlambat. Masih ada kelas sampai jam delapan. Lagipula acaranya tidak akan terganggu walaupun aku tidak datang, kan?"

Setelah selesai, Jungkook membawa sepiring besar kue beras dengan beragam bentuk ke ruang tamu. Jimin menyambutnya antusias dan langsung menyantap salah satunya.

Ia duduk di sebelah Jimin, meletakkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. "Tapi kalau sunbae yang tidak datang, sudah pasti akan terjadi kekacauan."

"Menurutmu aku si pembawa bencana, begitu?"

"Bukan untuk acaranya." Ia menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Tapi untuk Yoongi sunbae. Dia yang akan kacau kalau kau tak datang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kerutan di dahi Jimin makin dalam.

Jungkook terduduk tegak. "Sunbae, apa Yoongi sunbae pernah memberimu sebuah lagu?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Tidak."

"Err… Kalau begitu, apa dia pernah menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak juga~ AH! Nde, dia menyuruhku mencari ekspresi sebuah lagu."

"Apa judul lagunya?"

"Tidak ada. Katanya dia akan memberitahukannya nanti setelah aku menemukan ekspresi itu."

"Apa sunbae sudah menemukannya? Bukan- maksudku, apa sunbae sudah berusaha menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja." Jimin menunduk lalu mengambil satu potong kue lagi. "Aku sangat berusaha untuk itu. Apapun yang dia katakan padaku pasti selalu kulakukan sebaik mungkin. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan itu."

Jungkook tersenyum. Ada kepuasan di wajahnya. "Jadi Jimin sunbae orangnya? Ia bergumam kecil. "Sepertinya aku benar. Kalau sunbae yang tidak datang ke perlombaan itu, dia akan jadi sangat kacau."

"Aku tidak paham kau bicara apa. Kau tidak marah aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Jungkook balas bertanya.

"Bukannya kau suka Yoongi?" Jimin bertanya hati-hati takut menyakiti hatinya sendiri dengan jawaban yang akan didengarnya langsung dari Jungkook.

Pria di depannya masih tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyukai Yoongi sunbae. Aku belajar banyak darinya. Menyanyi diiringi musik olehnya benar-benar menyenangkan." Ia pura-pura mendesah panjang, lalu melanjutkan, "Andai saja aku punya hyung sepertinya, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali."

Jimin langsung menoleh padanya. "Kau menginginkan dia sebagai hyungmu? Tidakkah kau menginginkan lebih?"

"Lebih? Ne, mungkin bagus juga kalau dia bisa jadi ayahku." Balasnya lagi sebelum akhirnya terkikik dengan bayangan Yoongi yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah dasar sebagai ayahnya.

"Bukan itu, maksudku~"

"Aku menginginkan Yoongi sunbae sebagai pacarku?" Jimin mengangguk. "Tidak." Jungkook tergelak melihat ekspresi terkejut Jimin sekarang yang seolah mengatakan, 'Kau yakin? Kau yakin? Apa kau yakin?'. "Kau sudah mendapat jawabanku dan kau boleh membawa semua kue ini. Sunbae, kau sudah puas, kan? Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah. Selamat istirahat, Kookie." Jimin mengangkat piring lebar dengan banyak kue beras itu ke apartemennya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak lebih ceria dibanding sebelum ia datang.

*

Saat itu hujan. Taehyung suka suara rintikan hujan, tapi tidak dengan guntur dan kilat. Suara guntur yang menggemuruh mengingatkannya pada gambaran monster bibinya yang mengamuk dalam kemarahan. Ia meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan diri pada selimut tebal dengan kepalanya dibawah bantal.

Pagi datang dan Jimin langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung, membangunkannya seperti biasa. Taehyung langsung menyahut di panggilan pertama. Dia bukannya 'sudah bangun', melainkan 'belum tidur sama sekali'.

Taehyung pergi bercermin sebelum mandi. Ada bercak kehitaman yang melebar di sepanjang lipatan matanya. Bibirnya pucat dan pipinya juga membengkak. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin mengejutkannya dengan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menanyakan hal itu? Aku sampai bosan." Ia melewati Jimin dan pergi ke dapur membuatkan coklat panas.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Jimin sudah berdiri didekatnya lagi. Orang itu mengikutinya ke dapur. "Yah, buatkan punyaku juga." Jimin mengambilkan mug putih dan menyodorkannya pada Taehyung.

Meski dengan tampang kesal, ia membuatkan satu lagi coklat panas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur. Aku akan pergi belanja nanti siang, kau mau ikut?"

"Belanja? Tentu saja aku mau!" sahut Jimin bersemangat. "Apa semua hyung akan ikut? Aku akan ajak Kookie-ku."

"Terserah kau saja."

Jimin segera pergi mengambil ponsel di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu mengirim pesan di chatroom. Tak lupa ia menambahkan Jungkook dalam daftar anggota chatroom tersebut sebelum mengirim pesannya. 'Hari yang baik untuk belanja!'

Namjoon : I'M IN!

Hoseok : Belanja? Aku ikut!! Aku! Aku! Jangan lupakan aku!

Jimin :Ne, hyung. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu

Namjoon : Sudah lama aku tak belanja. Membuatku sedikit gugup.

Jimin : -_- kau berlebihan, hyung

Yoongi : …

Jimin : Yoongi hyung?

Yoongi : Ne, ne. Baiklah.

Jimin : (Mengirim stiker)

Hoseok : Kenapa Jungkook diam saja?

Hoseok : Apa dia tidak sedang melihat ponselnya?

Jungkook : Aku disini

Jimin : Aku yakin kau tidak ada kelas hari ini, kan?

Jungkook : Tidak ada

Jimin : Kalau begitu kau akan ikut?

Jungkook : Kurasa tidak

Hoseok : Ayolah, kau tidak boleh mendekam dalam kamar terus

Jungkook : …

Taehyung : Kau harus ikut

Jungkook : …

Jungkook : Ne, sunbae

JM, HS, NJ : Aww, yeah!! Kau menunggu Taehyung rupanya, eh?!

*

"Wah, sepertinya mereka ada kemajuan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Hoseok menyenggol dengan sengaja Yoongi yang duduk di lantai sambil mengotak-atik ponsel.

"Mereka terlalu lamban." Responnya.

Ia setuju tentang itu. Mereka seperti sedang menahan perasaan masing-masing. Terlalu datar dan lamban. "Sepertinya mereka butuh sedikit desakan."

"Tidak perlu didesak pun mereka sudah melakukannya tanpa kau tahu. Jangan tertipu sikap polos mereka." Sahut Yoongi acuh tak acuh.

Hoseok spontan menoleh. "Apa maksudmu, 'melakukannya', melakukan apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."


	14. chapter 14

**Amend**

Jungkook tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat ulang isi chatroom itu sampai berkali-kali. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan tapi hatinya terasa hangat menyenangkan. Ia tak begitu menyukai datangnya perasaan ini pada dirinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Jungkook masih sibuk membuat sesuatu yang enak dari hasil membaca resep kue di sebuah majalah memasak. Kemarin malam ia sudah pergi belanja bahan-bahan dan siap sedia dengan semua peralatan di pukul enam pagi.

Tapi sebuah pesan muncul di ponselnya. Jungkook berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus mengaduk adonan di dapur sampai pada saat benda di kamarnya itu berbunyi terus menerus, ia akhirnya menyerah dan pegi ke kamar.

Ia mengambil ponsel di atas nakas dan memeriksa kotak pesan. Jimin memasukkannya dalam sebuah grupchat. Sepertinya di pesan sebelumnya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang acara belanja. Yoongi dan yang lainnya juga akan ikut.

Pesan baru dari Hoseok muncul. Pria itu menanyakan tentangnya. Jungkook segera membuat balasan. Jimin mengajaknya juga untuk ikut pergi belanja. Terang saja ia tak terlalu suka acara belanja. Uang yang diberikan Jin padanya setiap minggu selalu dihabiskannya untuk kebutuhan makanan dan untuk dikirim pada kedua adiknya.

Setelah itu muncul pesan lain, dari Taehyung. 'Kau harus ikut'. Hanya tiga kata, dan Jungkook tak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun. Dengan bodohnya ia malah langsung mengetik balasan, 'Ne, sunbae' dari ponselnya.

Ada apa denganku, huh?! Teriak Jungkook frustasi dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia menyesalkan bagaimana ia selalu terjebak dengan kata 'YA' untuk seniornya yang satu itu. Jungkook tak pernah menolak saat Taehyung menciumnya, Jungkook tak pernah menolak membiarkan Taehyung tidur di apartemennya, Jungkook tak pernah menolak membuatkan coklat panas dan apapun yang diminta Taehyung padanya. Dan sekarang ini…

Ini hanya demi tugas dari Kim Seokjin! Benar, ini karena tugas dari Jin hyung! Tugas. Kim Taehyung adalah sebuah tugas. Dia bagian dari misi yang diberikan Jin hyung! Meski saat berpikir begitu pun, Jungkook masih tak bisa berhenti mengangkat bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

*

Acara belanja menyenangkan yang diinginkannya tak berjalan begitu baik. Mereka langsung berpencar ke segala arah begitu sampai di department store. Namjoon pergi ke stan celana, Jimin mengikuti Yoongi ke stan kemeja, Taehyung. menghilang entah kemana, sedangkan Hoseok sendiri sedang kebingungan berdua dengan Jungkook di sampingnya.

Mereka masih belum memutuskan akan kemana. Kalau Hoseok bingung karena terlalu banyak yang ingin dibelinya, Jungkook malah tak tahu apa yang dia ingin beli karena semua kebutuhannya sudah dipenuhi Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan saja, Jungkookie?" Ajak Hoseok.

Pria mengangguk setuju. Ia dan Jungkook akhirnya berkeliling lantai dasar dan sampai ke stan buah-buahan. "Sunbae, bisakah kau memilihkan yang terbaik untukku?" Jungkook menunjuk rak semangka di depannya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana memilih buah yang baik."

Hoseok datang dan memeriksa satu persatu buah bulat dengan warna hijau bergaris itu, mengetuk-ngetuk perlahan ke bagian kulit luarnya, menunjukkan wajah seorang peneliti buah matang professional. Setelah selesai dengan penelitiannya, ia menoleh pada Jungkook. "Ini buah semangka." Katanya polos.

Anak muda di depannya membungkuk seketika, menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergerak naik turun. Begitu ia membuka tangannya, suara tawa Jungkook langsung memenuhi area stan buah, membuat beberapa orang yang juga berbelanja disana ikut melirik ke arah mereka mencaritahu sumber suara gelegak lapar perut monster itu.

Untungnya seorang petugas yang menjaga stan buah datang dan memilihkan buah seperti keinginan Jungkook. Sebuah semangka dengan ukuran sedang dan bau segar didapat hanya dalam sepuluh detik.

Setelah itu mereka beralih ke buah kesukaan Hoseok. "Pisang?" Ia mengangguk bersemangat. Matanya tak beralih dari buah kuning yang cantik di depannya. "Kenapa pisang?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau suka semangka?" Balasnya.

"Aku suka semua buah. Tapi kau terlihat terobsesi pada buah yang ini, aku benar, kan? Lihat itu, air liurmu sampai menetes, sunbae!" Jungkook tergelak.

"Memang benar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, sejak kecil aku suka buah ini. Bantu aku mengeluarkannya." Jungkook mendorong kaca sebelah kiri agar Hoseok bisa mengambil pisangnya dari sebelah kanan.

Selesai dengan buah-buahan, mereka pergi mencari beberapa makanan ringan untuk dibawa pulang. Seperti biasa, Jungkook mengambil beberapa bungkus coklat bubuk untuk persediaannya dan coklat batangan. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa anak itu mulai menggemari coklat." Gumam Hoseok saat melihat Jungkook begitu menikmati berada di sekeliling rak coklat.

Kepala Jungkook mendongak menatapnya. "Aku?"

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Bukan. Tapi memang ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau suka sekali coklat, ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang tak suka coklat? Yang ada mungkin orang yang tak bisa makan coklat karena alergi dan semacamnya." Sahutnya diplomatis.

Hosoek mengintip isi troli. "Mudah-mudahan saja gigimu tidak rontok karena semua coklat itu." katanya menunjuk semua coklat yang ada didalam.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Hoseok menoleh, ternyata Taehyung yang berdiri di balik punggungnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku juga mau coklat, hyung. Bisa ambilkan aku biscuit coklat seperti yang dibelinya?" Taehyung berbisik di telinganya sambil menunjuk isi troli yang didorong Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Kau mau berapa banyak?"

"Kurasa selusin cukup." Balasnya enteng.

"Kuharap kau tidak menghabiskannya dalam sehari. Kalian berdua benar-benar maniak coklat!"

Pria itu terkekeh di belakangnya lalu menghilang lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengambil bungkusan coklat yang sama seperti milik Jungkook, menghabiskan stok yang ada di salah satu merk coklat.

"Apa itu semua untuk Taehyung sunbae?" Jungkook sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Padahal dulu dia tak terlalu menyukai coklat."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. "Tapi setiap kali ke apartemenku, dia tidak menolak minum coklat panas. Terakhir kali malah Taehyung sunbae sendiri yang minta dibuatkan minuman itu."

Tiba-tiba ia merasa menangkap sesuatu yang lain. "Taehyung pergi ke apartemenmu?"

"Oh. Dia pernah ketiduran di sana, karena Jimin sunbae mengganti password apartemen mereka."

Senyumnya mengembang. Ini informasi baru baginya. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan, selain minum coklat panas?"

"Kami makan ramen dan menonton siaran bola, tapi dia sepertinya lebih suka acara musik. Lalu, makan kue, dan~"

"Dia menciummu?"

"Ne, Taehyung sunbae mencium~ OH!" Jungkook menutup mulutnya. "Maksudku, tidak! Kami hanya menonton, lalu makan dan minum. Itu saja, sunbae."

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Yoongi? Wah, Taehyung sudah belajar banyak rupanya, Hoseok tersenyum puas.

"Sunbae, kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Yang tadi itu tidak benar, percaya padaku!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu ataupun Taehyung." Hoseok tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aah, kalian membuatku iri."

"Agh! Sunbae!!"

*

Satu kemeja, lima sweater dan satu mantel dengan warna yang sama, semuanya hitam. "Tidak bisakah kau memakai warna lain selain hitam?" Jimin hampir berteriak frustasi melihat semua pakaian yang dibawa Yoongi ke meja kasir.

"Ini bukan untukmu, jadi kau tak perlu merasa terganggu?" Sahutnya tak peduli.

"Aku akan membantumu memilih warna lain, hyung. Berikan padaku semua benda itu!" Jimin menarik paksa semua pakaian di pangkuan Yoongi, lalu mengembalikannya satu persatu ke rak pakaian semula.

Setelah mengembalikan semuanya, Jimin kembali lagi dan ganti menarik Yoongi. Ia mengambil beberapa potong sweater dengan warna gelap seperti maroon, biru dan ungu tua, lalu mencocokkannya pada Yoongi. "Kau cocok dengan warna apapun, hyung."

"Itu karena aku memang tampan dan badanku bagus." Balasnya datar.

"Ne, kecuali tinggimu." Jimin berpaling untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia kini bergerak ke rak tinggi dengan beragam jenis topi. Yoongi mengekor di belakangnya. Jimin mengambil salah satu topi itu dan memakaikannya ke kepala Yoongi. Ia memperhatikannya sejenak. "Ini, hadiah dariku. Jangan protes!"

Jimin kemudian membawa topi itu ke kasir dan membayarnya sendiri. Setelah itu Yoongi juga pergi ke sana dan membayar semua pakaian pilihan Jimin.

Dari jauh, mereka melihat Namjoon dan Jin berjalan mendekati stan pakaian. Jimin melambai pada mereka memberi isyarat, lalu setengah berlari ke arah Jin. "Hyung, apa Namjoon hyung yang mengajakmu?"

"Ne. Dia beralasan tak bisa belanja kalau bukan aku yang memilihkannya. Ah, aku sampai bolos kerja karena dia." Balasnya pura-pura mengeluh. Disampingnya Namjoon merengut sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Kau sudah selesai belanja?"

"Aku masih menemani Yoongi hyung memilih pakaian. Setelah ini aku mungkin akan memaksanya menemaniku beli sepatu di lantai dua." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Jin dan Namjoon tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu memaksanya pun, dia akan sangat sudi menemanimu kemanapun, Jiminie." Jimin tersenyum malu.

"Seandainya saja memang seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Tadi ada seorang promoter merekomendasikan restoran cepat saji yang baru dibuka di lantai atas. Kita harus mencobanya." Namjoon kembali bersemangat.

"Ide bagus. Aku akan kumpulkan mereka semua." Jimin lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan di chatroom special yang tadi dibuatnya.

*

Ternyata Taehyung sudah sampai lebih dulu di restoran baru itu. Ia meminta kursi tambahan begitu ia melihat Jin dan yang lainnya datang. Jimin duduk disampingnya, kemudian membisikkan pada Taehyung untuk memesankan makanan yang sama untuknya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Panggilan alam." Bisiknya lagi lalu terkikik melihat ekspresi jijik Taehyung. Jimin segera berlari ke luar restoran.

Hanya ada Jin, Namjoon dan Yoongi. Taehyung melirik ke pintu kaca didepan restoran, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda pelanggan yang akan masuk setelah seorang wanita dengan tas tangan merah di tangannya.

"Dimana Hoseok hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jin mendongak melihatnya. "Kau mencari Hoseok atau seseorang yang bersama Hoseok?" Yoongi dan Namjoon tersenyum ikut terkikik dibalik tangan mereka. Bisa dilihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah sekarang.

"Hoseok hyung. Untuk apa juga aku mencari Jungkook?" Ia menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya. "Memangnya dimana anak itu?" gumamnya.

Yoongi, Namjoon dan Jin sukses terbahak-bahak. Ia berdiri dan pergi ke counter untuk memesan makanan untuk menghindari ejekan ketiga hyungnya itu.

Ia memesan makanan untuk mereka semua kecuali Jungkook dan Hoseok. Tapi setelah mengantar semua nampan ke meja, ia kembali lagi ke counter dan memesan dua makanan lagi. Untuk Hoseok dia bisa memesan apa saja karena orang itu tidak berpantang makanan apapun. Lalu, Jungkook…

"… dan satu lagi, sandwich kalkun dan kentang goreng." Ujarnya pada pria dibalik counter yang mencatat pesanan.

Jimin muncul di sebelahnya, lalu membantu Taehyung membawa kedua nampan terakhir. "Kenapa yang ini hanya sandwich dan kentang goreng?" ia menunjuk ke nampan di tangan kirinya.

"Itu untuk Jungkook." Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan kembali ke meja mereka. "Kudengar dia tak suka ayam dan kita malah datang ke restoran khusus ayam."

"Ah! Benar juga, aku melupakannya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kupikir dia hanya menceritakannya padaku waktu itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku mendengarnya karena aku punya telinga." Sahutnya datar lalu melirik ke pintu masuk lagi. "Kenapa mereka belum muncul juga?"

"Siapa? Hoseok hyung sudah datang, kau tidak melihatnya, huh?" Jimin menunjuk pria berambut coklat yang duduk di samping Jin.

Ia melarikan matanya lagi ke pintu masuk. "Kalau Jungkook, aku bertemu dengannya di toilet. Dia bertemu seseorang, kurasa itu temannya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab."

"Teman? Diluar mana?" Taehyung kemudian berjalan pergi bahkan sebelum mendengar jawaban Jimin.

Jimin meletakkan kedua nampan lalu duduk di kursinya. Taehyung memesankan dua porsi besar untuknya, jadi ia harus mulai makan atau mereka akan meninggalkannya karena makan terlalu lama.

Jin memandangnya heran. "Taehyung kemana?"

Ia menoleh pada Hoseok lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum, sebelum ia kembali melihat Jin lagi. "Aku tidak tahu." Sahutnya polos. Jimin kembali melahap ayam gorengnya.

*

Kali ini Jungkook memilih naik lift menyusul Hoseok di lantai lima. Tadi ia pergi mengantar Rain ke basement dengan menggunakan tangga dan sekarang ia sedikit kelelahan.

Ia masuk ke dalam toilet. Ada dua bilik yang tertutup sementara bilik lainnya tidak berpenghuni. Jungkook menunggu sampai beberapa menit di depan kedua pintu bilik itu.

Salah satu pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya keluar dari sana. Masih ada satu bilik lagi dan ia mengira sudah pasti Hoseok-lah yang ada didalamnya.

"Sunbae, apa kau masih lama?" Teriaknya dari luar.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara air menetes teratur, selain itu didalam sana sangat hening. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi yang ada pintu terdorong dan membuka, menampilkan isi bilik yang sudah kosong.

Kemana perginya dia? Ujarnya dalam hati. Jungkook meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mengirim pesan pada Hoseok.

"... benar. Dia memakai baju putih dan celana hitam. Benarkah? Di dalam? Oh, terimakasih!" Jungkook mendongak karena mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

Tak berapa lama, pemilik suara itu masuk ke dalam toilet. Wajahnya gelap tapi juga ada kelegaan disana. "Kau mencari seseorang, sunbae?"

"Aku mencarimu." Katanya langsung.

OK, degup jantungnya menggila sekarang dan Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikannya. "Ke-kenapa? Ada apa?" ia bertanya gugup.

Taehyung masih memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apa- apa. Salahkan penerangan di dalam sini yang begitu buruk –kenapa juga toilet sebuah department store mewah memiliki lampu berukuran mini seperti ini?– sekarang pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Taehyung, dirinya, toilet gelap dan kosong.

Mereka berdiri berseberangan, tapi entah kenapa Jungkook merasa jarak mereka sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat, sampai-sampai ia seolah bisa merasakan napas pria itu ditelinganya. Jungkook tak sanggup menatap mata Taehyung terlalu lama, takut adrenalin mengambil alih.

"Apa kau tidak mengecek pesan di chatroom?" Suara Taehyung menyadarkannya. "Kita akan makan di resto baru di lantai tujuh. Aku khawatir karena kau belum datang juga."

Ia segera membuka aplikasi dan melihat isi chat terakhir di chatroom buatan Jimin. Benar saja, Jungkook sama sekali tak melihat pesan itu. "Hoseok sunbae menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini."

"Dia juga sudah sampai disana. Memangnya kau dari mana saja? Jimin bilang kau bertemu seseorang." Balasnya.

"Nde, tapi dia sudah pulang lebih dulu."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Aku tidak mau makananku dingin." Jungkook tak merespon. Dia masih terpaku di depan pintu bilik. "Apa kau mau makan siang dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana?" katanya berusaha mencairkan suasana karena dilihatnya Jungkook bersikap sangat tegang.

Taehyung mundur lalu menarik tangan Jungkook. Seketika itu pula Jungkook merasa ada sengatan mengalir di sepanjang telapak tangannya. Ia langsung melepaskan genggaman Taehyung saat itu juga. Pria itu menatapnya bingung. "Kau pergi lebih dulu saja, sunbae." Cicitnya. Jungkook berdehem untuk memperbaiki suaranya. "Aku akan menyusul."

"Kau juga mendapat panggilan alam, eh?" Taehyung terkekeh. "Cepatlah, aku akan menunggu disini."

Dia segera masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menutup pintu rapat. Keringat bermunculan di keningnya padahal di dalam sini cukup dingin meskipun tak ada pendingin ruangan. Jungkook tak benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu di sana, ia hanya ingin menenangkan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tak karuan.

Ada celah kecil di handle pintu dan Jungkook mengintip ke luar. Taehyung masih ada disana menunggunya, berdiri tepat di bawah lampu kecil toilet. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi karena orang itu tidak juga pergi. Ia tak mungkin berani mengusirnya lagipula dia hendak berbuat baik dengan menunggu Jungkook.

Lima menit kemudian, Jungkook pura-pura menyalakan keran air. Taehyung tersenyum lega begitu melihatnya keluar. Ia sedikit heran karena tiga bilik di sebelahnya masih juga kosong.

"Sudah selesai?" Jungkook mengangguk lemah. "Ayo pergi." Ajak Taehyung. Tangannya kembali mengait lengan Jungkook.

"Sunbae, apa kau tidak merasakannya?" Taehyung berbalik. "Setiap kali kau menyentuhku, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di tanganku, aku tidak suka."

"Begitu?" Taehyung memperhatikan tangannya yang memegang tangan Jungkook lalu melepasnya."Baiklah, aku tidak akan sembaragan lagi. Ayo pergi, ayo, ayo!"

Ia lega karena sekarang bisa memerintah jantungnya bersuara lebih pelan. Tapi dalam hatinya ada sedikit kekecewaan yang muncul setelah tangannya terlepas dari genggaAmaehyung.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan ini, sunbae?"

"Apa lagi, Jungkookie? Kau mengulur-ulur waktu! Makananku pasti sudah dingin sekarang!"

"Kau memang tidak menghindariku, tapi kau seolah sedang mengabaikanku. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menciumku, dua kali! Lalu kau bilang kau tidak akan menggangguku, apa ini maksudmu dengan 'tidak mengganggu'? Justru ini sangat menggangguku, sunbae!" Dahi Taehyung berkerut tak mengerti.

Jungkook melanjutkan, "Di hari berikutnya kau menyapaku seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Kau juga bersikap biasa saja saat makan malam di apartemen Namjoon sunbae, sementara aku selalu kehabisan napas setiap kali melihatmu."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Jungkook bicara lagi. "Kau menyuruhku ikut dengan kalian hari ini, tapi kau malah menghilang entah kemana. Lalu kau mengejutkanku karena datang dan bilang sedang mencariku. Sekarang pun kau masih tak ada reaksi apapun padahal kita sedang berdua saja di dalam sini, sedangkan aku sudah panas dingin menunggu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Kau membuatku bingung, sunbae! Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

Taehyung berbalik dan pergi menutup pintu lalu kenopnya diputar tiga kali sampai benar-benar terkunci dari dalam. Setelah itu ia menekan satu tombol di steker dekat pintu dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang tersisa pun padam. Sekarang di dalam toilet benar-benar gelap. Jungkook tak bisa melihat apapun di sekelilingnya.

Suara tapak kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tahu betul itu adalah suara dari Taehyung tapi entah kenapa pengetahuan itu malah membuatnya makin keringat dingin. "Sunbae, apa itu kau?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi disini selain kita?" Ada senyum dalam suara Taehyung. Perpaduan antara parau dengan serak menjadi belaian pada tempat kegelapan di antara kedua kakinya. "Kau yang memulainya, Jungkook, bukan aku.. Kau yang membuatku bingung, bukan aku. Jangan paksa aku mengulang cerita ini berkali-kali."

Ia bisa mendengar Taehyung berhenti melangkah. "Kau membuatku hampir menyerah pada prinsipku, membuatku melupakan cerita cinta dengan seorang gadis dan memilihmu, tapi kau malah memintaku melupakan ciuman itu? Siapa yang kebingungan sekarang menurutmu, eh?!"

Jungkook tak tahan lagi. Ia meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Taehyung di dalam toilet. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke dinding dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu. Jungkook tak sengaja menyentuh leher Taehyung. Dengan bibir gemetar, ia menarik leher Taehyung mendekat dan mencium pria itu.

Jemari Taehyung mengelusi sisi tubuhnya, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan yang seperti ini. Ia telah mendambakannya. Ketika tangan Taehyung menyentuh pinggulnya, menariknya lebih dekat ke sisinya, Jungkook mendekat dengan senang hati.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dada Taehyung. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sama seperti Jungkook sendiri. Panas dari kulit Taehyung berhasil membakarnya dan ia menyandarkan diri pada pria itu, ingin merasakan kulit putih di atas kerah baju Taehyung. Ia ingin menjilati lehernya dan menggigit kupingnya. Ia ingin…

"Sunbae, aku lapar." Ia bergumam lemah di pelukan Taehyung. Perutnya berbunyi sekali lagi dan kali ini Taehyung bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau melewatkan ini. Kau pasti akan menghindariku lagi setelah ini." sahutnya tanpa mau berhenti mengulum bibir Jungkook.

Ia melepas pelukannya dengan paksa. "Aku tidak makan apapun waktu sarapan. Perutku sudah protes."

"Baiklah." Katanya menyerah. "Kita akan melanjutkan ini nanti, dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengindar lagi, kau mengerti?"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar kata tidak dariku?"

"OH? Bagus, terus saja seperti itu." Taehyung memberikan ciuman kilat terakhirnya sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari toilet dan menyusul ke restoran di lantai tujuh.


	15. chapter 15

**The Truth**

"Mereka belum juga kembali!" Jimin berbisik di samping Hoseok. "Aku rasa rencanamu berhasil, hyung!"

Hoseok ikut melirik ke jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari waktu yang mereka perkirakan. "Wah! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana hasil akhirnya. Apa kita bisa beritahu Jin hyung? Dia tidak mungkin marah, kan?" Jimin mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian mencobanya.

"Dimana sebenarnya dua anak bengal itu sekarang?" Jin terus melihat ke pintu masuk, mulai khawatir karena Taehyung dan Jungkook belum juga muncul.

"Err… hyung! Sebenarnya…" Hoseok mulai menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia dan Jimin merencanakan 'pertemuan tak disengaja' Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Aku hanya ingin mereka bisa bicara satu sama lain secara terang-terangan –yah, meskipun ruangannya kubuat tidak seterang itu– karena selama ini mereka selalu banyak menyimpan gengsi dan harga diri di atas kepalanya."

Reaksi di wajah Jin tak terbaca. Makanannya sudah diletakkan kembali ke atas mangkuk dan ia diam cukup lama. "Aku mengerti kalau kalian ingin menyatukan mereka. Aku sendiri juga sempat melakukan hal yang mirip seperti itu. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda."

Yoongi meletakkan makanannya juga dan ikut mendengarkan dengan serius. Hoseok dan Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian itu?" balas Namjoon parau.

"Nde. Ini sudah hampir selesai, jadi kurasa aku bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Jin menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai. "Jungkook, dia adalah suruhanku. Mungkin ini terdengar kasar, tapi itu benar. Dia menjalankan tugas dariku. Atasanku adalah Han Jung Seok. Tuan Jung Seok yang menurunkan tugas itu, menyuruhku mencari anak bernama Jungkook dan membantunya masuk ke kampus kalian sebagai murid."

"Tugasnya mudah, hanya mencari tahu identitas mahasiswa yang bisa menjadi kandidat selanjutnya untuk program penelitian di perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Yang membuatnya sulit adalah karena dia harus mencaritahu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan terkendali. Tuan Jung Seok tak ingin namanya sampai tersebar karena itu bisa mengancam nyawanya. Dia bilang itu adalah salah satu yang harus dihindari dari efek pekerjaannya, semacam polemic di dunia investigasi."

"Sayangnya beberapa minggu belakangan kami mendapati ada orang lain yang juga melakukan hal sama seperti Jungkook dan dia hampir berhasil mencaritahu tentang identitas Jungkook dan aku. Sekarang keadaan Tuan Seok seperti sedang di ujung tanduk, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Kalian ingat saat kita tak sengaja bertemu di restoran?" Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon serempak mengangguk. "Sebelum kalian datang, adalah waktu pertemuanku dengan Tuan Seok."

"Ah, pantas saja ada dua gelas saat kami datang." Potong Jimin.

Jin mengangguk lemah. "Seperti kataku tadi, tugas Jungkook sudah hampir selesai. Kesepakatan kami adalah membiarkan Jungkook kuliah disana sampai selesai. Tapi saat itu Tuan Seok memintaku untuk membawa Jungkook pergi jauh begitu ia menyelesaikan berkas terakhir. Karena ia khawatir tentang orang yang sedang mengusik identitas Jungkook itu. Siapapun yang meneliti tentang Jungkook, akan segera menemukan identitas atasanku. Tuan Jung Seok, dia adalah ayahnya Jungkook."

"Kalau begitu, hyung akan membawa Kookie pergi?" Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku meminta Tuan Seok membawa Jungkook pindah ke sekolah tinggi lain agar aku tetap bisa melunasi janjiku. Dia setuju. Sayangnya, tidak seorang pun akan tahu kemana dia pergi. Tidak juga aku." Jin memain-mainkan garpu di tangannya.

"Dan Taehyung? Dia pasti akan sedih sekali." Namjoon berkomentar.

"Itulah kenapa aku tak lagi berusaha mendekatkan mereka. Aku takut mereka berdua terluka. Maaf karena aku tak bisa ceritakan ini pada kalian sebelumnya. Aku percaya pada kalian, tapi tetap saja Tuan Seok pasti akan membuat ancaman padaku kalau sampai dia tahu aku menceritakan tentang ini pada orang lain."

Mereka semua menunduk, tak lagi berselera dengan makananya masing-masing. Jimin terlihat kecewa. Dia sudah menyukai Jungkook bahkan sejak pria itu pertama kali datang ke apartemen 105. Hoseok tak kalah muram. Baru saja ia merasa ingin lebih dekat dengan Jungkook, tapi ia malah mendengar kabar ini.

Yoongi menenggak minumannya dengan kasar. Alhasil, minumannya tumpah sampai ke lehernya. "Apa ini lelucon?! Hyung, aku tahu kau pasti bisa mencegahnya!" Ia terdengar sangat kesal.

"Maafkan aku." Jin menunduk memandangi makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah. "Tapi," Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok langsung menegakkan kepalanya. "Kalian masih bisa melihatnya– setelah kalian lulus maksudku. Hanya kampus ini yang berbahaya, bukan kalian. Tuan Seok juga pasti bisa memakluminya."

Jimin memandangi Jin penuh harap. "Tolong beritahu aku kalau sudah tiba saatnya Jungkook akan pergi, supaya aku bisa bersiap-siap."

Jin terkekeh. "Kau berlebihan, Jimin-ah! Kalian akan lulus hanya dalam sekejap mata, tenang saja."

"Apa Jungkook sudah tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Namjoon. "Dia terlihat biasa saja. Seolah-olah tak ada yang akan terjadi padanya di masa depan."

"Aku bertemu dengannya seminggu sekali, dan di pertemuan terakhir kami beberapa hari lalu, dia sudah kuberitahu tentang ini. Dia senang karena akhirnya Jungkook menemukan ayahnya, tapi juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan kalian." Jelasnya.

"Ah! Kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup melihat Jungkook sekarang." Jimin bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "OH! Mereka datang!" Ia menunjuk ke pintu depan, dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung terlihat berjalan masuk bersamaan."Setidaknya biarkan mereka bersama sampai waktunya tiba, hyung. Aku akan tetap membuat mereka semakin dekat. Jungkook tak boleh melupakan Taehyung dan kita semua."

*

Seseorang menunggu di depan gerbang tinggi, sedari tadi memperhatikan ke arah jalanan di depannya. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang, teman baiknya, orang yang disukainya. "Datang! Dia datang!" ia bergumam sendiri dan melonjak kesenangan.

Mobil besar berwarna putih berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Jungkook turun dari sana dan mobil itu melaju pergi ke lahan parkir halaman gedung.

"Rain?!" Dia tampak terkejut. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Apa kau tidak senang aku disini?" Balasnya pura-pura merengut. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan tempat tinggalmu, kan?" ia tertawa.

Jungkook memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Ini sudah malam, kau harus pulang."

"Aku boleh menginap di tempatmu? Boleh? Boleh?" Rain melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jungkook. "Ayo!" Ia menarik Jungkook masuk, memintanya menunjukkan apartemennya.

Di kejauhan, Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook dan temannya naik tangga sambil berpelukan. Ia mendengus melihat bagaimana usaha orang itu memaksa Jungkook. Siapapun bisa melihat wajah tak nyaman yang diperlihatkan Jungkook, tapi Taehyung merasa aneh karena orang yang bersama Jungkook tak menyadari hal itu.

"Siapa orang itu?! Tadi mereka sudah bertemu di department store, kenapa sekarang datang lagi?" tanya Jimin sedikit ketus dari belakangnya. Taehyung menoleh.

"Mereka teman sekelas." Balas Taehyung datar, lalu tiba-tiba tersentak. "Jadi dia teman Jungkook yang kau bilang tadi siang?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku tak begitu menyukainya. Gelagatnya sedikit aneh, bukan begitu?" Hoseok menimpali. Ia bisa mengingat bagaimana ekspresi teman Jungkook itu saat mereka bertemu di meja kasir. Sesuatu dalam kepalanya seperti berbunyi dengan keras tiap kali memperhatikan cara orang itu memandangi Jungkook. Terlalu intens. Sangat aneh.

Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku pernah melihatnya di kampus. Dia menempel pada Jungkook seperti permen karet. Apa kuusir saja dia?" Tangannya mengepal di udara seolah-olah akan melayangkan tinju dari tangan kanannya.

Pintu depan terbuka dan Yoongi turun dari mobil. "Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Ini hanya perlu sepuluh detik." Katanya dengan nada sombong khas Yoongi dan segera pergi ke lantai dua menyusul Jungkook dan Rain.

*

Jungkook berdiri canggung di dapurnya. Rain sudah menemukan tempat tinggalnya dan sama sekali tak mau pulang. Ia sudah mengusahakan segala cara, tapi tetap saja gagal. Sekarang ia sedang membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya itu.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyelamatkannya. Dia tahu itu pasti salah satu dari senior tetangganya. Jungkook berencana akan meminta bantuan dari orang itu. Ia segera berlari ke depan dan membukakan pintu.

"Yoongi sunbae!" Jungkook merasa lega melihat kedatangan senior kesayangannya yang satu ini. "Ayo masuk!".

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Kau sudah janji akan makan malam denganku, kenapa sekarang kau malah menerima tamu?!" katanya dingin sambil menatap Rain tajam. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Rain pasti sudah menggelepar seperti ayam potong yang disayat lehernya sekarang.

Wow! Dia punya bakat terpendam! Jungkook bertepuk tangan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia memutar otak untuk bisa menemukan balasan yang tepat. "A-aku, dia~"

"Tidak apa, sunbae. Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar." Rain beralih pada Jungkook. "Lain kali saja, tidak apa, kan, Jungkook? Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ia berdiri gugup dan berjalan ke pintu sambil terus menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoongi.

Kalau bisa tidak perlu kesini lagi! "Ya, tidak apa. Kau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu! Terimakasih." Dan Rain langsung keluar terburu-buru.

Suasana disana masih hening. Sampai ketika kepala Rain menghilang dibalik tangga, Jungkook dan Yoongi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau hebat, sunbae! Nomor satu!" Ia mengangkat ibu jarinya ke arah Yoongi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masuk beberapa orang juga dari pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Namjoon memandangi mereka yang sedang memegangi perut masing-masing sambil tergelak. "Tepat sepuluh detik! Wow!" Seru Namjoon terkesima.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan makan malam bersama juga di tempat Jungkook. Jimin dan Hoseok membantunya menyiapkan makanan di dapur sementara ketiga pria lain sibuk dengan acara musik di televisi.

"Aku tidak begitu suka dengan temanmu tadi." "Aku juga." Kata Jimin dan Hoseok bergantian.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Padahal Rain anak yang baik, meskipun aku tidak terlalu suka dia datang diam-diam ke tempatku."

Jimin mencebik. "Jangan membelanya! Aku malah makin tak suka dia."

"Oo! Kalian cemburu, sunbae? Ah, jangan seperti itu." Bujuk Jungkook. Ia memeluk lengan Jimin manja. "Aku lebih suka kalian dibanding apapun, kau tahu? Rain hanya teman dekat di kampus, tidak lebih. Sementara kalian, kalian sudah seperti hyung-ku sendiri. Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa bersama kalian terus."

Di sudut dapur, Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk makanan di atas kompor dan berjalan pergi ke ruang tamu. Wajahnya murung. "Apa Hoseok sunbae sedang sakit?" tanyanya heran pada Jimin.

Seniornya yang satu ini pun tak menjawab. Jungkook meneruskan pekerjaan Hoseok sampai selesai. Jimin yang pergi menghidangkannya ke meja makan. "Makanan siap!" teriaknya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Jimin dan Hoseok yang biasanya selalu aktif memancing bahan obrolan, malam ini hanya diam saja. Namjoon dan Yoongi tengah sibuk membicarakan persiapan akhir untuk perlombaan piano dan rencana penampilan mereka di acara bulanan kampus mendatang. Sementara itu di seberangnya ada Taehyung yang makan sambil mengusap-usap layar ponsel, sepertinya sedang bermain game.

Ini suasana yang tak jauh berbeda dari makan siang mereka tadi. Jungkook bingung bagaimana harus memulai obrolan karena melihat kegalauan di wajah dua seniornya itu.

Selesai makan, Namjoon dan Hoseok memutuskan kembali ke apartemen mereka masing-masing. Jimin menyusul mereka. Tinggal Yoongi dan Taehyung yang duduk bersamanya di ruang tengah.

"Sunbae, apa terjadi sesuatu? Hoseok sunbae dan Jimin sunbae kenapa terlihat sedih begitu? Aku sampai tak berani mengajak mereka bicara." Tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin mereka kelelahan setelah belanja dan bermain seharian." Yoongi menyahut tanpa melihat Jungkook. "Aku juga sedikit lelah hari ini. Terimakasih makan malamnya, Jungkook-ah." Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. "Taehyung?"

"Aku masih mau disini, hyung!" balas Taehyung yang langsung disambut anggukan kepala Yoongi sebelum pria itu menutup pintu depan dan pergi.

*

Mereka sudah ditinggal berdua sekarang. Taehyung segera melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, berhenti pura-pura tertarik dengan permainan membosankan yang ada disana, karena disini ada Jungkook yang bisa membuatnya tak akan bosan sampai pagi.

Ia membiarkan Jungkook menyelesaikan rutinitasnya. Taehyung pergi ke dapur mencari sesuatu untuk diminum. "Apa kau punya coklat bubuk? Aku mau coklat panas."

"Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana- OH! Mungkin di dekat- ah, Entahlah, aku lupa! Kau cari saja di sekitar situ, sunbae!" Jungkook balas berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Segera ia merogoh setiap tempat persembunyian bahan makanan di dapur, tapi malah menemukan yang dicarinya di dalam lemari pendingin. "Dasar, kucing pelupa!" gumamnya lalu terkekeh.

Taehyung membuatkan dua gelas coklat panas dan membawanya ke depan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya disini, tapi menunggu Jungkook keluar menemuinya terasa mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Mungkin minum coklat panas dan menonton dvd sampai pagi bersama bisa jadi ide bagus. Dia akan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook.

Hampir jam sepuluh malam baru Jungkook selesai dan mendatanginya ke depan. Ia kelihatan terkejut melihat Taehyung yang berbaring miring menghadap televisi di atas sofa ruang tamu. "Sunbae masih disini?" Jungkook menerima gelas yang disodorkan Taehyung. "Terimakasih."

"Tentu saja aku masih disini. Apa sebaiknya aku pindah saja kesini supaya teman sialmu tadi tidak datang lagi?" Jungkook tergelak. "Aku serius!" Katanya sewot.

Jungkook mengangkat gelas, menghirup bau harum coklat yang menyenangkan sebelum mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa pahit menyengat di lidahnya untuk sesaat lalu diikuti rasa manis sampai ke tenggorokannya. "Kalau saja ada yang mendengarkan itu, mereka bisa saja mengira kau sedang cemburu." Balas Jungkook tenang.

"Bukannya sudah sangat jelas?" Jungkook menoleh, alisnya terangkat heran. "Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook-ah. Aku memang tidak suka orang itu dekat denganmu karena aku cemburu. Kau sudah kucium berkali-kali dan masih belum mengerti juga?" Dia bisa melihat Jungkook tersenyum meskipun sekarang pria itu menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Ne."

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi, kan?"

"Aku sudah mandi, makan, semua mangkuk juga sudah bersih~ tidak ada. Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi."

Taehyung mengambil gelas dari tangan Jungkook dan meletakkannya ke atas meja lalu menyergap ke sisi kanannya. Salah satu tangannya mengayun di tulang belakang Jungkook, dan yang lain mengurung leher dan rahangnya. Wajahnya menyapu turun dan membawa mulut Jungkook padanya.

Awalnya Jungkook terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang membuat dia menjadi kaku seperti patung. Kemudian ciuman Taehyung akhirnya menembus kesadarannya. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir mereka, dengan jelas bermaksud memancing Jungkook lebih dalam. Ia mendorong, melilit, mengeksplor dengan rasa kepemilikan.

Di tengah-tengah aksinya, Taehyung tiba-tiba melepaskan diri, mengangkat kepalanya dari wajah Jungkook. Dahinya berkerut tak suka. "Kenapa baumu berbeda?"

"Eh?" Jungkook masih terengah-engah. Isi kepalanya masih belum bisa dipakai untuk berpikir dengan cepat disaat seperti ini.

"Kau mengganti parfum?" Jungkook tak berkedip, tak merespon. Ia segera pergi ke kamar Jungkook mencari bau yang diinginkannya dan menemukan botol parfum dengan bau vanilla lalu menyemprotkan beberapa kali ke jari telunjuknya.

Ia kembali lagi ke sofa dan mengoleskan jarinya ke leher Jungkook tepat di bawah telinga pria itu. "Aah… Kau sangat cocok dengan bau ini."

"Banyak yang mengejekku karena parfum ini. Aku memang memakainya hanya untuk mengingatkanku pada ibuku."

"Dan untuk menyenangkanku…?"

Jungkook tersipu malu. "Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan ini lagi, untuk menyenangkanmu, sunbae."

"Kau jadi sangat penurut sekarang. Aku suka sekali." Taehyung kembali menjulurkan lidah ke dalam mulut Jungkook dan pria itu menerimanya dengan responsif. "Lihat ini, kau bahkan tidak mendorongku lagi seperti kemarin. Kucing liarku sudah jinak, eh?" katanya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Dia bisa mendengar erangan Jungkook dalam mulutnya. Bibir Taehyung membentuk dan mencumbunya dengan terampil, mendorong lidahnya melawan Jungkook, membayangkan ciuman ini seolah mereka sedang bermain pedang. Pria dipelukannya menariknya lebih dekat dan kembali mengerang, membuat Taehyung merasa nyeri di ujung organ ereksinya.

Ciuman mereka tak berhenti meskipun Taehyung terhuyung ke belakang sampai beberapa langkah. Ia tetap menguasai Jungkook dalam rengkuhannya, mengurungnya di dinding. Dia menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada perut Jungkook dengan intensif, merasakan ototnya yang tegas, menekan bagian ereksinya yang penuh, menunjukkan kegairahannya.

*

"Sunbae…" Jungkook mendesah di telinga Taehyung. Ia benar-benar ingin menyenangkan pria itu. Taehyung sedikit menyakitinya, tapi lebih banyak menyenangkannya. Hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah rasa lapar yang menghanguskannya. Kerinduan untuk merasakan Taehyung semakin bertambah. Dia melengkung pada Taehyung dan merengek pasrah. Tidak pernah ada pria yang berani mencium dia begitu kasar atau menyentuh tubuhnya dengan kombinasi keras dari kerakusan yang panas dan keahlian sempurna.

Aku pasti sudah gila karena menyukai ini! batinnya.

Tangan Taehyung yang bebas tiba-tiba bergerak, menangkup organ seksnya di dalam jeans. Di dalam sudah mendesak. Jungkook mendesis pasrah.

"Aku tidak pernah mencobanya dengan perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Apa kita coba saja?" Taehyung menatapnya lurus.

Ia mengerti maksud Taehyung. Mereka sama-sama berada di puncak gairah, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyelesaikannya. Mereka sepakat untuk mempelajari banyak hal dari Jin dan Namjoon setelah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook terlihat kelelahan dan terengah-engah. Ia belum bisa mengimbangi Taehyung saat berciuman, alhasil dia kesulitan mencuri celah untuk mendapat oksigen.

Ia mengangguk lemah lalu mengatur napas sambil menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Taehyung menuntunnya kembali ke sofa dan mendudukkannya disana. "Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Taehyung. "Tadinya kupikir aku akan mati karena ciumanmu. Terlalu menyenangkan sampai kurasa aku tak mungkin bisa melupakannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Oh."

"Apa kau ada kelas besok?"

"Ne, sekitar jam sebelas. Aku bisa bangun siang." Taehyung sadar Jungkook sedang menggodanya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini."

Taehyung sudah siap mendorong Jungkook jatuh terlentang ke sofa tapi ia langsung menghentikannya. "Sofa tidak terlalu nyaman. Apa sunbae lupa aku punya kamar yang luas di sebelah sana?" Ia tersenyum miring. Taehyung baru memahaminya setelah beberapa detik dan matanya melebar sedikit terkejut.

"Wah, aku tidak percaya ini. Kau terlihat begitu jinak di depan orang lain, ternyata kau anak kucing liar yang nakal!" Seketika itu juga Taehyung langsung menariknya ke kamar Jungkook, membanting pintu di belakang mereka dan memulai malam bahagia mereka –yang sedikit erotis.

*

Jimin sedang berkirim pesan dengan Yoongi -yang sedang pergi ke gedung pertunjukan untuk melakukan persiapan terakhir- saat didengarnya pintu depan terbuka. Itu sudah pasti Taehyung. Ia segera keluar dari kamar dan menemui Taehyung di depan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Apa malammu menyenangkan?" Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Aku mengantuk. Pergi sana!" Balasnya pura-pura ketus, padahal Jimin sangat tahu Taehyung sedang menutupi rasa malunya sekarang.

"Mengantuk? Kalian tidak tidur semalaman? Wow! Wow!" Taehyung melempari Jimin dengan koleksi buku komiknya dari dalam kamar supaya temannya itu pergi.

Ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya sendiri karena Taehyung sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Dalam hati Jimin merencanakan untuk menginterogasi Jungkook nanti malam.

*

Namjoon dan Jin berdiri di depan ruang yang dibatasi kaca di sekelilingnya. Illy, adik angkatnya Namjoon ada di dalam ssana, sedang melakukan sebuah tes ulang untuk kecocokan ginjal dengan seorang wanita yang dibawa Jin sejak dua hari sebelumnya. Hasil tes sederhana menunjukkan kecocokan hampir delapan puluh persen, karena itu mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit besar untuk melakukan tes dengan alat yang lebih akurat.

Seorang pria tinggi bersetelan biru keluar dari sana dengan papan kecil di tangannya dan banyak kertas. "Besok siang sudah bisa dilakukan operasi besar. Saya yang akan mendaftarkan penjadwalannya." Katanya tenang sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Mereka berdua membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada petugas itu lalu membiarkannya pergi menjalankan tugasnya kembali. "Thanks to you." Namjoon memeluk Jin hangat.

Jin menepuk-nepuk pundak Namjoon, tahu pria itu selalu bisa merasa lebih tenang kalau ia melakukan itu. Meski Illy dan Namjoon tidak sedarah, ia tahu prianya itu sangat khawatir pada keadaan adik bungsunya yang satu itu. Jin hanya membantu sebisanya untuk mengurangi kecemasannya, tapi ia tahu kesembuhan Illy-lah yang bisa membuat Namjoon bernapas lega.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kau harus membiarkan dia istirahat. Yoongi sudah menunggu kita." Kata Jin mengingatkan.

Namjoon baru tersadar. Ia memeriksa jam di tangannya, sudah jam enam sore. Ini adalah hari perlombaannya dan Namjoon tidak mau melewatkannya demi sahabatnya Yoongi. Lagipula dia sendiri yang sudah mendaftarkan nama pria itu.

"Baiklah, kita harus beri dukungan untuk si kecil Yoongi." Sahutnya lalu menggandeng tangan Jin keluar dari rumah sakit.

*


	16. chapter 16

**Begone**

"Aku tidak tahu kau berteman baik dengan Yoongi sunbae." Rain duduk di sampingnya, memutar piringan kertas bungkus eskrim.

Minuman kaleng di tangan Jungkook sudah separuh habis. Dia menenggak sisanya dengan cepat lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Memangnya kau kenal dia?"

"Kau serius menanyakan hal itu? Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka di kampus ini? Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Hoseok, dan ada dua orang lain yang aku lupa namanya." Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Taehyung dan Jimin." Imbuhnya.

"Kau benar, Taehyung dan Jimin sunbae juga. Mereka cukup populer. Kabarnya ada satu orang lagi, tapi dia sudah lebih dulu lulus." Rain menambahkan.

Ia menoleh tak yakin. "Apa orang yang kau maksud itu Kim Seokjin?"

"Kau menangkap informasi dengan cepat rupanya. Benar, kurasa itu namanya. Kalau mereka seperti pangeran kampus, Kim Seokjin sunbae seperti dewanya. Kudengar banyak dosen juga yang jatuh hati padanya."

Dua orang mahasiswi lewat di depan mereka. Rain menyapa seorang dari gadis itu hangat lalu membiarkannya berlalu sambil terus memandanginya dari belakang. "Wah, anak orang kaya selalu tahu cara berpakaian dengan baik."

Jungkook ikut melirik gadis itu lalu mulai memukuli kepala bagian belakang Rain cukup keras. "Dasar laki-laki sial!" serunya. Gadis itu menggunakan seragam ketat dengan rok super pendek, sepatu converse dan rambut dicat pirang keunguan. "Otakmu perlu dicuci sesekali. Masukkan saja kepalamu ke mesin laundry tiap kali kau mencuci bajumu!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya melihat mereka sesekali, tapi pada akhirnya aku kan memilihmu Jungkookie." Balasnya manja. Rain mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Jungkook.

"Jangan bercanda! Omong-omong, kau kenal dengan gadis rambut pendek yang bersamanya tadi?" Rain mengangguk cepat. "Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Apa dia murid tahun pertama?"

"Tidak, mereka senior. Namanya He Ra, dia anak emas di tahun kedua. Apa kalian saling kenal?"

Ia mulai menajamkan ingatannya. "Tidak, kurasa kami tidak saling kenal, tapi aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Kau bilang dia anak emas?"

"Benar. Aku juga tidak percaya gadis seksi dengan peringkat mengenaskan seperti Hyerim bisa berteman dengan He Ra si kepala komputer. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang. He Ra anak emas mahasiswa tahun kedua dari semua dosen karena kecerdasannya yang mengagumkan." Jelas Rain.

"Kau bicara seolah kau tahu banyak tentangnya."

"Aku ini penggemarnya, jelas saja aku ingin tahu banyak tentang He Ra dan Hyerim. Dan aku senang Hyerim bisa berteman dengannya."

Jungkook menangkap sebuah kesempatan. "Kalau begitu, tanggal lahir?"

"11 April."

"Nama lengkapnya?"

"Ming He Ra"

"Tempat tinggalnya?"

"Jung-gu"

"Golongan darah?"

"AB"

"Saudara?"

"Dia punya dua kakak perempuan dan satu adiknya masih balita."

"Orang tua?"

"Keduanya sudah tidak ada. Mereka tinggal dengan neneknya."

"Pacar?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Wah! Kau ini penggemar atau penguntit? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya?"

"Semua murid yang menggemarinya tahu itu." Balasnya.

Ia mendecakkan lidah seolah ikut bangga. "Apa murid kutu buku sepertinya pernah punya skandal?" katanya dengan nada kagum.

"Tentu saja pernah." Rain mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Dari kabar yang kudengar, He Ra yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya sendiri lima tahun silam karena DID yang dideritanya. Tapi pastinya banyak yang tidak percaya karena semua orang mengenal He Ra dengan baik. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

Jungkook tersenyum masam. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyebutkan tentang dosen baru di kelas seni instrument.

BTY * BTY * BTY * BTY * BTY * BTY

"Hyung, aku sudah mengirimkan data terakhir." Suara Jungkook memenuhi telinga kirinya melalui ponsel.

Jin mengecek ponselnya tanpa memutus sambungan. Ada pesan dan dua kiriman gambar. Di gambar pertama adalah foto seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan kaca mata bulat dan senyuman ramah tersungging di bibirnya. Ia membuka gambar kedua, disana ada foto tulisan tangan Jungkook berisi identitas dari gadis ini. Saat tiba di bagian paling bawah, ia terkejut.

"DID?"

"Nde, hyung. Itu gossip yang beredar di kampus. Tapi baru saja aku menemukan satu artikel lawas tentang kejadian di Distrik lama Pil-dong, tentang pembunuhan sadis seorang gadis terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Ada foto lama yang kurasa mirip sekali dengan gadis ini –akan kukirimkan salinannya nanti. Aku tidak begitu percaya kalau ini hanya sekedar gossip. Dia cukup berbahaya."

Giginya menggeretak. "Bagaimana bisa mereka menerima mahasiswa sepertinya ke kampus itu?" katanya lebih pada diri sendiri. "Perusahaan mungkin tidak akan peduli dengan latar belakangnya. Baiklah. Sekarang giliran Tuan Kim untuk mencaritahu lebih dalam. Aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu. Terimakasih banyak, Jungkook-ah." Suaranya berubah sendu mengingat ini adalah tugas terakhir Jungkook.

"Kau dimana, hyung?"

"Di rumah sakit. Kami berhasil menemukan donor untuk adiknya Namjoon."

"Benarkah? Aku ikut senang. Tapi kalian jangan sampai melupakan Yoongi sunbae. Ini sudah hampir jam enam!" Jungkook mengingatkan.

Ia melihat jam digital di atas pintu ruang operasi. "Kau benar! Aku hampir saja melupakannya. Kau akan datang, kan?"

Lama tak ada suara di seberang, sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menjawab. "Tentu saja aku datang. Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang akan selalu kuingat di tempat baru nanti. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan apapun."

*

Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok duduk di bangku tengah diantara penonton lainnya. Yoongi juga memilih duduk bersama mereka daripada dengan peserta lainnya. Kalau mereka bertiga menggunakan balutan kemeja rapi seadanya, Jimin mempertegas penampilan Yoongi dengan melekatkan jas biru tua dengan bagian meruncing sedikit panjang di bagian belakang. "Kau harus jadi yang paling tampan di acara ini" Kata Jimin tadi, dan Yoongi tak menolak.

Yoongi tak terlihat gugup sama sekali. Malah ada Jimin yang sejak tadi menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gelisah di samping pria itu. Hoseok juga sama, dia lebih banyak bicara kalau sedang menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Kenapa kalian gelisah seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Yoongi hyung?!" ujar Taehyung kesal. Kedua orang itu balas menatapnya.

"Sayangnya aku bukan gelisah karena Yoongi. Aku tahu dia akan menang dengan mudah. Datang kesini hanya untuk formalitas dan aku ingin menghargai dia." Hoseok menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Mereka tidak balas menjawab.

Terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah panggung. Pembawa acara mengumumkan urutan kegiatan malam ini. Setelah beberapa menit bicara, akhirnya peserta pertama muncul dan mulai membawakan lagunya dengan piano yang diletakkan di tengah panggung.

"Apa aku ketinggalan banyak?" Suara Jin berbisik disamping mereka. Keempat orang itu menoleh serempak. Namjoon dan Jin tersenyum lebar meminta maaf karena datang terlambat, lalu mengambil tempat duduk kosong di samping Jimin.

Jimin balas berbisik pada kedua pria itu. "Tidak terlalu, ini masih peserta pertama" Ia menurunkan volume suaranya lebih kecil lagi. "Apa dia akan datang, hyung?"

Pria itu tersenyum menenangkan. "Dia sudah janji akan datang. Aku belum memberitahukan pada Tuan Seok kalau dia sudah selesai, jadi dia tidak akan pergi sekarang. Nikmati saja dulu acaranya." Balasnya. "Kalian belum beritahu Taehyung?"

"Kupikir hyung yang akan mengatakannya?"

"Baiklah. Biar nanti aku saja yang bilang."

Lima peserta selesai dengan cepat berkat tangan lincah mereka. Yoongi ada di urutan ke sepuluh. Sebelum mulai dengan peserta ke delapan, pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa sekarang saatnya jamuan makan malam.

Para pelayan datang dari berbagai arah dan pergi ke setiap meja mencatat pesanan. Seorang gadis dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Apel Hijau' datang ke meja mereka. "Apel? Kenapa nama mereka jadi apel?" Tanya Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Pelayan perempuan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Itu untuk tips mereka. Panitia lomba bilang, ini untuk menghindari tip berlebihan dari penonton untuk para pelayan, aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Jadi, kalau yang datang pada kita menggunakan nickname 'Kiss', kau pun harus memberikan ciuman padanya sebagai bayaran karena sudah melayani pesananmu." Ujar Yoongi menjelaskan. Pelayan itu membungkuk sebagai tanda membenarkan perkataan Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jimin tergelak. "Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi senang dia punya nickname Apel."

Setelah memesan makanan –dan tiga buah apel hijau– barulah orang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi muncul. Yoongi memanggil si gadis apel hijau untuk kembali mencatat pesanan, kali ini milik Jungkook.

Awalnya ia duduk di samping Yoongi, tapi Taehyung memintanya pindah ke kursi di sebelahnya. "Maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah naik panggung, sunbae?" Tanya Jungkook langsung, khawatir kalau ia melewatkan penampilan senior kesayangannya

"Kau beruntung karena peserta teristimewa malam ini belum tampil." Jimin yang menyahut. Ia memperhatikan Jungkook dari atas ke bawah. Kemeja putih dan blazer hitam yang dipakainya melekat dengan sempurna, tapi kesan imut di wajahnya tak bisa hilang. "Aku tahu kau tampan, tapi kalau kau terus berpakaian seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku jatuh hati padamu, Kookie!"

Jimin mengernyit begitu Yoongi mencubit bahunya dari belakang. "Apa?!" tanyanya kesal sambil mengelus-elus bahunya kesakitan.

Makanan mereka datang lima belas menit kemudian. Tidak banyak makanan utama yang dihidangkan karena jam makan malam sebenarnya sudah lama terlewat. Para penonton banyak yang hanya memesan pudding dan camilan lainnya, terkecuali untuk tujuh pria di meja besar yang letaknya di tengah. Meja mereka penuh dengan makanan. Gadis pelayan apel hijau sampai kewalahan menangani mereka sendirian.

Lobster jadi menu utama mereka malam ini. Jimin menenggak obat alergi sebelum makan agar tak mengganggu konsentrasi makannya. Jungkook dan Taehyung bersiap dengan dua garpu di tangan. Hoseok masih tak bisa lepas dari sumpit apapun yang dia makan.

Namjoon dan Jin mengabaikan mereka karena sama-sama tak suka makanan laut. Mereka memilih makan dengan banyak daging dan lemak lalu pergi ke gym keesokan harinya.

Jin minta disuapi makanan oleh Namjoon dan Taehyung langsung bereaksi memanyun-manyunkan mulutnya ke arah Jungkook. "Kau punya dua tangan. Makan saja sendiri!" Seru Jungkook tegas bahkan sebelum Taehyung mengatakan apa-apa. Tawa semua orang di meja itu pecah kecuali Taehyung yang merengutkan mukanya kesal.

"Wah! Kau memang jadi Jungkook yang berbeda saat ada orang lain dan saat kita sedang berdua saja! Apa kau punya kepribadian ganda, Jungkook-ssi?!" Balasnya tenang dengan nada sarkasme.

"OH~!!" Yang lain menyahut serempak.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan kalau kalian sedang berdua?" Pancing Jimin.

Taehyung mengangkat salah satu garpunya. "Kalau saat ini dia hanya setumpul ujung garpu, di waktu yang lain dia jadi seperti pisau daging."

"OH~!!!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku mirip pisau. Kau mau jadi dagingnya, sunbaenim?" Jungkook tak mau kalah. "Yoongi sunbae memang bisa membunuh orang lain dengan tatapannya dalam sepuluh detik. Aku bisa melakukannya padamu hanya dalam satu detik. Kau mau coba?"

"OOOHH~!!!" Taehyung mengelak untuk balas menatap Jungkook lalu ikut terbahak-bahak seperti yang lain.

*

Hampir jam dua belas malam dan mereka baru saja sampai di gedung apartemen. Mereka berhasil pulang dengan tropi emas besar dari hasil kemenangan Yoongi di perlombaan piano tadi. Meski begitu tak satupun dari mereka yang memunculkan senyum di wajahnya. Yoongi yang biasanya tenang sekalipun, kali ini tak bisa menyimpan taringnya.

Jin sudah membawa pergi Jungkook setelah tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tuan Jung Seok yang ternyata ikut hadir di gedung pertunjukan. Melihat Taehyung yang kebingungan dengan situasi canggung disana, akhirnya Jimin dan yang lainnya menceritakan semua yang mereka dengar dari Jin. "… dan sepertinya dia akan dibawa pergi malam ini juga." Begitu Jimin mengakhiri ceritanya tadi.

Semua kembali ke apartemen masing-masing, beristirahat untuk malam yang sedikit melelahkan tapi juga mengantisipasi datangnya kabar baik dari Jin atau Jungkook yang mungkin tak akan muncul.

Taehyung pergi mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu pergi ke apartemen Jungkook. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu membuka pintu, melihat semua barang sudah dibalut rapi dengan kain putih, juga ada koper besar dan penuh berdiri tegak di balik pintu.

 _Anak ini mau pergi diam-diam, eh?!_

*

Ia bersandar pada belakang dipan, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, kedua tangannya di masukkan ke kantung celana. "Kau bisa membawanya pergi besok, jangan malam ini. Lagipula barang-barangnya masih ada di apartemen." Jin masih bernegosiasi dengan ayahnya.

Dan aku belum mengatakan apapun pada mereka semua, Jungkook membatin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memesan tiket keberangkatan jam satu siang dan kau harus mengantar Jungkook ke rumahku satu jam sebelumnya. Kau mengerti, kan?" Jin membungkuk sebagai persetujuan tapi wajahnya ketat tak terima.

Jin mengantarkan Jungkook kembali ke apartemen dan dia sendiri akan menginap di tempat Namjoon. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu mereka sampai.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya tersenyum, seolah kata Ya tak akan cukup. Dia sudah cukup puas bisa diberi kesempatan untuk pulang lagi malam ini. "Kuharap mereka belum tidur."

Sesampainya mereka di atas, ia cukup kecewa karena melihat semua pintu sudah tertutup dan disana sangat hening. "Aku mau istirahat saja, hyung. Selamat malam." Jungkook kemudian meninggalkan Jin di depan pintu 102 dan pergi ke apartmennya sendiri.

Ia sedikit heran karena suasana gelap yang didapatinya begitu masuk. Jungkook berjalan ke kamar dan menemui keadaan yang sama. Dapur dan kamar mandinya juga. Satu persatu lampu di nyalakan. Sampai kembali ke kamar, ia tak menyalakan lampu utama, melainkan lampu kecil di atas nakas.

"Jungkook" Itu suara Taehyung dan sangat jelas dari kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan seketika terkejut menemukan pria itu tengah duduk di kursi, di sudut ruangan. Meski tak bisa melihat Taehyung dengan jelas karena kurangnya penerangan, ia bisa menebak dengan yakin kalau orang itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, dilihat dari caranya duduk dan memandangi Jungkook dari jauh.

Ia segera meraih tombol lampu dan keadaan jadi lebih terang. Sekarang Jungkook malah menyesalinya karena ia jadi bisa melihat raut kemarahan di wajah Taehyung dengan jelas. "Sunbae~"

"Jangan bicara. Pergilah mandi, aku akan menunggu disini." Ujarnya datar, sangat tenang dan menakutkan. Jungkook menurut dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ini seperti déjà vu. Dia sama sekali tak berani keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemui Taehyung. Pasti pria itu sudah mengetahui tentang perjanjiannya dengan Seokjin dan terbukti lebih jelas dari isi apartemennya yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Mereka baru saja mengalami hal baik dan Jungkook belum siap untuk menerima amarahnya.

Meski kakinya gemetar, Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan keluar dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lagipula didalam sini cukup dingin. Taehyung masih menunggu di tempat yang sama, mengamatinya seperti elang.

"Sudah?"

"Oh?"

"Kau sudah siap menceritakannya padaku?" Jungkook bingung akan menjawab apa.

Apa ini artinya dia belum tahu? Pikirnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membalas, Taehyung sudah bicara lagi. "Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?"

"Aku harus pergi, ini demi ayahku."

"Lalu aku?" Taehyung mengiba. Raut wajahnya berubah sama sekali.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku akan menunggu kalian datang. Jin hyung bilang padaku kalau kalian boleh datang setelah lepas dari kampus ini."

"Tapi itu masih lama." Rengeknya.

"Hanya dua atau tiga tahun. Jangan jadi laki-laki cengeng, sunbae-nim." Jungkook mendekat ke Taehyung dan memeluknya. "Aku punya tugas untukmu selagi aku tak ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Belajarlah dari Jin hyung dan Namjoon sunbae. Aku mau kau sendiri yang mengajariku saat kita bertemu lagi nanti." Jungkook berbisik lembut di atas kepalanya.

*

"Belajarlah dari Jin hyung dan Namjoon sunbae. Aku mau kau sendiri yang mengajariku saat kita bertemu nanti."

Taehyung tersenyum miring lalu mengangkat kepalanya sejajar pada Jungkook. "Aku tidak yakin ayahmu akan memberikan ijin untuk menghubungi siapapun yang ada disini termasuk aku selama kau ada disana."

"Benar." Jungkook menunduk sedih.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah." Perintahnya. "Aku akan membuatmu tak pernah lupa akan malam ini. Kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku."

Jungkook yang masih mengenakan jubah mandi langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Ia berjanji akan jadi pria penurut malam ini untuk Taehyung. "Vanila…" Jungkook menunjuk ke botol kaca di atas meja.

"Jangan! Aku menyita botol parfummu sampai kau kembali. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya sekali dua kali – di kamar mandi." Ia tertawa aneh. Selagi Taehyung memadamkan lampu, Jungkook menyingkap selimut tebal dari tempat tidurnya karena akan beresiko mengganggu malam hangat mereka, lalu menyalakan lampu kecil di atas nakas.

Dia sudah kembali, membuka perlahan pakaiannya dan membuangnya ke sisi ranjang. Taehyung naik ke tempat tidur lalu membuka jubah mandi Jungkook dalam sekali tarikan. "Malam ini milikmu, Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesakitan sendirian."

"Kau yakin, sunbae?"

Suara Jungkook membuatnya senang, dan ia tak sanggup menjawabnya. Taehyung tak sanggup memalingkan pandangan darinya. Ia sangat ingin menyentuhnya, sangat ingin hingga nyaris tak tertahan lagi. Jungkook sangat mengagumkan, teramat sangat menakjubkan.

Ia bergerak menghampiri Jungkook lagi, merasa harus menyentuh, mencium, dan melakukan banyak hal lain padanya. "Jangan membuatku berpikir ulang." Balasnya pasrah.

Saat ia bergerak menghampirinya lagi, Jungkook mengulurkan tangan dan merenggut kepalanya mendekat. Seiring sentuhan itu, mereka sama-sama merasakan panas yang menjalas di sepanjang leher sampai tulang belakangnya. Mereka terperangkap dalam keinginan untuk memiliki masing-masing.

Jungkook melepaskan kepalanya. Sekarang pria itu beralih ke lehernya, mengelus kulitnya dengan perlahan. "Aah! Siapa yang akan percaya kau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kau benar-benar bisa membunuhku hanya dengan satu jarimu!" Taehyung mengekspos lehernya, memberikan sepenuhnya pada Jungkook.

Sekarang Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya ke bawah, nyaris menyentuhkannya pada bibir Taehyung. Pria itu memandanginya dengan tatapan memangsa, menarik Taehyung mendekat dan menekan tubuh mereka hingga menempel.

Bibirnya bergerak mencari-cari bibir Taehyung, awalnya lembut, kemudian berubah ganas dan lapar. Ciuman Jungkook seakan melahapnya. Tangan Jungkook yang semula memegangi leher, meluncur turun menuju pinggulnya, lalu berbalik ke bagian depan dan menangkup organ sensitif Taehyung yang sudah mengeras.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Jungkook setengah terkikik.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa selalu seperti ini tiap kali kau di dekatku. Hampir saja aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku di gedung pertunjukan. Kau tampak luar biasa tadi."

"Ini malam untukku, kan?" Tangan Jungkook masih bermain-main di atas kemaluannya.

Matanya membelalak saat tangan Jungkook menangkupnya dengan kasar, memukulnya pelan di bagian itu. "N-nde…" Lalu Jungkook melakukannya lagi sampai beberapa kali. Taehyung tak bisa menahan erangannya, "Jungkook- aahh…!"

Seraya berbaring di tempat tidur, mereka masih saling merangkul dan terus berciuman –dan berciuman, berciuman, dan terus berciuman. Kedua tangan dan bibir Taehyung kini berbalik menguasai tubuhnya, dan setiap sentuhannya terasa bagaikan api pada kulit Jungkook. "Berbalik." Perintah Taehyung dan ia langsung menurut.

"Tahan sebentar ya, sayang~" Taehyung bergerak tanpa menunggu balasan. Mereka sudah terbuka satu sama lain dan Jungkook sudah benar-benar siap untuknya. Taehyung mengambil parfum vanila, menyemprotkan sedikit demi sedikit ke jarinya.

Jarinya yang sudah basah dimasukkannya ke bagian sensitive Jungkook dan dia meledak dalam kenikmatan. Setiap kali Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya, ia akan mengerang dan terus mengerang. "Baiklah, sekarang giliran si adik kecilku. Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak!" Taehyung masih memerintah sambil sesekali memukul pantatnya.

Taehyung masih ingin bermain-main. Ia menggerak-gerakkan organ seksnya tepat di atas kemaluan Jungkook, hanya bergerak di pusaran, dia tidak memasukkannya. "Aah, hyung jangan begitu. Kau menyiksaku!" Desisnya.

Setelah mendengar nada frustasi Jungkook, baru Taehyung mulai memasukkannya perlahan, tak tega membuat Jungkook kesakitan. "Kook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Punggung Taehyung sudah dipenuhi keringat bahkan sebelum ia memulainya. Ia mulai bergerak maju mundur, dengan tangan di tiap sisi pinggang Jungkook, membantunya bergerak lebih teratur.

"Tahan tanganmu dengan baik" Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat, lebih bertenaga. Jungkook menutupi mukanya dengan bantal untuk menahan teriakannya. Sensasi di tiap rasa sakit dan kenikmatan, menggelenyar sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Napas mereka mulai pendek-pendek kelelahan. Taehyung masih tak mau berhenti. Ia terus melakukan tarikan dan dorongan dengan cepat dan berirama. Suara desahan dan rintihan Jungkook membuatnya makin memanas dan bergairah.

Melihat Jungkook yang kesakitan, Taehyung melepas kejantanannya dan melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka dengan lebih intens. "Aku tidak tahu caranya, tapi aku ingin mencoba ini." Taehyung mengambil kemaluan Jungkook di tangannya dan memberikan pijatan lembut disana. Jungkook kembali mengerang nikmat dan Taehyung menutupinya dengan mengulum bibirnya lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus matikan lampunya."

"Biarkan eeh..aah! Biarkan saja. Ayo lakukan sekali lagi, hyung…"

"Aku kasihan dengan pembacanya, mereka pasti sedang membayangkan ini sekarang." Taehyung segera mematikan lampu di atas nakas dan memulai lagi sesi erotic malam terakhir mereka.

*

Jungkook berpamitan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Yoongi memeluknya sekali lagi, sebelum membiarkannya masuk ke mobil Jin. "Baik-baiklah disana."

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu baik padaku, sunbae~ err… maksudku Yoongi hyung." Ia meralat. "Paman pemilik restoran daging sudah mengenalmu, jadi kau juga akan diberi porsi lebih kalau kau kesana." Yoongi mengangguk sedih.

Jin melajukan mobilnya dan Jungkook melihat ke belakang sekali lagi, melambai pada mereka semua. "Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, kan?" tanya Jin dari kursi pengemudi.

"Ada. Enam." Ia menunduk menatap layar ponselnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jimin meminta mereka berpose dan tiba-tiba sebuah kamera muncul di tangannya. Mereka semua sempat berfoto sebelum keberangkatan Jungkook tadi.

Di bawah kiriman gambar itu, Jimin membuat pesan singkat.

'Aku menyayangimu, Kookie. Jangan lupakan kami'

 _Ne, tidak akan pernah._

*


End file.
